BGND
by StarWarsLover1998
Summary: The RWBY Canon timeline in the eyes of my OC, a 16-year-old who gets admitted to Beacon a year early due to his work as an unusual vigilante. Rated T for violence and cursing. There will be bad puns and GODDAMMITs! (Volumes one and two done!)
1. BGND: Brown Trailer

**StarWars:** **Hello everyone in the world of RWBY FanFiction! My name is StarWarsLover1998 and this Fanfic is just my variation on the RWBY Canon timeline. So everything that has happened in Canon, from the good moments like the Initiation, to the bad moments, like the fall of Beacon, to even the horrible moments, like when Pyrrha meeting her demise at Cinder's hands at top of Beacon tower, those events will happen in my story as well. This is also my first RWBY Fanfic, so positive criticism is welcome. Hate, however I will not tolerate. So anyway, This chapter is basically like one the Character trailer before the series, which is why this is named "The Brown Trailer". This takes place a week before the series actually starts. So without further ado, let's started.**

 **BGND: Brown Trailer**

* * *

 _Warehouse, Vale Docks_

In an inconspicuous warehouse at Vale's docks, there were several of goons that are aligned with Hei "Junior" Xiong around the warehouse, either doing guard duty or moving crates with the Atlas Military symbol around the warehouse. Then, a man in a rust-covered tuxedo, with rusty-auburn coloured hair was walking on the highest catwalk with one of Junior's goons in tow.

"Mr. Rust," The goon said while they were walking across the catwalk, "Torchwick just called asking what is taking the shipment so long to get to him?"

Rust just pinched his nose in annoyance, "Tell Torchwick that I'm just making sure the Vigilante doesn't intercept the convoy this time. Jesus, that man is getting on my last nerve."

All of a sudden, two more of Junior's goons came running into the warehouse, looking like they saw their worst nightmares come to life.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Rust shouted to them, "Do you want to reveal our location to the cops?!"

"There is someone coming this way wielding a big hammer and wearing a brown suit armour! And he looks mad!" one of the petrified goons told Rust.

"Great, just... great. Instead of intercepting my conveys, he's coming to the source." Rust said to himself, "Alright! Those on guard duty, get ready for the Vigilante's visit. The rest of you, get those crates loaded up NOW!" The goons proceeded to do their assigned as the ones on duty were making a semi-circle around the main door, waiting for the Vigilante's arrival.

All of a sudden, there was a booming knock on the door followed by a mechanical voice on the other side of it. "Hello? Anyone home?" followed by another knock could be heard on the door again. After a few seconds of silence, the mystery visitor then said, "Come on, I know you're in there..." Another few seconds of silence, "Fine, if you are letting me in..." Then suddenly, a big hammer bursts through the door, creating a big enough hole for a brown and beige suit of armour to walk right in, carrying a big hammer over it's shoulder, "Then I'm crashing the partying anyways." The suit of armour was met with a several weapons of various types and models.

"So, The infamous Titanium Vigilante decides to show up at my doorstep." The crime boss complained, "At least you saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

"OK, first," the Vigilante said, "I'm only infamous to those in the underworld, Rust. And second, you were definitely a tough person to find."

"How did you even know where my base of operations was?" Rust asked, more irritated than before.

"The same person who gave you your muscle. FYI, he says you still owe him." the Vigilante responded.

"Right, one of you guys remind me to pay Junior a visit. As for you Vigilante, you're either bold or idiotic to think you can take me on alone."

"Who ever said I came here alone?" The Vigilante retorted as he grinned and looked at the scroll on his left wrist, all while the guards looked at him like he had multiple heads.

A few seconds later, there was a large crash as a large object crashed into the warehouse from the roof, creating a big hole in the warehouse and disorienting everyone. As soon as the dust cleared, the object was revealed to be a escape pod of sorts. Then the pod opened and a brown and beige robot that resembled the Vigilante's own colour scheme, with a rifle in it's hands.

" _Threat: Alright, you no-good, Meatbag criminals!_ " the robot ordered, " _Drop your weapons or else my master and I will make you, and trust me, I would prefer the former if I were you._ "

"What are you waiting for? Your next paychecks? Kill them already!" Rust ordered as the goons started opening fire on the Vigilante and his robot.

The armoured crime fighter then proceeded to take cover behind the pod that the Vigilante's robot came in with and proceeded to turn his warhammer into a heavy machine gun and loaded it with a clip with a lightning bolt on it.

"Right, Junior owes me big time..." The Vigilante said to himself as he looked at the robot, "HK, neutralize them." Then, the Vigilante and the robot, now identified as HK, began opening fire on the goons, The Vigilante taking care of the guards, while HK was dealing with the goons loading the crates into the truck and even the truck driver himself. In a matter of a few seconds, all of the goons were neutralized.

"Oh, Junior is not gonna be happy with you, Vigilante." Rust mocked the Vigilante.

"Have you even watched the news reports about me?" The Vigilante retorted, "I don't kill the criminals, I stun them. They'll be fine in like... a couple of hours."

"Well, then I guess if trust humans to get the job done, then technology should be the to go." With a push of a button on Rust's scroll, a few dozen Atlesian Knights activated and destroyed the boxes were in, "These were suppose to go to Torchwick for another one of his heists, but now their #1 objective is to eliminate _you_." Then the Knights started opening fire on the crime fighting duo, who returned to their cover in behind the pod

"A.L.I.S.?" the armoured crime fighter asked no one particular in the warehouse, "Aren't these the Knights that were stolen from a Atlesian shipment a week ago?"

" _Yes, they are, sir._ " A computerized voice said from inside the Vigilante's armour, " _I also have reports that General Ironwood has put up a reward to those who know any information about their whereabouts._ "

"Well then," The Vigilante said, "HK, try not to damage them too badly. I'm taking care of Rust myself."

" _Affirmative: It will be done, Master._ " HK agreed as he began covering his master as the Vigilante activated his armour's jet boots and used them to fly up to the catwalk where Rust was.

"If you want something done right..." the Crime Boss then pulled out a couple of sawn-off shotguns with blades under the barrels.

"Two can play that game." The Vigilante said as he put away the machine gun and grabbed a couple of silenced pistols, then flicked the barrels up so that they were parallel to the handle, then pulled the triggers, creating a couple of 4-foot yellow pillars of light that had electricity sparking off of it, "Or in this case, six."

Rust was the first to strike when he began charging towards The Vigilante. He attempted to use he's weapons to slash at the crime fighter, but the Vigilante just used his jet boots to get out of the way of the attack. The Vigilante retaliated by taking a couple of slashes at Rust before turning one of his pistols back to pistol mode and took a couple of potshots at the Crime Boss, who dodged the shots easily. Then they clashed their blades together, Rust showing strain in his face. The Vigilante's face was also showing strain as well, but no one could see it in his face due to his helmet covering his face.

"Gotta hand it to you, Vigilante," Rust told the Armoured Crime Fighter, "You've got skill. Did you use to be a Huntsman?"

"Well, technically, I'm not a Huntsman... yet." The Vigilante said as his blades cut Rust's to pieces, then turned one of his swords into pistol mode and fired a Electricity dust round at Rust, knocking him unconscious. Afterwards, he picked up Rust Scroll and shut down the remaining Knights, which was only half a dozen. The rest were shut down due a well-placed Electricity Dust shot in their CPU's by HK. The Vigilante and HK proceeded to gather up all the criminals and put them in custom handcuffs that The Vigilante had on him. After He told his AI, "A.L.I.S., get the authorities on the horn."

" _Yes, sir._ " A.L.I.S. said as it put the Vale Police Department on the line.

 _"Hello, this dispatch. What's your emergency?"_ the person on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is the Titanium Vigilante. I would like to take to the commissioner, please."

 _"Of course. Just hold a moment."_ Dispatch said as they put the Vigilante on hold.

A few moments later, a scruffy male voice is heard on the other end, _"Ah, Vigilante! I take it Rust and his operations have been dealt with?"_

"I wouldn't be calling if I didn't. Also, I have several of Junior's goons with him as well, so when you lock them up, you may get a visit from him, too."

 _"Noted. I'll have a squad pick them up in... 5 mins. Think you can wait for them to get there? I'm sure a few a them would like to meet you."_

"Fine, I guess..." The Vigilante said as he looked over the criminals, "Besides, someone's gotta watch 'em until they get here."

 _"Excellent. The bounty will be transferred to your account later today. Talk to you later, Vigilante."_ The Commissioner said before he hung up.

"Alright, now to call the Atlesian Military." The Vigilante said as he used the built-in scroll in his to create a holographic screen for him to use, "Now, what's their Scroll number?" Then he realized, "Oh, yeah! HK, It's OK for you to go home. I'll be fine."

" _As you wish, Master. I'll be waiting for you when you arrive._ " HK responded before climbing into the pod he came in and after a few seconds after it closed up, the pod launched into the air.

* * *

 _The Vigilante's home, Vale Suburbs_

An half an hour later, the Vigilante landed in a house's backyard in the Vale Suburbs and as he walked over to the door to the house, he pushed a button on the scroll on his armour, causing it to collapse in on itself and revealing the Vigilante to be a redhead that wears a sightly weathered, brown leather adventurer's jacket, a beige shirt underneath said jacket, brown pants, brown hiking boots and a brown satchel, he reached into his satchel to grab a sightly weathered, brown leather fedora before placing it on his head. As soon as he got inside the house, He pushed a few buttons on a hidden keypad, revealing a secret chamber near the back of his house. The redhead then proceeded to put all of his weapons into customized holsters and then went into the main part of his house.

"A.S.H.S.S., I'm home!" The redhead said as he walked into the kitchen.

" _Welcome back, sir._ " Another automated voice replied, " _How was your day?_ "

"Good" The Vigilante said as he went over and looked into the fridge, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

" _Other than the usual telemarketer, there is this one gentleman who refused to leave who wishes to see you, sir. I told him that you weren't home, so he decided to sit on the porch because he said that he quote, 'might not get another chance to meet you', sir. Should I let him in?_ "

"Yeah, I guess. Since he's so determined to meet me." The Vigilante then grabbed a can of soda, opened it and walked over to the entrance of his house. He took a sip of his soda when he saw who his visitor was, and did a spit take in surprise.

"Patrick Browne, a pleasure to finally meet you." Said The Vigilante's guest, who was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, wore shaded glass spectacles a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck, an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, He also black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants and was using a cane with a black handle and a grey handle with elegant patterns all over it.

The Vigilante, now revealed to be known as Patrick Browne, was still reeling from his spit take, and as soon as he stopped coughing, he said, "Oh, please, the pleasure is all mine, Professor Ozpin. What brings you here?"

"I would to discuss something that I think you would be interested in." Ozpin said, "How about we discuss this in your living room?"

"Sure, I just grab some refreshments." Patrick said as went back into the kitchen, "I know you like having coffee or tea, but I only have pop, will that do?"

"Yes, it will suffice." Ozpin said as he walked into the living room, and sat in one of the chairs in the Vigilante's living room. A few seconds later, Patrick walked in with the pop he had earlier, as well as a pop for the Headmaster of Beacon.

As soon as Patrick sat down, he asked, "So, what brings the Headmaster of Beacon Academy to my doorstep?"

"I'm wondering with you aware of a certain crime fighter that the public is calling 'The Titanium Vigilante'?" Ozpin asked Patrick.

"Of course I'm aware of him!" Patrick said, "I'm pretty sure everyone in Vale knows about him."

"Yes, but I was wondering if you knew him... personally?"

The question threw Patrick off a bit, _'Why would he ask if I knew the Vigilante personally? That just seems odd to me. Is Ozpin aware of me being the Vigilante? I mean, it's possible, he IS the Headmaster of Beacon.'_ But to avoid suspicion, Patrick just bluntly stated, "No, not at all."

"Really?" Ozpin asked Patrick, who simply nodded, "Cause I have some evidence that says otherwise." Ozpin then pulled a tablet-sized scroll, "For example, your armour when you're sparring at Focus Academy is similar, if not identical to the Vigilante's armour." Ozpin then pulled up a photo of Patrick sparring with another student at Focus next to a photo of the Vigilante that a citizen had taken during one of his crime busts, "Another example is the fact that despite your almost flawless attendance record, there are a few days where you are absent that just happen to be the same day that the Vigilante's taking down a crime ring. So I ask again, do you know the Vigilante personally?"

"You already know I'm the Vigilante, don't you?" Patrick asked, eyebrow raised at the Headmaster's not-so-subtle hinting.

"Well, I had my suspicions, but your robot had just confirmed them." Ozpin just stated as he brought the can of soda given to him up to his lips.

Patrick was about to take a sip of his own pop when Ozpin said that, "Robot?" Ozpin then made a pointed look, gesturing to something behind Patrick. When he looked behind him, "Gah! HK! Get back downstairs! I'll dealing with your repairs later! Don't you see I have a guest?!"

 _"Apology: Sorry, Master."_ HK said to Patrick, _"I will be patient."_ And with that, HK went back downstairs.

"OK, so you know I'm the Vigilante." Patrick said, "So, let me guess; you're going to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't take the law into my own hands or something around those lines?" Patrick then took a sip of soda.

"Actually, no, I'm here to commend you." That statement earned another sip take from Patrick, "I'm pretty impressed by the way you handle the syndicates. While you are putting yourself in harms way, you don't go in killing everyone you see that's part of the syndicate. In fact, you're the only vigilante that I know of in history that has a kill count of zero. You also make sure that you don't put innocents in danger either. You keeping your identity a secret also means you don't wish for your friends and family aren't in any danger either. Quite admirable."

"What are you getting at?"Patrick asked as he took another sip of his soda.

"Your skill in battle, valor and honourable soul make you a perfect candidate to be admitted early into Beacon Academy." Ozpin told Patrick, which resulted the redhead doing another sip take, "You know, you should stop doing that. You're wasting perfectly good soda like that."

Patrick took a second to get him to stop coughing up a lung before he responded, "Well, to be fair, you are dropping bombshell comments the moment I'm drinking the pop."

"So, Patrick Browne, Vigilante," Ozpin asked as he held he out his hand to the teenager, "Do you accept my invitation to Beacon?"

Patrick thought about it for a second, then took Ozpin's hand and shook it, "I accept the invitation to Beacon Academy."

"Very good. Now, I'll get everything ready for you to be able to come to Beacon." Ozpin then got up and walked over to Patrick's front door, "I wish you good luck in your endeavours, Mr. Browne. I'll show myself out."

"OK, I'll see you in a week." Patrick said to the professor as he left the house, as Ozpin was walking down the walkway, Patrick looked like he was going to explode in excitement. _'Just wait for Ozpin to get off the walkway, then you start celebrating.'_ When the Headmaster was out of sight, Patrick then started jumping around and dancing around like an idiot, but he was the only one there, so he didn't give a damn, "Yeehah ha ha! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I can't believe Ozpin _himself_ came to _my_ house just to admit me to Beacon Academy EARLY! I better start packing my stuff..." Patrick started to walk up to his room to start packing, but then he realized, "...Right after I do HK's repairs."

* * *

 **So that's the Brown Trailer, everyone! I hope you like it! This is the only trailer I'm doing, so the next will be the actual first chapter. Just so that you guys know more about my OC and what he is like, this is he's bio:**

* * *

 **Patrick Browne**

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:**

* **Volume 1-3:** 16

* **Volume 4+:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Team BGND status:** Team Leader

 **Appearance:**

* **Height:** 5'10"

* **Weight:** 175 lbs

* **Hair:** short Red hair

* **Eye colour:** Brown

* **Outfit:**

** **Casual:** Patrick wears a sightly weathered, brown leather fedora, matching adventurer's jacket, a beige shirt underneath said jacket, brown pants, brown hiking boots and a brown satchel. He also has holsters for his weapons that are able to morph to fit the weapon's current configuration.

** **PJs:** Patrick's PJs consists of just a simple beige long sleeved shirt and brown PJ pants

** **Beacon Academy Uniform:** Patrick's Academy Uniform is the same as Jaune and Ren's uniform except he also has a black fedora as well.

** **Armour:** A Brown and White Iron Man MK43 armour with a built-in Scroll in the it's left wrist, Jet boots, a cloaking device, air-filtration systems, and an advanced AI that he calls " _A.L.I.S._ "(Armour Logistics and Intelligence System) that can help him out in sticky situations and alert him of anything unnatural happening. He also has a armour-lock function that helps him avoid massive damage from a fall too high. Unfortunately, it also makes him completely immobilized for a few minutes. He also has holsters for his weapons that are able to morph to fit the weapon's current configuration.

 **Weapons: (All of the weapons have a brown and beige colour scheme)**

* **Chain-Breaker:** a high powered Heavy Machine Gun (It looks like a _Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon_ from Star Wars) that can transform into a rocket-powered War-hammer (The handle gets pulled out to about 4 feet and the main portion of the gun is the head, with the 6 barrels being pulled in and being the rocket). Like _Crescent Rose_ , _Chain-Breaker_ can be collapsed so that he's inconspicuous when out in public. When _Chain-Breaker_ runs out of ammo, Patrick will throw the container of Dust that was in _Chain-Breaker_ and then uses one of his _LaserMores_ to blow it up, creating a 4 meter radius explosion with the properties of what was in the container. (Example; Fire: Normal explosion (Clip has the symbol that _Crescent Rose's_ Fire Dust clip has), Electricity: Electricity Blast (Stuns organics and shuts down electronics in the blast) (Clip has the symbol that _Crescent Rose's_ Electricity Dust clip has), Ice: Ice Blast (encases anything in the explosion radius in ice) (Clip has a Ice crystal on it)

* **LaserMores:** 2 customized Desert Eagles with silencers and use Dust for ammo (Patrick mainly uses fire Dust) that can turned into a couple of plasma swords (Like Lightsabers from Star Wars) (The barrels are flicked up with a button on the sides of the handle, then the barrels get thickened to size of the handles, and the type of clip determines the colour and properties of the blades (Example; Fire: Red and Fire (fires come off the blade as the blade is activated.), Electricity: Yellow and Stun (sparks come off the blade occasionally), Ice: Blue and Freeze, Earth: Brown and Quake (creates a small tremor when he strikes the ground with it) (Clip has a boulder on it). Patrick even has special clips where he has two different types of Dust in the clip (Example; Fire and Ice = Purple and "Freezer Burn" (encases the opponent a huge chunk of ice, then burns them from inside) (clip has burning ice crystal on it) (Blade has fire and steam off it) (Patrick only uses this clip type when he's fighting Grimm and when he's desperate), Fire and Earth = Maroon and "Lava") (clip has a ball of magma on it))

* **Excalibattle Rifle:** a customized rifle (resembles the Battle Rifle from the Halo Series) that has three firing modes: Semi-Auto, three-round burst, and full auto. It also has a button that can morph the stock into a sword's hilt and a three foot blade would come out from just above the barrel of the gun. Like his _LaserMores_ , _Excalibattle Rifle's_ blade can have special properties based on the clip that's in the rifle (Example; Fire: Fire (fire can be seen covering the blade.), Electricity: Stun (sparks come off the blade occasionally), Ice: Freeze (will have steam coming off of it), Earth: Quake (Blade looks like it's made of rock). However, it doesn't combine Dust properties.

* **Scatter Master:** A high-powered shotgun (resembles the Shotgun from the Halo Series) that can turn into a metal baseball bat.

 **Semblance:** Inspiration

* **Effects:** Allows Patrick to raise the moral of those around him

* **Activation Requirements:** Patrick can activate the semblance whenever he needs to, but he will only do so when things are taking a turn for the worst

 **Personality:** Patrick is a tech genius who mainly works alone but if the task he's about to do a bit too difficult for him, he will call for backup. He's also loyal to his friends and will come to assist them at a moment's notice. He supports Faunas and thinks that they deserve the same rights as humans. He used to support the White Fang back when they were a peaceful organization, however, he doesn't support the White Fang now a days. Despite that, He doesn't believe in taking a living being's life; he thinks that he shouldn't take the law into his own hands, so he only uses Electricity Dust against living things. Against Grimm, however, he doesn't let anything stop him from using everything he has to rid the Grimm from the face of Remnant.

 **HK-63**

 **Race:** Android

 **Gender:** identifies as Male

 **Appearance:**

* **Chassis:** brown and beige HK-55 chassis

 **Arsenal**

* **Meatbag Neutralizer:** A rifle that looks like a AK-47 assault rifle. Unlike any of his master, Patrick Browne, his rifle does not have a melee function. However, like _Excalibattle Rifle_ , _Meatbag Neutralizer_ has three firing modes: Semi-Auto, three-round burst, and full auto.

* **Wrist Missile Launchers:** In his wrists, HK has missile launchers that have various Dust ammo in them, allowing him to do various types of explosive damage.

* **Hidden Stun Batons:** While _Meatbag Neutralizer_ doesn't have a melee function, HK makes up for it with hidden stun baton in his wrist for when an enemy gets close enough for him it use them.

 **Personality** **:** HK is loyal to Patrick and his friends to a fault. He's programmed to called everyone who is Patrick's allies 'Master (Insert last name here)', unless there are two people with the same last name then if one is a guy and the other one is a girl, then he'll call the female 'Mistress (Insert last name here) but if two or more people have the same last name and are the same gender, then he'll call then by their first name, and he calls those he and Patrick are facing against as "Meatbags" and he'll call Grimm, "Grimmbags". He has the same mindset as his master for living things. However, when facing Grimm, He likes to go overkill against them.

* * *

 **Now before anyone get mad at me for using a Star Wars things, like HK, in a RWBY Fanfic, I like making references to pop culture in my stories, and to absolutely honest, you gotta agree that HK is one of the best Droids in the Star Wars Franchise ever! So if that outta the way, I hope you guys like the story and tell me if need to be done differently or not. I'll be updating whenever I get chance, so until then, I'll see you later.**


	2. BGND: Welcome To Beacon

**Hello everyone in the world of RWBY FanFiction! StarWars again with another BGND chapter! This one will span the second half of 'Ruby Rose', and 'A Shining Beacon' parts 1 and 2. Oh! And I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but A.S.H.S.S. stands for 'Advanced Sentient Home Security System'. And to avoid confusion, my fanfic's title and the team's name is suppose to be pronounced "Burgundy". Also I forgot to mention this in the Brown Trailer, but the only thing I own is my OCs. I don't own anything. I mean, I don't really own the plot either, it's just the RWBY canon timeline with my OCs in it. So with that out of the way, let's get to it!**

 **BGND: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

 _(Airship to Beacon, one week later)_

Patrick was enjoying the view of Vale from the ship. He still couldn't believe that a week ago, Headmaster Ozpin himself came to his house to admit Patrick to Beacon early. Yet, there he was on his way to Beacon when he should be in his final year at Focus with his brother and friends.

'I'm sure they'll be fine...' Patrick told himself.

"Excuse me?" Someone in Beacon's colours asked, trying to get the redhead's attention, "Are you Patrick Browne?"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Patrick politely answered.

"I was just wanting to get confirmation that this crate is your's." The Beacon staff member said as he show the Vigilante a scroll with a picture a crate with the words _'Do Not Rattle'_ spray-painted on it.

"Yep, that's mine." Patrick confirmed.

"OK, that's all my superiors wanted to know. I'll let get back to enjoying the view, Mr. Browne." And with that, the employee left Patrick to his devices.

Patrick was about to look back at the view when a news report came up, perking his interest, "The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evades authorities."

'Along with the Vigilante,' Patrick said in his head, 'That slippery snake has been slipping through my fingers every time I ran into this week! On the bright side, at least he didn't the Atlesian Knights I liberated.'

Then, A hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before disappearing.

Then the passengers' attention was drawn to the Beacon Academy, Patrick being one of them. Unfortunately for him, his attention was drawn away again when a blond guy, wearing some dinged-up armour over a black hoodie, jeans and black sneakers, and looking like he was trying his best to hold in his lunch bumped into him. He about to voice his irritation at him when he saw a girl in black and red with a red hooded cape, black hair with red at the tips and silver eyes, completely captivating his attention.

'Well that's someone you don't see everyday.' Patrick thought, but then back to his senses, 'Snap out of it, dude! Keep staring and she'll think you're a creepy stalker before you get a chance to talk to her!'

As soon as the airship landed, Patrick, along with the rest of the of the passengers left the ship. As he got off, he walked past the guy who bumped into him, who now had his head in a trash can while upchucking whatever was in his stomach. Patrick decided to tap 'Vomit Boy' on the shoulder to get his attention and gave him a package of mints, "You're gonna need this." and left him without saying a word. Patrick then started walking aimlessly around the campus.

After a few minutes of wandering around the campus grounds, Patrick was looking around, when all of a sudden, there was a sneeze that was followed by a huge explosion that, from what Patrick could tell, came from the courtyard.

'Last I checked, Dylan and _Boom Stick_ weren't here, so what the hell caused the explosion?' Patrick thought as he ran to the explosion site.

A few seconds later, Patrick arrived at the courtyard to find three girls; one with black hair, and black and white attire and a black bow on her head, holding a bottle of Fire Dust in one hand and a book in another, a platinum-haired girl that Patrick, as well as most people, knew as Weiss Schnee, heiress of the _Schnee Dust Company,_ who was yelling at the silver-eyed girl Patrick saw on the airship. After Schnee and 'Black Bow' left the area, the silver-eyed girl just flopped over and Patrick ran up to her to give her some help, only to run into a predicament as 'Vomit Boy' decided to do the same thing. In the end, they decided to grab one of the girl's arms to lift her up.

"There... you... go!" Patrick said as he and the armoured blond helped her up, "Well, I believe introductions are in order. Patrick Browne, at your service."

"I'm Jaune." 'Vomit Boy' said as he introduced himself.

"Ruby." The Silver-eyed girl replied, then said to Jaune, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Patrick took a whiff at Jaune's breath, "Yep, smells like it. Didn't you use the mints I gave you?"

"No." Jaune said as he hung his shame and popped a mint into his mouth.

"OK. Also, Ruby? That was my second guess." Patrick said as he returned his attention to the cloak-wearing girl.

"What was your..." Ruby asked but realized what it was, "Let me guess, 'Silver' or something like that?"

"Pretty much."

So, Patrick, Ruby and Jaune began walking around the Academy grounds while talking amongst themselves.

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune complained, resulting in Patrick facepalming himself while trying to suppress his laughter and Ruby starting to giggle.

"Look, I'm sorry! 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized as she was still giggling.

"And I thought you just had something bad for lunch." Patrick said to the Armoured Blond.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted to Ruby.

"OK, three things. One: I did not a crater in the courtyard, so that nickname can't work. Two: The only other way that can work is if she had acne all over her face. And three: I'm pretty sure I heard a sneeze before the explosion happened, so I think 'Snot Cannon' would be more accurate." Patrick defended the crimsonette, who gave him the stink eye when he said 'Snot Cannon', "Hey! I'm just being honest!"

"Still, the explosion was an accident!" Ruby added.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune said with confidence, only to have Patrick scoff in disbelief.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

Jaune responded with, "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Ruby just giggled while Patrick rolled his eyes in disbelief.

After a few seconds of awkward silence later, Ruby piped up, "So... I got this thing!" As she said that, she pulled out from behind her waist, what looked like a red and black briefcase, which transformed into a scythe almost twice her size and stabbed the blade into the ground, startling the Redhead and Jaune.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle." Ruby confirmed.

"A-wha...?" Jaune dumbfoundedly asked, causing Patrick to pinch his his nose in annoyance.

"It's also a gun." Both Patrick and Ruby said to the armoured blond, Patrick sounding annoyed, while Ruby was more positive.

"Oh! That's cool!" Jaune said, realising what it was.

"Mind if I examine it?" Patrick asked the Red Reaper politely.

"Alright..." Ruby agreed hesitantly as she handed the scythe to the Vigilante, "But be gentle with her."

"Her? You gave it a name?" Patrick asked.

"Yep, her name is _Crescent Rose._ " Ruby told him.

Patrick then proceeded to do some tricks with the scythe, before giving it back to it's owner, "Amazingly light considering the size it is. But, not my cup of tea due to the fact that it's meant to be left-handed, but that just your preference."

"Since you know so much about weapons, why don't you show us yours, Patrick?" Ruby asked the Redhead.

"Well, I've got a few." Patrick said as he took out what looked like a brown and beige cylinder handbag, but as soon as he pulled the handle, it transformed into a heavy machine gun, "This is my pride and joy, _Chain-Breaker._ It's a high-powered machine gun that..." Then Patrick grabbed the grip, made it parallel with rest of the weapon and pulled it further, creating a five foot pole with the main part of the gun being perpendicular with the pole, while the barrels of machine gun retracted to the gun, making a head of a hammer, "Is also a rocket rocket-powered warhammer."

"Awesome..." Ruby said while drooling over _Chain-Breaker,_ then recomposed herself, "but you said you had a few."

"I did." Patrick then pressed a button on _Chain-Breaker_ , causing it to get compacted again, "Next are my _LaserMores_." Patrick then pulled out of a couple of holsters on his hips a couple of silenced brown and beige pistols, "These are .50 CAL pistols that can turn into..." Patrick then flicked the pistols upwards, making barrels parallel with the grip. Then he pulled the triggers, creating a couple of three foot long blades of yellow light, occasionally sparking with electricity, "A couple of Plasma swords."

"Oh... neat!" Ruby said while looking at the _NeverMores_ in awe.

"Um... you're gonna need a bucket before I continue." Patrick told the Rose Reaper jokingly, " _LaserMore_ 's blade's properties are determined by the clip that's in it. At this moment, it has Electricity Dust clip in it; that's why you occasionally see sparks coming off the blades. Now, if I put in a Fire Dust clip..." Patrick then deactivated the swords and switched them to pistol mode, swapped out the clips, and switched them back to sword mode again, "This happens," When Patrick activated the plasma swords again, the blades were red and were on fire.

"Cool..." Ruby said, weaponstruck.

"Next, is my _Excalibattle Rifle_." Patrick put away his _LaserMores_ and pulled out a brown and beige battle rifle, "It's a Battle Rifle with three firing modes; Semi-automatic, three-round burst fire and fully automatic. It also..." Then with a push of a button, a four foot blade sprouted from above the barrel and the stock turned into a hilt of a sword, "can turn to a longsword. Like my _LaserMores_ , the blade's properties depend on the clip that's in it."

Patrick then reverted _Excalibattle Rifle_ to Battle Rifle mode, put it into it's holster and grabbed a brown and beige pump-action shotgun, "This one isn't that special. _Scatter Master_ is just a high-caliber pump-action shotgun that can turn into a bat." Then he put _Scatter Master_ into it's holster, "And that's the arsenal of Patrick Browne."

"Cool." Ruby said, not in a daze, then turned attention towards Jaune, "So... Jaune, what've you got?"

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword." Jaune said as he unsheathed a sword with a blade the same length as _LaserMore's_ Plasma blades and looks like it has seen many conflicts.

"Oooohh!" Ruby said as she looked at the sword.

"May I see it?" Patrick asked Jaune politely, who did so. Once he was given the sword, Patrick started inspecting it the same way he examined _Crescent Rose_ , "Wow! This is an elegantly made sword! Lightweight, yet durable." Patrick gave the sword back to the Armoured Blond.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" Jaune announced as he turned the scabbard of his sword into a white shield with a gold trim and a couple of golden crescents in the middle of the shield. Like the sword, the shield looks like it has seen better days.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she poked Jaune's shield, causing it to retract and expand several times before Jaune made it a scabbard again.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune explained.

"OK, to be honest, I think that is just a waste of a perfectly good shield. I mean, if you have it on our back, you'd be able to deflect ranged attacks as you're making a tactical retreat." Patrick expressed his opinion.

"Also... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said defeatedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said while giggling.

"That's nothing!" Patrick countered, "You should see my brother's weapon. It's basically a rocket launcher that can create an explosion even in melee combat."

"Wait - you made those!?" Jaune asked.

"Of course!" Ruby said with confidence, "Everyone at Signal forge their own weapons!"

"I may to copy off of some blueprints, but other than that, all of my arsenal was made with my two hands." Patrick told Jaune, "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained the origins of his sword and shield.

"Then... it's not a 'hand-me-down'," Patrick countered the blond knight, "It's a family heirloom."

"Well I like it!" Ruby complimented the Shield Scabbard, "Not many people have an appreciation of the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune as he sheathed the sword.

"So, why did you guys help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked her male companions.

"Eh, why not?" Jaune replied, "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"I wanted to make a good first impression and be a gentleman." Patrick answered.

"Hmm..." Ruby hummed as she looked around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune argued.

"Hang on, I got it." Patrick told them as he pressed a button on the scroll that was strapped onto his left wrist, "A.L.I.S, where are we supposed to go?"

"Alice? Who's Alice?" Ruby asked the Vigilante.

"Oh! A.L.I.S. is my A.I.. It stands for Advanced Logistics and Intelligence System. She lets me know what's going on in battle and other stuff." Patrick explained.

 _"You're supposed to go to the auditorium, in the middle of the campus grounds."_ A.L.I.S. told Patrick through his 'wrist-scroll'.

"Alright, thanks A.L.I.S.!" Patrick thanked his A.I., the looked at other companions, "Well, shall we?"

So, Patrick, Ruby and Jaune started to walk to the auditorium. As they were heading there, A.L.I.S. asked her master through an earpiece in his ear, _"Why did you tell them that the 'A' in my name stood for 'Advanced' when it actually stands for 'Armour'?"_

"To avoid having to show them the armour." Patrick whispered into his earpiece.

 _"Oh right! You don't want to put them in danger by telling them you're the Titanium Vigilante?"_ A.L.I.S. understood.

A few minutes later, the three latecomers entered the auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Then, a girl with blond hair that reaches her knees wearing a tan crop-top jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons, a low cut yellow crop top with a black flaming heart on the upper left underneath said jacket, black short shorts, brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves, as well as yellow bracelets started waving at Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The blond shouted to Ruby.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to her male companions before going to the blond.

"I... don't really have anyone to talk to besides you, Ruby..." Patrick said to the Red Reaper, "Mind if I come with?"

After thinking it over for a bit, Ruby nodded, "...Alright, I guess you can come with me." Then Patrick walked over to the blond with Ruby.

"Hey! Who's your friend?" The Blond asked Ruby.

"Oh! Yang, this is Patrick Browne, one of the people I ran into today. Patrick, this is my big sister, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby introduced her sister and her newest friend.

"Pleased to meet you, Yang." Patrick greeted as he extended his hand to Yang.

"Nice to meet you too, Patrick." Yang said as she shook Patrick's hand, "Good to know my little sis has someone other than me to talk to."

"YANG!" Ruby yelled at her sister in embarrassment.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Yang apologized, "So, other than meeting Patrick, how's your first day going?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby accused her sister

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby started rambling.

"Wait, what hole?" Patrick asked himself while Ruby was rambling.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked while grinning from ear to ear.

Ruby scoffed, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!" The girl in question yelled at Ruby, startling both Ruby and Patrick, resulting in Ruby jumping into her sister's arms.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby screamed.

"Ah! Where did you come from!" Patrick yelled at the same time as the Red Reaper.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Schnee said, accusingly.

"Oh my god, you really exploded..." Yang realized as her sister got down from her arms.

"It was an accident." Ruby said to Weiss, "It was an accident!" then the Heiress held up a "DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" pamphlet to Ruby, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss rambled off to very confused Ruby.

"Wow..." Patrick said, unimpressed, "Does everyone at SDC have to memorize that?" which received an icy glare from the Heiress.

"You really wanted to make things up to me?" Weiss asked the Red Reaper.

"Absolutely?" Ruby answered, unsure.

Weiss handed Ruby the pamphlet and told her, "Read this, and never speak to me again." Patrick then plucked the pamphlet out of Ruby's hands and began to read it.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said, trying to defuse the situation, "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby agreed as she held her hand out to the Heiress and she cleared her throat "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Weiss said, sarcasm dripping from her tone, "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She then points at Jaune off in the distance, who perked up at the mention of his name.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby said with enthusiasm in her eyes.

Weiss responded with a flat and unamused, "No."

"Wow..." Patrick said as he put the pamphlet he had in his satchel, "You're a real buzz killer, you know that?"

Weiss was about to tell the Vigilante off when everyone's attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin left the stage, Glynda stepped up to the mic to give her speech "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said bluntly.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.

The subject was changed when Jaune piped in "I'm a natural blond, you know!" which resulted in Weiss and Patrick facepalming themselves.

* * *

 _(Later that night, Beacon Ballroom)_

Patrick was in his PJs, which was of just a simple beige long sleeved shirt and brown PJ pants, with a sleeping bag under his arm, walking over to an empty spot in the ballroom, which just happened to be where the Rose-Xiao Long sisters were sleeping. So, he got his sleeping bag ready and flopped down on the sleeping arrangement.

"What about Jaune and Patrick?" Yang asked her sister, continuing their conversation, They're... nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a 200% increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one..." Ruby pointed out, feeling depressed.

"There's no such things negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang countered, which resulted in her getting a dog-shaped pillow to the face by her sister, and hit in the head by a stuffed Jack Russell toy, "Ah! The back of my head!" Yang then rolled over to see who hit her, which was Patrick, giving her the stink eye, "What!?"

"One of those friends is trying to sleep." Patrick said in a calm fashion, "So if you please quiet down, that would be great." Patrick then put in earbuds, started listening to music on his scroll, rolled over and went to sleep.

"Anyway..." Yang rolled back over to Ruby, "So, Patrick's kinda good-looking."

"I guess..." Ruby agreed, not really paid attention to Yang's statement, "While he were having dinner, he and I were talking. Apparently, he too got admitted to Beacon early, though it was only one year early. Why we was admitted early, I don't know."

"Cool! He also has a lot of weapons as well. I guess he's a weapons fanatic like you." That statement was returned with another pillow to the face, "Maybe you too can be best friends in the future." Yang then had a devilish grin on her face, "Or maybe something more..." Another pillow to the face was the response.

"Yang! That's a little too soon, don't you think?!" Ruby scolded her sister, "We just met! Don't you try anything, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise..." Yang said as she crossed her fingers behind her back, but in her head, she said 'Yet.'

* * *

 **Well, that's 'Welcome to Beacon'! for those not aware of what's going on, I will be making Patrick and Ruby into a couple, but not instantly. Other than that, the rest of the ships will be the canon ones ( _Arkos_ , _StormPower_ (** **What I think the ship name should be for Ren and Nora because _StormFlower_ is the name of Ren's SMGs, and storms tend to generate lightning, which is what gives Nora more power since she's based off Thor) and I'm on the fence whether or not I should have either _Black Sun_ or _Bumblebee_ because neither of them have been confirmed in canon. And before you _White Rose_ shippers get mad at me, I am a _White Rose_ shipper myself, but this is my own fanfic, so bugger off! My fanfic, my rules! **

**Also I've listened to the Volume 4 soundtrack, and I have a few things to say.**

 **One: I also watched JAC OneManBand's video of _Bmblb_ and I agree with him; the song isn't about the _Bumblebee_ ship or Yang's motorcycle with the same name, I think it's for ALL ships. So every shipper came can use it for their ship, not just the Bumblebee ship.**

 **Two; I cried the first time I heard the somber part of _Let's Just Live_... GODDAMNIT WILLIAMS! WHY MUST YOU PLAY WITH MY HEARTSTRINGS! other than that, I loved it. **

**Three; every time I listen to _This Life Is Mine_ , I imagine a few people with a drum set and a couple of electric guitars crash the concert in 'Punished'.**

 **Four; _Bad Luck Charm_ is a perfect way to describe Qrow's _Misfortune_ semblance.**

 **Five; _Armed and Ready_ should be Yang's new theme. It describes her struggles so well! **

**Now, with that rant out of the way, The next chapter will be the entire Initiation... so it's probably gonna really long... but you will be able to meet the rest of BGND. Well, that's all I have to say, this is StarWars signing off.**


	3. BGND: The Beacon Initiation

**Hey everyone in the fanfiction world! StarWars here again with another BGND chapter. This chapter will have the entire initiation, so my apologies if it seems a bit long. so without further adieu, here we go!**

 **BGND: The Beacon Initiation**

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy Locker Room, the following morning)_

Patrick was at his locker, getting his stuff ready for the Initiation later today.

Alright, A.L.I.S.?" Patrick asked his A.I. as he put on his armour's chestpiece over his attire, "Could you please do a diagnostic over the armour while I get the weapons ready?"

 _"Of course, sir."_ A.L.I.S. said as Patrick grabbed _Chain-Breaker_ from the locker.

'Hmmm...' Patrick thought to himself, 'Considering how Ozpin congratulated me for keeping my kill count as 'The Titanium Vigilante' to a minimum, I doubt he'd have us fight real people. So I think it would safe to use the Fire Dust cartridges' With that assumption, Patrick loaded his arsenal with his Fire Dust cartridges. When he was done, Patrick asked his A.I., "Are the diagnostics done A.L.I.S.?"

 _"Actually, they were done ten seconds ago, sir."_ A.L.I.S. informed the Redhead, _"And all systems are go."_

"Good, then let's go to the Initiation, Patrick announced as he closed his locker door, but as soon as he closed it, there was the sound of something embedding itself into the side of his locker. When he looked to see what it was, he saw Jaune, hanging off his locker via a red and bronze spear impaling the hood of his hoodie.

'Those colours...' Patrick said in his head, 'Why do I get the feeling I've seen them before?' He looked over to his right to see Schnee fuming and a tall girl with bright red hair in a ponytail, a bronze circlet in her hair, large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze, armoured corset, a pair of brown gloves, the left one having a bronze bracer over it, a short, red and brown skirt, bronze, armoured greaves and brown high heels.' Oh, that explains it.' Patrick thought as he recognized that the spear belonged to the famous Pyrrha Nikos, AKA, 'The Invincible Girl', known for winning the Mistral Regional Tournament four years straight and being the mascot for _Pumpkins Pete's Marshmallow Flakes_ Cereal. Patrick just shrugged it off as he headed over to where the Initiation was taking place.

* * *

 _(Cliff overlooking The Emerald Forest, a few hours)_

Patrick, along with the rest of the first-years, was standing on the edge of a cliffside overlooking a vast forest with several ruins popping up here and there. All the students were standing on silver tiles with Beacon's insignia on them. In front of them was Ozpin and Goodwitch, Ozpin with a coffee mug with Beacon's insignia on it and Goodwitch holding a large Scroll.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." Goodwitch spoke up. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Patrick could have sworn he heard a groan from one of the students.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." That's when Patrick heard Ruby yell "WHAT?!" as soon as Ozpin said that. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Patrick saw Jaune raise his hand, but it got ignored, "Good! Now, take your positions."

As soon as Ozpin finished, everyone got into poses, Patrick looking he's getting ready to jump. As soon as he was launched from his tile, he screamed, "YEEHAW!" When he felt his body start to descend back to the ground, he put his hat into his satchel and pressed a button on his Wrist-Scroll, which caused his chestpiece to extend to the rest of his body. As soon as the armour covered the rest of his body, he used his jet boots to slow his descent and landed safely on the ground.

"OK, good landing strategy." Patrick said to himself, then asked his A.I., "So, A.L.I.S., where is our objective?"

 _"I did a geological scan of The Emerald Forest, and I picked up some ruins in a clearing a few clicks north of us."_ A.L.I.S. informed the Vigilante.

"Alright, then let's-" Patrick was about to head north when A.L.I.S. cut him off.

 _"However, ahead of us, there is a horde of Grimm stampeding in our direction."_

"Oh, well then you know my next two questions, how many and what kind?" Patrick asked as he got _Chain-Breaker_ ready.

 _"Scanning... a few dozen Boarbatusks."_

"Ha! Boarbatusks?" Patrick gloated, " _Chain-Breaker_ can go through them like a hot knife through butter!"

 _"Well, the stampede will be arriving in three... two... one..."_ Then, dozens of Boarbatusks came stampeding out of the brush, only to get mauled by a barrage of red hot blaster bolts from the Vigilante's Machine Gun. when _Chain-Breaker_ run out of Dust, Patrick took the canister of Fire Dust out of his chain gun, threw it what was left of the horde and used one of his _LaserMores_ to blow it up, resulting in an explosion taking out the rest of the Grimm.

"Ha! Take that, you dirty pigs!" Patrick gloated as he reloaded his beloved weapon.

 _"Sir, you might want to look behind you."_ A.L.I.S. warned Patrick.

"Why, what's behind..." Patrick asked as he saw a Boarbatusk twice the size of an average Boarbatusk and it's tusks had several spikes on them a few feet behind him, "Me?" Then the giant Grimm got it's species' infamous spinning charge attack ready, "Ah... shoot." However, almost immediately after he said that, the Boarbatusk got hit by rocket, resulting in it getting flung a couple and landed right at the Vigilante's feet, who was bewildered at what just happened

Then, out of the brush came a dirty blond with the top of his head being green, though only a few strands of the green hair can be seen due to fact he was wearing a grey flat cap. He was also wearing a black T-shirt with a green eyeball in the middle of the shirt, denim jeans and green sneakers. In his hands was a green and pink rocket launcher. When he saw the remains of the Boarbatusk fading away, he said, "Aw... I wanted to make Emerald Forest Ham."

"Goddammit, Dylan!" Patrick said as he facepalmed himself, "Twice!"

"OK, I can get my 'Emerald Forest Ham' pun," The Demolitionist, now known as Dylan, responded, "But what was the other one?"

"It was when the Grimm was getting ready to charge I said 'Ah... shoot.' and all of a sudden, your rocket hit it."

"Oh!" Dylan said, realizing what Patrick meant, then started giggling, "I gotta be honest, that was sheer coincidence on my part, bro!"

Patrick just sighed as he walked to his brother and gave him a bro-hug, "In any case, it's good to see you again, bro."

"Likewise, though I didn't think I would run into you so quickly."

Patrick just started walking in the direction of the ruins that A.L.I.S. told him about with his brother in tow, "And I didn't expect to run into you at all! I mean, why didn't you tell me you were here!?"

"Two reasons: one; I wanted it to be a surprise, and two; Ozpin told me not to." Dylan confessed.

"Wait, Ozpin himself told you to not tell your brother that you were admitted a year early just like he was?! When did he do this?!" Patrick interrogated his brother.

"Two weeks ago." Dylan explained, "You see, I came home from the mall two weeks ago- In fact, I believe you were at Junior's club getting info on Rust's operations that day- anyway, when i got home, mom said that I had a visitor. I knew it wasn't Tyler or Ethan, otherwise she would have that they were there, so I was curious. Turns out, it was Ozpin himself in the living room. So, we talked about certain things and then he asked me if I knew The Titanium Vigilante."

"He asked me that when he visited my place a week ago!" Patrick interrupted.

"Really? Anyway, i told him everyone in Vale knew the Vigilante, but then he asked if I knew him personally. I was able to hold the information in for a bit, but then he was able to make me crack. I'm sorry! I know how you wanted to keep your identity a secret, but he made me!" Dylan was close to bawling his eyes out.

"Dylan..." Patrick said, trying to reassure his brother, "You do realize you talking to Ozpin, right?" Dylan just nodded, "Most likely he already knew that I was the Vigilante long before he visited you. In fact, I think the fact that you were affiliated with me was one of the main reasons why you were brought to Beacon early."

"Oh yeah... duh! Though I think my combat scores did help too." Dylan said, relieved.

"Yeah, we were the best of the best in focus, along with Tyler and Ethan."

"Yeah," Then Dylan had a 'lightbulb' moment, "I bet you 10 Lien that we run into Tyler and Ethan too."

"Ha! Not happening!" Patrick retorted, "Based on what you told me, I wouldn't be surprised if they're admitted to Beacon as well. I will bet that we'll run into them while they're trying to fight off a big Grimm."

"I'll bet on that." Dylan accepted the bet.

A few minutes later, the brothers reached a clearing with a ruin that consists of ruined walls encircling several pedestals with black and gold objects on them.

"This looks like the place." Patrick told his brother, but then noticed a familiar blond at the ruin, "Is that... Yang?"

"Who's Yang?" Dylan asked, but was left unanswered as Patrick ran up ahead, "Fine, don't answer my question. See if I fucking care!" Then walked up to the ruin.

"Hey Yang." Patrick said, grabbing her attention.

With a confused look on her face, Yang asked The Vigilante, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Wha-" Patrick started, but then patted his face and realized that he was still in his armour, "Oh, sorry." Then with a push of a button, Patrick collapsed his helmet into his armour, revealing his face to Yang, "Sorry, I forgot I had silly thing on."

"Oh, hey Patrick!" Yang greeted Patrick now that she knew who it was.

"Ugh, you could have waited." Dylan said as he caught up with his brother, "And you didn't answer my question; who. The hell. Is Yang?"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" Patrick apologized, "Dylan, this is Yang Xiao Long, one of the people I ran into yesterday. Yang, this is my annoying, but loveable brother, Dylan Greene."

"Nice to meet you Yang." Dylan greeted the blond.

"Nice to meet you too." Yang turned her attention to Patrick, "You run into Ruby yet?"

"Nope, sorry." Patrick told Yang, "But don't worry, she's got that big honking scythe of hers! She'll be fine." Then he noticed the girl with the black bow from yesterday, "I don't believe we've met, Patrick Browne."

"Blake Belladonna." 'Black Bow' told him.

"Dylan Greene, at your service." Dylan said as he bowed.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, let's see what the..." Patrick said as he looked at all the stands and saw 2 of every chess piece of both colours, minus the King and Queen pieces, on each of them, "Really? Chess pieces?" Then a Black Knight piece was thrusted into his face, which he knew what was about to happen, "Oh no..."

"It's just a flesh wound." Dylan said in a mocking Atlesian noble accent.

"Goddammit Dylan!" Patrick screamed for the second time today.

"I don't get it." Yang stated with a confused look on her face.

" _Monty Python: Knights of the Holy Grail_. Black Knight fight scene. When he gets his arms cut off, he simply states that it's 'Just a flesh wound.' And Dylan is currently holding a Black Knight chess piece." Patrick explained the pun that his brother made.

"Oh..." Yang giggled, realizing the pun, "Now I get it. That's funny."

"Don't encourage him." Patrick deadpanned, then noticed in his peripheral vision that Blake's bow twitched a bit, 'How could her bow twitch? The only time I saw a bow twitch like that was when my neighbor's cat had a bow over it's... ears...' Patrick then put two and two together, 'Why would Blake hide the fact that she's a faunus? Meh, to each their own.' Then, there was a high-pitched scream off in the distance.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang announced.

"That is not a girl screaming," Patrick corrected, "That is a _guy_ screaming like girl."

"How do you know what a guy screaming like a girl sounds like?" Yang countered.

"Because Dylan screamed like a girl back at Focus." Patrick retorted as he pointed at his brother.

"That was one time." Dylan defended himself, "One. Fucking. Time!"

"You still screamed like a girl."

"What made him scream like a girl?" Yang asked while trying, but failing badly to keep a straight face.

"A spider." Patrick said, causing Yang to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! Those can be deadly!" Dylan retorted.

"Maybe in Vacuo, but not in Vale!" Patrick pointed out.

Then, a voice that was familiar to everyone but Dylan was heard from above, "Heads up..." When everyone looked up, falling from the sky was other than Ruby herself.

"Ruby?" Patrick asked no-one in particular.

Then, out of nowhere, Jaune was seen flying towards the Red Reaper and ended up colliding with her, resulting in the both of them crashing into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her partner.

"I..." Yang said, dumbfounded.

"She must be pretty light to be flung here by the catapults." Patrick added.

Almost immediately, there was a roar of an Ursa from the forest. As everyone at the ruin readied their weapons, an Ursa came out into the clearing while getting blasted by pink explosions behind it. As the Grimm fall over from the explosives, a short, redheaded girl in a collared black vest with a grey hammer with a lightning bolt on the back, though it was hard to see due to the steel grenade launcher on her back, a white sleeveless top under the vest, a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh and pink sneakers rolled off of it while screaming in delight, "Yeehah!" After she was done rolling, she whined, "Aw... it's broken." as she looked it over.

As she was looking over the corpse of the Ursa, a tall brunette with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, and wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes came up from behind the Ursa, looking exhausted, said to the crazy redhead, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." But when he looked up at where his companion was, she was no longer there, so he started to look around frantically to find her.

The redhead, now known as Nora, was at one of the pedestals with a White Rook piece on it, "Oh..." Nora said before she picked it up and began to dance and making a couple of poses, one being her hands under her chin and left foot in the air, the chess piece on the sole of her shoe, the other being her arms stretched outwards, and her right foot in the air and the Rook on her head, all while she was chanting "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Her dance was interrupted when her partner shouted at her, sounding irritated, "NORA!"

Nora just giggled as she saluted and tilted her head, causing the Rook on her head to fall into her hand, and said, "Coming Ren!" and happily skipped along to her friend, leaving everyone at the ruin dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I..." Yang said, still dumbfounded.

"OK, she is the new definition of 'crazy'!" Patrick announced.

"What was the old definition?" Blake asked.

"Dylan." Patrick said bluntly as he pointed at his brother.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled, but then reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I was."

Then there was another roar, this one completely different.

"Oh, what now?" Patrick asked, the sound of annoyance coming from his voice as he started revving up _Chain-Breaker_.

Then, a guy with Nickel grey hair, wearing a Nickel grey T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers came out of the forest, looking like he was thrown out of the forest by something. To slow himself down, he used his weapon, which was a chrome Sniper Rifle with a steel spearhead on it, by thrusting the spearhead into the ground. "Right, note to self, don't try and get a shot at that thing when it's charging right at you." the sniper said as he took a potshot into the forest.

"No shit, Sherlock!" said another male wearing a blue baseball cap, jersey, shorts and running shoes and wielding a blue pump-action shotgun as eh came out of the brush. He then cracked his knuckles and two identical copies formed. "Get that thing off our backs!" He ordered his clones, who nodded and ran into the brush, giving their creator a chance to run.

At the same time, A screech was heard as Pyrrha came out the forest with a Death Stalker in tow.

"Jaune!" The Spartan called out the Armoured Blond's name.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried back.

"Tyler!" Patrick yelled out, to which The Sniper recognized.

"Patrick!" Tyler responded, as he ran up to the Armoured Redhead.

"Ethan!" Dylan yelled out to the Cloner, who took notice.

"Dylan!" Ethan greeted as he too ran up to the Browne-Greene siblings.

Then Ruby jumped out of the tree that she and Jaune crashed into. As soon as she landed, her sister said, "Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby responded and was about to give her sister a hug.

Patrick, Dylan, Tyler and Ethan were about to join in by giving each other bro-hugs when a certain energetic redhead popped in between and said, "Nora!" and knocking all of them off-balance in surprise.

After dusting themselves off, Patrick asked the Sniper Clone duo, "So what did you two piss off this time?"

"I don't remember the name, but I do know that it's a big ape." Ethan answered, causing Patrick to look at him with dinner plate eyes.

"You're telling me that you knuckleheads managed to piss of a BERINGEL?!" Patrick accused his friends, which as soon as he said as he said that, the Grimm in question came into the clearing, still chasing the Clones that Ethan made earlier.

"Pretty much." Tyler confirmed.

"Great! First a Ursa, then a Death Stalker, now a Beringel!" Patrick shouted as he listed off the Grimm that were present, "What's next, a flipping NEVERMORE!?" He then turned his attention to Dylan with a look of 'Pay up', who went into his pocket and grabbed ten Lien and upt it in Patrick's hand.

"You two made a bet?" Tyler asked.

"Yep. It was based on that whether or not you would be trying to fight off a big Grimm when we ran into you."

"Oh..." The Sniper Clone duo said in understanding

Blake then piped in, "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Then the Blond at the ruins roared, causing her hair to get set on fire and her eyes turning as red as Ruby's cloak, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

During the two seconds, Dylan looked at his watch and Ren finally came to the rest of the gang, and then when the seconds were up, Dylan piped in, "OK, two seconds are up."

"Um... Yang?" Ruby asked as she tugged on her sister's sleeve and pointed into the air, which also grabbed the Vigilante's attention, as he looked at where Ruby was pointing at as well.

When he saw what it was, he went wide-eyed again and yelled, "Goddammit! Sometimes I hate it when I'm right!"

Everyone then looked up and saw a giant Nevermore overhead and clinging onto it's leg for dear life was Weiss.

"Why did you leave me?!" Weiss yelled at the Red Reaper.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby replied.

"Wait a minute..." Patrick said, trying to process everything, before asking Ruby, "You came here on that?!"

"Yeah?" Ruby answered, unsure on how the Vigilante would react.

"OK, now I've seen everything."

"She's gonna fall." the Disguised Faunus said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said with confidence.

"She's falling." Ren confirmed as they saw the Heiress started falling.

"Blake called it." Dylan added his two-Lien worth, which resulted in getting a smack in the back of the head by his brother.

As Weiss was falling, was caught in mid-air by the Blond Knight.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune smirked.

"Goddammit Jaune!" Patrick groaned as he facepalm himself.

"Do you say that whenever someone makes a bad pun?" Yang asked the Vigilante.

"Pretty much." Patrick confirmed.

Then Jaune looked down, realizing that he and Weiss were still in the air, "Oh god." The two of them then hing on to each other as they started falling again. "Oh no... oomph!" Jaune screamed as he face planted into the ground, followed by getting by the Heiress.

"My hero." Weiss sarcastically said.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

Then Pyrrha landed at the feet of the rest of the group with the Death Stalker still chasing her.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can all dies together!" Yang said.

"Can't we push dying to a week from friday?" Dylan asked.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby boasted as she charged at the scorpion Grimm.

Ruby, wait!" Yang yelled at the scythe-wielder as she fired her scyther rifle and charged at the Death Stalker even faster, only to get swatted away by said Grimm and got knocked back.

D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby stammered as she slowly got back up, followed by shooting the Death Stalker and retreated while sheathing Crescent Rose as the Death Stalker started charging after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she and the Vigilante ran over to the Red Reaper. Ruby rushed over to her sister as the Nevermore cawed and sent dozens of of razor-sharp feathers that pinned Ruby's cape to the ground and blocked Yang from reaching her. Patrick then proceed to weave through the feathers until he got to Ruby and tried to help by attempting to pull the feather that trapped Ruby out of the ground, "Ruby! Patrick! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby responded as tried to free her cloak from the feather too.

"In the middle of something here!" Patrick retorted, still trying to get the feather out of the ground, but then remembered that he still had his LaserMores, so he grabbed one and turned it to sword mode and slashed at it, freeing Ruby's cloak. However, that's when they noticed the Death Slacker's tail was descending onto them. They heard Yang call out her sister's name before the tail was encased in ice, saving them from a gruesome death.

"You are so childish!" The Heiress scowled at the Scythe-wielder.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked as she looked up and saw the Death-Stalker's frozen tail just inches from her face.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continued as she took her weapon, which was a steel rapier with a revolving chamber that had a different Dust type in each barrel just above the hilt, out of the ice, "And I suppose I can be a little bit... difficult... bit if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby countered, " I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss commented as she walked over to the rest of the group.

Ruby sighed in relief, closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as she whispered to herself, "Normal knees..." Then noticed the Death Stalker trying to free itself. Patrick offered her a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

When everyone got back together Jaune drew everyone's attention to the Nevermore overhead, "Guys? That thing's circling back! What're we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss informed everyone as as she pointed at the chess pieces.

"She's right. our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby agreed with the Heiress, "There's no sense in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's a plan I can get behind!" Jaune agreed as well.

"Alright, those who haven't grabbed an artifact, grab one and get moving!" Patrick ordered as he put his armour's helmet back on. Jaune, Ruby and Tyler did just that and grabbed an artifact each; Jaune grabbing a White Rook, Ruby a White Knight and Tyler a Black Knight. Just then, the Death Stalker's stinger was starting to break the ice it was in.

"Time we left." Ren told the others.

"OK, people, let's go!" Patrick ordered, "Move it! Move it!"

A while later, the 12 teens reached another ruin site; this one being a pillar in a deep chasm being overlooked by the cliffside and connected to the forest by a single stone bridge.

They were almost there when Ethan felt a sharp pain in his chest. Patrick was the first to notice and he knew what it, "Let me guess; clones are dead."

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, and I have a feeling that the monkey will be going after me next." Ethan suspected.

"Well then," Patrick said as he grabbed Chain-Breaker and got it ready, "I say we give 'em a fight to remember. You guys in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Dylan said as he grabbed his RPG.

"Yeah, I'm in." Tyler confirmed as he readied his Sniper Rifle.

"That dirty ape owes me two clones." Ethan added as he cocked his shotgun.

Ruby looked back and noticed that Patrick and company were looking back at the forest, "What are you guys doing?!"

"Giving you guys you less Grimm to worry about." Patrick answered, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"OK, be safe." Ruby told him as she regrouped with the rest of the group.

The first Grimm to arrive at the scene was the Death Stalker, which Patrick and his friends hid from because it wasn't the Grimm they were waiting for. A few seconds later was when the Beringel finally arrived.

"A.L.I.S., start scanning the Beringel for weaknesses." Patrick told his A.I.. Once the Gorilla Grimm was in range, Patrick yelled, "OPEN FIRE!" And everyone started to unload their weapons at the the Beringel. The Grimm then retaliated by smashing his fists into the ground, but the attack was easily evaded. It then attempted to grabbed the Demolitionist, but all it grabbed was air as Dylan fired a rocket at the ground underneath him, sending him flying away from the Grimm. Patrick was the next target for the Grimm as it attempted to pound the Vigilante into the ground. Patrick just used his jet boots to evade the attack. Once _Chain-Breaker_ was out of Dust, Patrick threw the cartridge at the Beringel and once it was underneath the Grimm, Patrick shot a _LaserMore_ round at it, creating a big explosion. However, all the explosion did was piss the Grimm off.

"Uh... A.L.I.S.?" Patrick asked his A.I. with a worried tone in his voice.

 _"Analysis complete. I would advice dismembering the hands and feet of the Beringel leaving it unable to attack and exposing its weak spot."_ A.L.I.S. informed the redhead.

"Well, before we can cut them off, we need to trap it." Patrick pointed out, "Dylan, we need you to-"

"Already on it." Dylan said as he loaded his RPG with rocket with a snowflake on it. He aimed at one of the legs and fired the projectile. When the missile reached it's destination, it exploded and encased the leg in ice. Dylan did the same thing to the rest of the Beringel's limbs, leaving it vulnerable to attacks.

Patrick switched out _Chain-Breaker_ for _Excalibattle Rifle_ and switched it from rifle to sword mode. Then he looked the Sniper, "Tyler! Penetrating Armour!"

Tyler nodded as he used the recoil from his sniper rifle and Patrick used his jet boots to boost themselves over to the Beringel's limbs. Then, with a swift slash of their blades, they were able to cut through each limb with ease, leaving the Grimm exposed, "Alright, where's the weak spot, A.L.I.S.?"

 _"The weak spot it in the back of the neck, sir."_ A.L.I.S. informed him, " _But based on the many bullets in the back of it's neck, I can assume that bullets and sharp objects will do nothing to it. I suggest blunt instruments to take it out."_

"Alright." Patrick said as he grabbed _Chain-Breaker_ again and switched it to Hammer mode and looked at Dylan and Ethan, "Explosive Grand Slam!" Dylan and Ethan nodded, Dylan used his rocket Launcher to launch himself into the air, while Ethan created a clones and used them to lift himself into the air, and Patrick used his jet boots to get into the air. When they reached the peaks of their jumps, Dylan threw the RPG and grabbed the exhaust port and Ethan turned his Shotgun into a bat covered in barbed wire. As all three of them began their descent, they got their weapons ready to swing and as soon as they reached the neck, they swung their at the same time, creating a huge explosion. A few seconds later, as the dust cleared all three friends stood on top of the Grimm as it started to disintegrate.

"Booyah! That was awesome!" Patrick shouted as everyone celebrated.

Dylan cleared his throat and said in a french accent, "Gentleman, slap my hand." And held up his hand.

Patrick tried to stifle his giggling as he high five, all while saying his famous quote, "Goddammit Dylan."

"Oh come on, that was good." Dylan said to his brother.

"Come on, let's see if the others need help." Patrick told his friends as they walked over to ruins. When they got there, they saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang dealing with the Nevermore, while they saw the Death Stalker, along with what was left of the bridge, fall into into chasm. They also saw Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha landing in front of Patrick and friends and Ren looked like he was about to collapse.

"Everyone do the Flop!" Dylan said while posing like the 'Do the Flop' guy from _ASDF movie_ before flopping onto the ground at the same time as Ren did.

"Goddammit Dylan!" Patrick yelled as he facepalmed himself for the umpteenth time today.

After that, they watched the fight between Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the Nevermore. As soon as Ruby decapitated the Nevermore's head, Dylan reacted with, "Off with it's head!" in an mocking Atlesian noble's accent, which got another "Goddammit Dylan!" form his brother.

* * *

 _(Initiation_ _Ceremony, Beacon Auditorium, later that day)_

After teams RWBY and JNPR were created, Patrick, Dylan, Tyler and Ethan were standing at attention in a row while facing Ozpin.

Patrick Browne, Dylan Greene, Tyler Nicholson and Ethan Dodger. Ozpin announced, "you four acquired the Black Knight pieces."

"Just a flesh wound." Dylan whispered, which earned him an elbow into his side by his brother.

"From this day forward, you will work together as Team BGND." then the auditorium was filled with applause, "Led by... Patrick Browne." Patrick just smirked with satisfaction, "Congratulations, Mr. Browne. I trust you can handle the job?"

"Believe me when I say that I've had to handle this bad pun generator since I was five." Patrick stated as he put his brother in a headlock, who tried to get himself out of said headlock, "I can handle it."

"Very good." Ozpin said as the ceremony ended, "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm Room, later that evening)_

Patrick and the rest of the newly formed Team BGND were getting everything unpacked in their dorm room, which was right next to Team RWBY's.

Patrick was finishing plugging in his computer when he said "And... done!" Then he got back up and looked at his setup.

"Not quite." Dylan told his brother as he and the other members of BGND looked at a crate in the middle of the room, "We still have to deal with this thing."

"Whoops!" Patrick realized, "Forgot about him." and grabbed the crowbar that was next to the crate.

"Him? Who's..." Dylan asked, then facepalmed himself when he realized what was in the crate, "Oh no, you didn't."

"What?" Patrick asked as he opened the crate from the front, making it spill tons of packing peanuts, "Did you expect me not to bring my greatest creation?" He then pulled out of the crate a deactivated HK-63, and did everything needed to activate the robot.

Once activated HK took a look around to find his master, and he saw he said, _"Salutation: Greeting Master Browne. I see we are in a Beacon Academy dorm room. I take it you have passed the Initiation?"_

"Yep. I also made some new friends and ran into some old ones." Patrick confirmed as he pulled out his scroll and brought up a picture of teams RWBY, JNPR and BGND that Patrick took with a drone after they got back to Beacon. In the picture, the Xiao Long-Rose and Browne-Greene siblings were in center of the photo, standing beside each other, making silly faces and Yang and Dylan made bunny ears behind their siblings heads, Blake was just standing next to Yang with a neutral look on her face, Weiss was next to Blake looking at the siblings with a annoyed look on her face, Tyler and Ethan were going in on the Browne-Greene siblings' shenanigans as well. Behind Teams RWBY and BGND, Nora looked like she was hugging Ren too tight due to the tint of blue in his face and Jaune was looking at the camera with a smile on his face and Pyrrha had her arm on Jaune's shoulder also smiling at the camera, "These are Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY. Their team name is spelled with a 'W' instead of an 'U'." Patrick explained as he pointed at each person in the photo, "Next is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren of Team JNPR. Everyone just calls Lie Ren by his surname. And last, but not least, we got me, Dylan, Tyler and Ethan of Team BGND. Also, Teams RWBY and JNPR know that I'm the Titanium Vigilante."

"Query: So where is the rest of your team?" HK asked.

"Behind you, you Bucket of Bolts!" Dylan answered, Making his presence known to the Vigilante's Sidekick.

 _"Delight: Oh! Master Greene! It's a pleasure to see you again! It's been too long! And a pleasure seeing you as well, Masters Nickelson and Dodger."_

"Good to see you too, HK." Tyler and Ethan greeted the robot.

"OK, everyone, It's getting late." Patrick interrupted, "And we have a big day tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

* * *

 **So that's The Beacon Initiation! So that you know what the rest of BGND is like, here's their bios:**

 **Dylan Greene**

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:**

* **Volume 1-3:** 16

* **Volume 4+:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Team BGND status:** Team SIC

 **Hometown:** Vale

 **Appearance:**

* **Height:** 5'10"

* **Weight:** 175 lbs

* **Hair:** messy medium dirty blonde hair with green dye for the top of his head

* **Eye colour:** Brown

* **Outfit:**

** **Casual:** He wears a grey flat cap, a black T-shirt with a green eyeball in the middle, blue jeans, and green sneakers.

** **Beacon Academy Uniform:** Dylan's Academy Uniform is basically the same as Patrick's except instead of a fedora, he has a black flat cap.

** **PJs:** Dylan's PJs consists of a grey t-shirt with a pink moustache in the middle of it and PJ pants with green eyeballs all over them

 **Weapon: Boom Stick:** A green and pink rocket launcher (Resembles the _RPS-6 Rocket Launcher_ from Star Wars) that also works like a two-handed club that creates an 4 meter radius explosion whenever it makes contact with anything. When in launcher mode, Dylan can activate a scope that allows him to lock onto a target and fire a homing missile at his foe. Like _Chain-Breaker_ , the properties of the explosions that _Boom Stick_ makes is based on the Dust that's in the warhead. He also has a few special rockets that instead of dust, they have paint that when they explode, they create his Emblem, which is a green eyeball with a pink moustache on it.

 **Semblance:** Explosive Rage

* **Effects:** creates a 4 meter explosion that damages anything in the radius. It also increases the explosion of _Boom Stick_ by an extra meter.

* **Activation requirements:** Dylan needs to get enraged to use it.

* **Side Effects:** After calming down, Dylan gets really tired.

 **Personality:** a lot like Yang Xio Long; when calm, always looks on the bright side of things, and known for making terrible puns, which always receive a "Goddamn it, Dylan!" almost immediately after the pun's been made from his half-brother, Patrick. However, when enraged, Dylan will go ballistic and will attempt to destroy everything he sees as a threat.

* **Note:** Due to his Semblance, Dylan is also able to take no damage from any kind of explosion

 **Tyler Nickelson**

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:**

* **Volume 1-3:** 16

* **Volume 4+:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Team BGND status:** Team member

 **Hometown:** Vale

 **Appearance:**

* **Height:** 5'10"

* **Weight:** 175 lbs

* **Hair:** short Nickel hair

* **Eye colour:** Blue

* **Outfit:**

** **Casual:** He wears a Nickel grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

 **Weapon:** **Spear Shot:** a heavily modified .50 CAL Sniper Rifle (looks like the Sniper Rifle from the Halo series) that has a spearhead under the barrel, making it effective when charging into combat and melee combat.

 **Semblance:** Infrared Vision

* **Effects:** Tyler is able see things in infrared vision, allowing him to see people behind solid objects

* **Activation Requirements:** Like Patrick's _Inspiration_ Semblance, it can be activated at any time.

 **Ethan Dodger**

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:**

* **Volume 1-3:** 16

* **Volume 4+:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Team BGND status:** Team member

 **Hometown:** Vale

 **Appearance:**

* **Height:** 5'10"

* **Weight:** 175 lbs

* **Hair:** short blond hair

* **Eye colour:** Blue

* **Outfit:**

** **Casual:** He wears a Dodger Blue Baseball cap, blue grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

** **Beacon Academy Uniform:** Ethan's Academy Uniform is basically the same as Patrick's except instead of a fedora, he has a black baseball cap.

 **Weapon: Lucille:** _Lucille_ is a blue Pump-action Shotgun like _Scatter-Master_ , except instead of just turning into a regular bat, the bat has barbed wire on the head.

 **Semblance:** Clones

* **Effects:** Ethan can create two exact copies of himself.

* **Activation requirements:** Ethan just needs to crack his knuckles to create the clones

* **Side Effects:** Every time he uses the Semblance, Ethan will feel a sharp pain (Not life threatening, just a minor pain) in a random place when the Clones are dissipated by unnatural causes

 **I just have a few things to clarify before I end this:**

 **1: Dylan is based off my little brother, who's an avid Jacksepticeye and Markiplier fan, hench his attire and the colours of _Boom Stick_. He's also my family's comedian (Likes to make bad puns like Yang), a pain in my butt (I still love him), an explosives lover in video games, which is why I gave Greene a rocket launcher, and can get real agitated easily, which is what I based Greene's semblance off of. **

**2: Tyler and Ethan's last names I got off a random name generator, the site's name being** ** _fantasynamegenerators_** ** _.com_ and you can go to the pop culture section and click on the 'RWBY names' in case you want to make a RWBY character but can't think of a good name. (not sponsoring the site in any way, just trying help those who can't think of a name their RWBY OCs) I used the names Nickelson being based off the colour Nickel, and Dodger based off Dodger Blue. Just to put it out there; I am not a Dodgers fan. In fact, I never heard of the team until I looked it up. It's not that I hate them, I'm just not a baseball fan myself. I'm a Canadian! I prefer Hockey (Which I'm proud of Austin Matthews for getting the Leafs so far, and of the Sens for getting as far as they did in the last Stanley Cup playoff)**

 **3: Yes, I based Ethan's weapon off of _The Walking Dead_ 's infamous Negan's weapon, _Lucille_. Just because I can.**

 **4: Dylan, Tyler and Ethan all knew that Patrick was the Titanium Vigilante well before Ozpin visited them.**

 **5: I know that the Beringel Grimm wasn't used until Volume 4, but I wanted team BGND to face something different and the first thing that popped in my head was the Beringel.**

 **6: Even HK is Patrick's creation, Patrick won't be using him very often. I think it would be cheating.**

 **So, that's all I have to say, I'm not going to be doing The Badge and the Burden and I have no idea if I will do 'Jaunedice' and 'Forever Fall', but the next chapter will be Patrick beating Cardin to a pulp after he makes fun of Velvet in Jaunedice, because dammit, he deserves one! this is StarWars signing off.**


	4. BGND: Vigilante vs Bully Throwdown

**Hey everyone in the fanfiction world! StarWars here again with another BGND chapter. In this chapter, BGND's views on Faunus' and bullying are the focal point, so without adieu, here we go!**

 **BGND: Vigilante vs. Bully Throwdown**

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm room, 6:00 AM)_

Everyone of team BGND were sleeping soundly in their beds while HK was compacted and shut down. Then, when it was 6 AM, Patrick's Scroll started playing _This Will be The Day_ loud enough for Patrick to hear it but not too loud to make sure that the others weren't woken up by it. Patrick then turned off the alarm, got out of bed then stretched a bit.

"Alright." Patrick said when he finished stretching, "Time to get ready for the day." Then Patrick noticed a box just to the side of the door. "What do we have here?" Patrick walked over to the box and opened it. What he found was 4 male Beacon Academy uniforms, along with a black fedora, flat cap and baseball cap, the baseball cap displaying the Beacon insignia. "Oh! Our uniforms!" Patrick then grabbed one of the uniforms, got rid of the tie, due to the fact that he thinks they 'are a Fancy man's choking hazard' and grabbed the fedora and then got changed. Afterwards, Patrick then walked over to the dorm's door, looked over at the rest of his team, and thought, 'I'm sure they can get themselves outta bed. And if not, then they will get a rude awakening in an hour.' and left the room.

* * *

 _(Beacon Dining Hall, an hour and a half later)_

Patrick was sitting at one the tables at the dining hall eating chocolate chip waffles with a layer of peanut butter half the size of the waffles, which every time he took a bite, his cheeks would get some peanut butter on them. Then, the rest of BGND walked into the Dining Hall, in their uniforms, Dylan donning the flat cap and Ethan the baseball cap, and irritation clearly displayed on their faces. When they got their breakfasts, they walked over to where their leader was sitting.

"Morning fellas!" Patrick said as they sat down, which was answered with the stink from each of them, "What's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, but was a cruel prank you pulled, bro!" Dylan pointed accusingly at his brother, "Why did you set an alarm on my Scroll at 7 to play _All The Way_ at ear rape level?!"

"To get you guys outta bed." Patrick said as he took a bite of his breakfast, "But it's only for today, before you say anything."

"You better not be lying, Patrick, or you'll be getting the business ends of _Boom Stick_ , _Spear Shot_ and _Lucille_ next time." Tyler threatened.

"I promise. In fact, gimme your Scroll, Dylan." Dylan did as he was asked and Patrick went through his brother's Scroll and got rid of the alarm in question, "And there! No more alarm!"

"Good," Dylan said, relieved, "Now to change the subject; you want some waffle to go with your peanut butter, bro?"

"What?" Patrick retorted, "You know I like peanut butter on waffles."

"Almost as much as you like poutine," Ethan added.

"So... we've got an hour and a half until we gotta get to class." Patrick said as he looked at his Scroll.

"Who do we have first?" Dylan asked.

"Uh... one moment." Patrick checked BGND's schedule on his Scroll, "We have... Professor Port for Grimm Studies."

"Isn't he the one that likes to go on and on about his days as a Huntsman?" Tyler asked.

"Unfortunately." Patrick deadpanned.

"Great, not only do we have to deal with boring lessons, but we also have to deal with his boring lessons as well." Ethan complained.

"Hey, on the bright, we'll be able to jot down our notes before he moves on to next subject."

"Good point."

After they finished their breakfasts, Team BGND started wandering the school to find Port's classroom.

* * *

 _(Beacon Dining Hall, a few weeks later)_

The first few weeks at Beacon were... interesting for Patrick and the rest of BGND. Just on the first day in Port's class, Weiss got agitated at whatever her partner was doing, which led to her volunteering to take down a Grimm that Port had locked in a cage, which she got even more agitated when Ruby tried to help her take it down. However, the following morning, when team RWBY got breakfast, Patrick noticed that Weiss and Ruby were having a good conversation that morning, which led him to believe that the two of them made up.

During lunch, BGND was sitting with RWBY and JNPR in the Dining Hall. Dylan Tyler and Ethan were listening to Nora's unbelieveable story, along with Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby with Ren making some corrections to the story, Blake reading her book, Weiss filing her nails, Jaune messing with his food in a disappointed mood and Patrick was eating his lunch, which was a bowl of Poutine, looking at one of the tables in disgust.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said to those listening.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora stood up as she said that

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

"OK, kinda figured that," Tyler stated, "Considering it would be impossible to make natural Grimm skin rugs, but how do you know every detail, Ren?"

"Nora talks in her sleep."

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, who was still in a bad mood.

As soon as he heard that, he snapped out of it and turned back toward the rest of his friends, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said, sounding a little concerned, causing the rest, except for Patrick, who was completely oblivious of what was happening at his table.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune held up a thumb while laughed nervously until everyone's attention was focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark, another member of CRDL holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha mentioned with concern in her voice.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby voiced her concern.

Jaune scoffed, "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"He keeps knocking your books out of your hands." Tyler named one time.

"Yeah, but-" Jaune started before getting cut off.

"You were stuck in the doorway for two hours due to Cardin activating our shield when you walked past him." Ethan pointed out.

"OK, I said-"

"And there was also the time when he did a classic bully move and stuffed you into one of the rocket lockers and launching you into the air in it!" Dylan added his input.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha tried to comfort her team's leader.

"Ooooh!" Nora says as she got up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"I'm down for that." Dylan said as he gave her Nora a high-five.

"How about that as a last resort?" Tyler snuffed out the two lunatics before they could go through with their plan.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said, trying to drop the subject, but their attention was drawn back to CRDL's antics as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit Faunus when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Said the Rabbit Faunas as she stopped struggling and grimaced, "Please, stop..."

Cardin continued laughing as he turned to his cronies, "I told you it was real!"

Russel Thrush, another member of CRDL, was still guffawing with his teammates as he said, "What a freak!"

While this was happening, Patrick was gradually seeing red, but it went unnoticed by the rest of his friends. Cardin finally relented, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said in disgust.

"He's not the only one..." Blake agreed as she stared daggers at the racist Huntsman.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said sadly as was leaning her head on her hand.

As Jaune got up from the table, Dylan looked over at his brother and finally noticed his anger, which by now wasn't hard to notice as Patrick looked like he was gonna explode. "Patrick? Are you alright?"

Patrick suddenly slammed his fists onto the table, startling everyone at the table, "That's it!" Patrick yelled as he got up and stomped over to Cardin.

"Oh, no..." Dylan said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Is Patrick always like this?" Ruby asked Dylan with worry in her voice.

"Rarely. It takes a lot for Patrick to blow up like that, but when he when does, it's not pretty."

"Winchester!" Patrick yelled, getting CRDL's leader's attention.

"Whaddya want, Brownie?" Cardin said with a smug look on his face.

"I'm only gonna to tell you once before I really lose it; leave. the Faunus. ALONE! Or else you're gonna get a warhammer-sized bruise on your face." Patrick threatened as he got up in Cardin's face.

"What are ya, a Faunus lover? They're animals and-" Cardin said before getting punched in the face by the fuming Vigilante.

"They are NOT animals!" Patrick shouted as Cardin was reeling from the punch, "They are living beings that have unique properties. So what if Velvet has a pair of bunny ears? That just means that she has better hearing than you and me. And to add to my point, Velvet is in her second-year, while you're still a first-year. So, in that sense, she's your senior. All the more reason to treat her with respect."

"She's still a freak." Russel interjected.

"Zip it, Thrush!" Patrick told him.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it Browne." Cardin scowled as he got a punch ready to punch the redhead, but he was stopped as Glynda walked into the Dining Hall.

"Mr. Winchester!" Goodwitch said in a voice of authority, getting the attention of everyone in the Dining Hall, "If you have a quarrel with Mr. Browne, save it for the sparring matches."

"Professor Goodwitch," Patrick asked, "Is it possible for me to have one with Cardin after lunch? I really need to kick his butt."

"I can arrange one," Goodwitch reluctantly agreed, "But it'll have to be after all your classes."

"That's fine." Patrick accepted, and with that, Goodwitch left the Mess Hall.

"Oh ho ho," Cardin laughed, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Laugh it up fuzzball." Patrick countered, which the rest of BGND laughed form the comment, "You may have been able to take Jaune down before lunch, but I am on pushover."

Cardin just scoffed, "We'll see, Brownie Boy. We'll see." And with that, Cardin and the rest of CRDL left.

after a few seconds of awkward silence, Dylan was the one that decided to break it, "That... went better than I thought it would."

Ruby walked up to Patrick and asked as she tapped his shoulder, "Patrick? Are you OK?"

After taking a deep breath, Patrick looked at the Red Reaper, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Faunus discrimination is one of the few things that I can't stand for."

"We noticed." Pyrrha piped up, "But I highly doubt he'll stop discriminating Faunus - even if you beat him."

"True, but someone's gotta stand up to him and it might as well be me."

"Do you have a plan to battle him?" Weiss asked.

"Just by the way he battled Jaune earlier, I can tell he uses his strength as his only tool to win. So I'll fight strength with wits and strategy to take him down." Patrick then went back to his Poutine and everyone looked at him with confused looks on their faces but decided to get back to what they were doing before the incident.

* * *

 _(Beacon Amphitheater, later that evening)_

News about Patrick challenging Cardin to a battle spread like wildfire. There were even murmurs of bets being placed on who would win. By the time classes were over, Patrick was at his lockers, getting his stuff from his locker when Ruby walked up to him with an concerned looked on her face.

"Hey Ruby." Patrick greeted the Scythe-wielder as he put his chestpiece on, "What's up?"

"I'm just wanting to know why you're really doing this?" Ruby asked, "I mean, you looked really scary when you yelling at Cardin."

"Oh! Sorry if I scared you you!" Patrick apologized as he looked at Ruby, "It just... hate people discriminating Faunas. I was one of the few humans who openly supported the White Fang and their ideals. Of course, I stopped supporting them when got violent but I still think Faunas aren't just animals and that they deserve a chance to treated with the same amount of respect as humans do. So that's why I'm doing this; to get point across to that arrogant excuse of a huntsman." And with that, he headed for the arena, but not before looking over his shoulder and saying to Ruby, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Ruby said before going over to the stands with the rest of team RWBY, and BGND.

When Patrick got to entrance, he could see Cardin in his armour, waiting impatiently for him and Goodwitch just looking at her Scroll also waiting for him, but patiently. As Patrick walked into the arena, he activated his armour and when he got to the arena, his armour completely encased him.

"Oh, good." Goodwitch said as she noticed the Vigilante, "Now that Mr. Browne is here, we can get started. You two will fight under standard tournament style rules, match will end when one of your auras drop into the red. You will start when the buzzer goes."

As soon as she said that, Patrick got _Chain-Breaker_ ready while Cardin was in a combat stance with his weapon, which was a large, black mace, with ten flat flanges being extended farther outward than a regular mace would and a red Dust crystal placed at the center, kept in place by four claws. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Patrick started firing _Chain-Breaker_ at Cardin, who was charging at him while trying to dodge the blaster bolts flying at him. As Cardin was closing in, time seemed to have slowed as Patrick changed _Chain-Breaker_ to Warhammer mode and in a blink of eye, Cardin was on the other side of the arena and RWBY and the rest of BGND started cheering Patrick on. Then, in a fit of rage, Cardin charged at Patrick and started swinging his mace at the Armoured huntsman. Patrick responded with a few blocks with his warhammer, which he was able to block a few of the blows but one blow was able to get through, which created an explosion that sent Patrick back a few feet.

'OK, so Cardin's mace is like Boom Stick. Alright then, let's try and avoid getting hit by that thing.' Patrick analyzed in his head as he got back up onto his feet.

"Ha!" Cardin gloated, "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Oh trust me, you ain't seen nuttin' yet." Patrick retorted as he did a few swings of his own. while most were blocked, one swing left CRDL's leader exposed. Patrick took the opportunity and swung _Chain-Breaker_ so that Cardin was pushed a few feet away from him, slammed the head of his hammer into the ground, which lifted Cardin off his feet and allowed Patrick to do an upward swing and sent Cardin up into the air.

"Fore!" Patrick as Cardin was sent flying. Then we pulled out one of his _LaserMores_ and said, "Pull!" as he started putting a few Lightning Dust rounds at the racist huntsman, and finally used his jet boots to get to Cardin and said, "And slam... dunk!" as he used Chain-Breaker to send Cardin to the ground faster than gravity would.

Before the Vigilante could do any more damage to his opponent, a buzzer sounded, resulting in the end of the match. When Patrick looked at his Wrist-Scroll, and saw that while his Aura level was at 75% and in the yellow-green, Cardin's on the other hand, was at 20%, and was in the red, declaring him the victor.

"And that's the end of a impressive display of Mr. Browne's skills." Goodwitch announced as she walked into the arena, "Patrick, your transcripts were not exaggerated when they said your Semblance was the ability to slow down time."

"Yeah, I call it _Bullet Time_." Patrick confirmed.

"Well, none the less, I trust you will not start anymore confrontations that have to be resolved in this manner again?" Goodwitch asked with a annoyed tone in her voice.

"I can't guarantee for other people who try and bully Faunas, but I can at least say that Winchester has learned his lesson."

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get." And with that the Combat Instructor of Beacon left the arena.

Patrick walked over to where Cardin was, which was a Cardin-shaped hole in the arena floor, and as Cardin was trying to get up, Patrick offered a hand up, which was received begrudgingly. "Good fight, Winchester." Patrick said as he pulled his opponent up, and when Cardin was on his feet, Patrick got in his face, "Next time you think about messing with any more Faunus, just own that what you just experienced will occur again. Are we clear?" Cardin nodded reluctantly, "Good." and with that, Patrick left the arena.

* * *

 _(Beacon Courtyard, after the sparring match)_

Patrick was heading back to BGND's dorm, back in his uniform when he heard someone coming his name. He looked behind him and saw the rest of his team as well as RWBY running up to him.

"Hey guys." Patrick said to his friends, "What's up?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go into town with us." Ruby told him.

"OK, who's buyin'? Weiss?" Patrick with a smirk, which was with a "Hey!" form the Heiress.

"Me and Yang." Dylan answered, which his brother looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how paying for it, your looks? Please don't take offense to this, Yang, but looks can only get you so far."

"No. With this." Yang said as she created a fan with various Lien bills.

"How on Remnant did you two get tha-" Patrick started to say, but then thought of what just transpired, and realized, "You two were responsible for the betting, were you?"

"Yep." Yang said, popping the 'P' as she said it, "And the school was almost 50/50 on who would win, but there was one person who shouldn't have doubted you." Everyone's gazes were pulled towards a certain heiress, who was looking at her Scroll, until she started feeling everyone staring at her.

"What?" Weiss asked, "I was just being logical."

"Anyways," Dylan said, "Yang and I also agreed to let you have a cut of the profits since you were one of the things being betted on." And Dylan gave his brother a few Lien bills, "Here you go. Now, are we going out or what?" And with that, Teams RWBY and BGND went into town to celebrate Patrick's little victory.

* * *

 **So that's** **Vigilante vs. Bully Throwdown! as always, I have a few things to say:**

 **1: I decided to change Patrick's semblance to something that he would use more often, so here it is;**

 **Semblance:** Bullet Time

* **Effects:** Allows Patrick to slow down time for a few seconds so he can make a guaranteed hit on his enemy

* **Activation Requirements:** Patrick can activate the semblance whenever he needs to, but he will only do so when things are taking a turn for the worst.

* **Side Effects:** Once Patrick uses the semblance, it goes into a "cooldown" for a few minutes.

 **2: The song that Patrick used to wake up the rest of BGND was** ** _ALL THE WAY - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix_ by Schmoyoho, just to clarify in case you were thinking of another song with the same name.**

 **3: I saying this well in advance because I need time to get the chapters ready, but I'm gonna need to borrow at least 3 teams for the Vytal festival tournament because I want to add BGND's matches in the Vytal festival. So here's what I require:**

 **Team name:**

 **Hailing Academy:**

 **Year:**

 **Team Members (also indicate who would be in the doubles and singles round):**

* **Race (If race is faunus, specify what type of faunus):**

* **Age:**

* **Gender:**

* **Team status:**

* **Appearance:**

** **Height:**

** **Weight:**

** **Hair:**

** **Eye colour:**

** **Outfit:**

* **Weapon(or Weapons if they are like Patrick):**

* **Semblance:**

** **Effects:**

** **Activation Requirements:**

** **Side Effects (If there is any):**

* **Personality:**

 **So if you guys could help me out in that regard, that would be very much appreciated. well, that's all I have to say! This is StarWars signing off.**


	5. BGND: Reveals and Confrontations

**Hey everyone in the fanfiction world! StarWars here again with another BGND chapter. This chapter will span "The Stray" and "Black and White". I really don't have anything else to say, so let's just to the chapter.**

 **BGND: Reveals and Confrontations**

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm, Friday morning)_

Patrick and the rest of Team BGND were doing their own things; Patrick doing some maintenance on HK, Dylan playing video games, and Tyler and Ethan were watching him. All of a sudden Patrick's stomach growled loudly, drawing the attention of his fellow teammates.

Patrick checked his Wrist-Scroll and realized it was lunchtime, "Well, that's embarrassing." Patrick said as he scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment, "How about we grab something to eat?"

The others agreed as they paused the game they were playing and headed for the Dining Hall. As they left the dorm, they ran into Team RWBY.

"Hey, guys." Patrick said as he grabbed their attention, "What are you guys up to?"

"We were just heading into Vale to see the preparations of the Vytal Festival," Ruby said cheerfully, "Wanna come with?"

"Sure." Patrick said, but got a rude reminder of his hunger by a growl from his stomach, "I'll feed you when we get to town, now shut up!" Patrick said to his stomach.

Just as he was about to leave, Dylan coughed to make his presence known with a smirk on his face aimed at his brother, to which the Red Reaper responded with, "Oh! You guys wanna come with as well?"

"Nah, we were in the middle of studying-" Dylan said before Patrick cut him off.

"No you weren't!" Patrick said, "You were playing Fallout 4!"

"Fine, I was in the middle of playing my game and I would really like to get back to it."

"OK, what about you guys?" Ruby asked the other two members of BGND.

"No thanks, we're good!" Tyler said as he Dylan and Ethan headed back to their dorm.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going with you guys alone, I guess." Patrick said as he and RWBY headed for the shuttle bay.

"Yeah, I guess you could say he's the _odd man out_." Yang joked.

"Goddammit Yang!" Patrick groaned.

* * *

 _(Streets of Vale, a little while later)_

As Team RWBY and Patrick were walking down the streets of Vale, they could see that people were getting their shops decorated for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display. There was also a huge banner that said in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" being hung by a couple of streetlights. Ruby, Blake and Yang were strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front and Patrick in tow with a bowl of bacon poutine in hand.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said as she stopped and raised her arms in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said as she frowned a little "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turned to Ruby with a smile still on her face "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang sighed as she crossed her arms, "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as they stopped at the docks.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said in disgust as she covered her nose to keep her from smelling the putrid odor.

"Yeah," Patrick added with his mouth full of poutine, "Plus, do you know how much of pain it is to get the smell of fish and sea salt out of leather?"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss explained.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translated.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Whoa." Ruby said as she noticed a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force, while also drawing her traveling companions to it too. RWBY and Patrick decided to walk over to the crime scene. "What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the two detectives in front, who is writing on his pad.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The detective said as he walked over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." The other Detective said which drew everyone's attention

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asked.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air with her eyes closed, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake said in annoyance.

'Oh no...' Patrick thought to himself, 'I'm pretty sure the White Fang is a touchy subject to have near a Faunus.'

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted as she turned to the disguised Faunus.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby said in an attempt to defuse the situation, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"I agree with Ruby," Patrick said, "Torchwick has been slipping through my fingers every time I run into him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss stood firm to her opinion, which angered Blake even more, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said before someone catches their attention again.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" Someone said as they noticed it and saw a Monkey Faunus with Blond hair on his head and tail and was wearing an open loose-collared white jacket, two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves blue cargo pants black and yellow sneakers running down the length of a boat that was entering port and leaping on to the edge as two sailors were about to apprehend him,.

The Monkey Faunus just looked back at his pursuers and said, "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" before jumping off and hitting the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" one of the sailors said as the Faunus jumped off the boat

The Faunus then used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana, "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

Before he eats the banana, one of the detectives from the dust shop scene down below throws a stone at him to get his attention "Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The Monkey stowaway gives his answer in the form of dropping the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he ran past Team RWBY and Patrick, Patrick could've sworn he saw the stowaway wink at Blake and he continued to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said as they watched the Faunus get farther and farther away

Weiss then announced as she held up a finger, "Quick! We have to observe him!" Then they started running after him. Well, everyone but Blake, who was just standing still, lost in thought, then came back to reality and followed her friends.

As they chased after the Faunus, Patrick looked at Ruby and asked, "Your sister does know that there isn't any proof that that guy was part of the competition, right?"

"I'm sure she does." Ruby answered, "If anything, she's probably just trying to get Weiss irritated."

As the pursuers rounded the next corner, Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see the Faunus they were after jump onto a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss said in anger.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang said to the Heiress as she pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling redhead like Patrick with a small ahoge on top of her head, a pink bow in her hair and was wearing a whitish-grey old-fashioned blouse with short grey feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The redhead greeted while still on the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby returned the greeting.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." The redhead on the ground answered

RWBY and Patrick looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again, "Do you... wanna get up?"

The strange girl thought about this for a moment before saying "Yes!" and leaping back on her feet while the observers steps back a little, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said as she introduced herself

"I'm Weiss." Weiss followed.

"Blake." Blake simply said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said before getting elbowed by Blake, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"And I'm Patrick." Patrick said as he tipped his hat to Penny.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

Penny paused again before saying, "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said before the five of them turned around and start walking away

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said as she waved at Penny.

"See you later, buddy!" Patrick waved at the redhead as well.

When they got far enough away from a Penny, Yang said, "She was... weird..."

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said as she looked to her right only to get startled by Penny suddenly appearing in front of her.

"What did you call me?" Penny said accusingly.

As Weiss looked back and forth in shock, Yang said, looking apologetic, "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." Penny then walked through the group and looked at Ruby and Patrick who were startled at the confrontation, "You two!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stuttered, while Patrick just opened and closed his mouth and not able to get a word in.

"You called me 'friend'!" Penny said to Ruby, and then said to Patrick, "And you called me 'buddy'! Am I really your friend?"

'Well I don't wanna rude...' Patrick thought before saying, "Sure... I guess..."

"Uuuum..." Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates were motioning to deny her, "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically faint, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughs "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off, "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss answered bluntly.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Ruby and Patrick's new 'friend'.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss echoed.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said as she saluted

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake countered.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended her attire choice with her arms crossed

Ruby speeded over to Weiss' side and defended her skirt sister, "Yeah!" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

Realization hit Weiss as she said, "Wait a minute." She then walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"Oh no, not this again..." Patrick said to himself.

"The who...?" Penny asked, confused.

Weiss then held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question, "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

Blake asked accusingly, "Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake, "Huh?"

Blake walked over to Weiss, angry written all over her face "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss released Penny and motioned to objects around her, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

As the Heiress and the Disguised Faunus continued arguing, Patrick told the Rose-Xiao Long siblings, "Well, today's been fun, but I'm gonna get out of the blast radius before this argument explodes, so see ya!"

"Bye, Patrick!" Ruby said to the Vigilante as he left the scene.

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm, later that evening)_

Patrick had just got back from his trip to Vale. When he walked in, Dylan was still playing Fallout 4, and Ethan and Tyler moved on to watching videos on their Scrolls.

As soon as he got in, Dylan paused his game and asked, "So... how was your outing with Ruby?" with a smirk on his face.

"It was good... at least until Weiss and Blake started arguing about The White Fang." Patrick answered.

"Oh, so it was the entire team." Dylan said with disappointment in his voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Patrick asked accusingly.

"Dude, I can see the way you look at Ruby when we aren't in class." Dylan explained, "You're clearly falling for her."

Patrick was about to counter when the sound of Weiss and Blake were gradually getting louder, "Oh come on!" Patrick shouted, "Why did they move the argument?"

"What's going on?"

"We came across a Dust shop robbery that one of the detectives thought the White Fang were responsible, which started a tangent between Weiss and Blake. I guess it's been going on since then."

"Why does Blake care?" Tyler asked.

Patrick hesitates for a moment before saying, "I probably shouldn't say anything, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

the other members of BGND looked at each other before Dylan said, "Alright, now what's the problem?"

"Blake's... a Faunus." Patrick whispered.

"How could Blake be a Faunus?" Tyler asked.

"She's a cat Faunus." Patrick explained to his teammates. "She uses her bow to hide her cat ears. I only noticed it because of the fact her bow twitched the same way a cat's ears can. The reason I didn't say anything is because I thought it wasn't my place to reveal her identity to anyone. She was hiding her Faunus heritage for a reason and I wasn't gonna pry."

OK, that's understandable." Ethan spoke up. "I mean, you didn't want to reveal the fact that you're the Vigilante to us for probably the same reason, right?"

"Probably," Patrick agreed, then his stomach growled, "Oh, for crying out loud! I forgot to get myself to eat for dinner. I'll be right back." Patrick then left the dorm, only to almost immediately run into Blake, who was running at full speed at him, so when they crashed into each other, Patrick ended up falling over. Patrick was dazed, for a second, but he was able to see Blake running past him. "Blake?" Patrick asked before walking over to RWBY's dorm room and saw Ruby at the door, Yang sitting down on her partner's bed and Weiss was just standing while looking down, "Uh... why was Blake running from the dorm?" Patrick asked.

"Because she's part of the White Fang!" Weiss accused.

"Hey now!" Yang jumped in, "For all we own, she could've just been referring to Faunus, not the White Fang specifically."

"I knew this argument would boil over." Patrick sighed to himself, "Look, how about we just cool off, and we can go find her in the morning? Hell, I could get my guys-"

"No!" Dylan said from the dorm room, "If you wanna go chasing after someone who more of a introvert than you Patrick, that's fine, but you're not roping us into it. I actually wanna have fun this weekend."

"So... I guess I'll be helping you guys by myself then."

* * *

 _(Vale Streets, two days later)_

After two days of searching for Blake, the other members of RWBY and Patrick have had no luck at finding for the Cat Faunus. Now, the search party was walking down one of the streets of Vale.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby sighed, disappointedly.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss scoffed, which irritated Patrick.

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang said to the Heiress.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss." Ruby said in a way that she wanted Weiss to shut it.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang reminded the Heiress.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss scoffed.

"Hey!" Patrick piped in, "Just because she said she was a Faunus, doesn't mean she's part of the White Fang!"

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby said hopefully.

* * *

A little while later, RWY and Patrick were still looking for their missing friend. Well, at least the Rose-Xiao Long Siblings and Patrick were, Weiss was just walking along side them, not caring at all about Blake.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blaaaake!" Yang shouted as well.

"Blaaaake!" Patrick joined in on the shouting, "Where are you!?"

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continued to call for her teammate

"Blake!" Yang shouted as well.

Ruby then turned to the Heiress, "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss, giving a suggestion that the rest of the group disliked.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby scowled as she crossed her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as she walked behind Patrick, who was walking behind her sister.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss retorted as she walked behind the Firecracker.

"I think you just need to muzzle your discrimination until Blake tells you her story!" Patrick told the Fencing Huntress in irritation.

However, no-one noticed a certain perky redhead as she was walking behind the Weiss until she said, "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby shouted in surprise as she and the rest of the search party turned towards Penny.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked as she cheerfully ignored the question

"Uhh..." Ruby said before her sister answered for her.

"We're looking for our friend Blake."

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said in realization, causing Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Patrick to stare at Penny.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby said, breaking the silence.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny answered as she pointed to her head where Cat ears would be on a humanoid.

Yang laughed a little, "What cat ears? She wears a... bo-oh..."

The realization leaved them in silence as a tumbleweed blew through in the wind.

"Do you have X-Ray vision?" Patrick asked the other redhead.

 _"Um.. sir?"_ A.L.I.S. said through Patrick's earpiece.

"Not now, A.L.I.S." Patrick told his A.I..

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered.

"So, where is she?" Penny said, bringing up the topic again

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped as she walked over to Ruby and Patrick "That's terrible! Well, don't you worry Ruby and Patrick, my friends! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby was trying her best to continue smiling, "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" She looked over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who seemed to have disappeared and left the Vigilante and the Red Reaper with the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blew past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!"

"Really guys!?" Patrick shouted to Yang and Weiss, "Cowards!"

* * *

A while later again, Patrick and Ruby were still walking with Penny in tow.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. _Weiss_ is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

"But why?" Penny asked as she tried to contemplate it.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby sighed again

"Is she a man?" Penny gasped, getting a weirded look by Patrick.

"Why on Remnant would you think that?!" Patrick asked rhetorically.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby sighed for the third as she stopped and looked at Penny "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turned her gaze downward sadly "Me too..." and with that, the Patrick, Ruby and Penny group continued walking.

* * *

 _(Later that evening)_

As the day can to an end, Patrick was about to suggest heading back home when all of a sudden, there was an explosion in the direction of warehouse area of Vale's docks.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said as she, Patrick and Penny ran over to the source of the explosion.

"If Rust got outta prison, I'm gonna be pissed!" Patrick said as he activated his armour.

Penny noticed this and realized, "You're the Titanium Vigilante that liberated the shipment of Knights a few months back, aren't you?"

"Why you asking?"

"Because General Ironwood said to the visiting students that with we saw the Vigilante to tell him that he's grateful for what you've done."

"Oh well, the next time you see him, tell him I said 'Your welcome', but don't mention my real identity when you do, I would like to keep my identity a secret."

"Of course." And with that, the group stayed quiet till they got to the top of one the store houses to get a look at what they have to deal with. when they got there, Patrick told Ruby and Penny to stay down while he scoped the area. He then went prone and used the scope of Excalibattle Rifle to take a look.

"I see..." Patrick said as he tried to get a good look of the battlefield, "Not much." He then looked over at Ruby, "How far can Crescent Rose's scope go?"

"At least 100m's." Ruby told him.

"Mind if I borrow it?" Patrick asked, which got a nod of approval from the Clocked Huntress as she gave him her beloved. He then switched it to rifle mode and began scoping the area again, then he noticed a certain Cat and Monkey Faunus fighting several goons wearing white sleeveless jackets, sleeveless black hoods and black pants. The white jackets had a red Beowulf's face with three matching claw marks behind it that Patrick knew all too well, "Welp, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I found Blake."

"Great!" Ruby cheered, "What's the bad news?"

"She's with Monkey boy fighting White Fang goons and- wait what?" Patrick said as he looked through Crescent Rose's scope again and saw another redhead in a red-lined white suit, long black pants, shoes and the infamous black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band while swinging the equally infamous black and red cane at Blake and the Monkey Faunus, "Oh come on! Torchwick!"

"Wait what?!" Ruby shouted as she took her Scythe back looked through the scope to see for herself.

"Alright, they don't know we're here, so we still have-" Patrick started when Ruby shifted Crescent Rose to Scythe mode and made herself known.

"Hey!" Ruby said with Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"... Of surprise..." Patrick finished.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked as his attention was drawn towards the Red Reaper.

"What makes you think she has one, Torchwick?" Patrick said as he made his presence known due to the element of surprise spoiled.

"Oh great, the Vigilante's here too. Did you hire Red as your sidekick after she stopped my heist a few months ago?"

Patrick was about to answer when Penny asked, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby looked behind her and told Penny, "Penny, get back!" While her attention was diverted, Roman snarled and fired his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away, "AAAAAH!"

"Ruby!" Patrick said with concern, then glared at the criminal, "Oh... you're gonna regret that." He then jumped down to dock floor and readied _Chain-Breaker_ and began opening fire on Torchwick, but the Redheaded criminal just dodged the barrage of blaster bolts, but he did hit a few White Fang members.

Then Penny came down to the ground with multiple grey-colored blades with green accents, using them as wings. Before she even landed she was able to take out a few White Fang goons. she then proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally made a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. She then looked at Patrick and asked, "Can you give me cover fire?"

Penny couldn't see it, but the Vigilante's mouth was wide open as he saw the display of talent Penny showed, but he was brought back to reality when Penny asked him, which he said, "Yeah, sure." As Patrick opened fire on the White Fang that were on the ground, Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. Patrick also retreated by using his jet boots to get himself out of danger. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall. Shocked at what just happened, Patrick just watched as Penny aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"How is she controlling the swords?!" Patrick asked no one in particular, but was answered by his A.I. as an Bullhead left the area to retreat.

 _"The swords are attached to transparent, but durable strings that are attached to the backpack she has."_ A.L.I.S. answered.

"So she's like Pinocchio?"

 _"If Pinocchio was made of metal, then yes._ " this made Patrick raise an eyebrow.

"Made of metal? What?"

 _"Penny is not Human or Faunus. She is completely made of metal."_

"So she's a robot with a skin job?"

 _"And an Aura."_

"An Aura?!"

 _"Yes, it seems that this android is the first one to have an Aura."_

"Ok... probably shouldn't go blabbing about it then, right?"

 _"I believe so."_

A little while later, Patrick, Ruby, Blake, Penny and the Monkey Faunus, who introduced himself as Sun Wukong, were talking amongst themselves, while a handful of police cars were at the docks.

"Really? You're actually hailing from Haven?" Patrick asked Sun, who nodded, "So why did come to Vale from Vacuo?"

"I was visiting family." Sun explained. Then Yang and Weiss came to the docks.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby said to Weiss at a fast pace to explain the situation but the Heiress just ignored her and squared off with Blake

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake explained as she calmly looked Weiss down but she cut her off.

"Stop!" Weiss said, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused as she waited for Blake to give an answer but she got none, "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..." Yang, Sun, Ruby and Patrick looked on, worried, "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Blake asked, surprised at Weiss decision.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah!" Weiss said, silencing the Cat Faunus, "I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looked at Sun behind her as she catches herself, "Someone else."

Blake looked at Ruby, Yang and Patrick grinning at her, she wiped a tear from her eye, nodding, "Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed, "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

As the six gathered with each other, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun, "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun responded by laughing nervously.

"Oh lay off the guy." Patrick told the Heiress, "He's a good guy. He may toe the line with the authorities, but other than that, he's an OK guy."

"Thanks, Patrick."

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked as she looked around for the Metallic Redhead.

"Hum..." Patrick said as he scanned the area, "I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she's got those swords of her's, she'll be fine."

* * *

 **And that's 'Reveals And Confrontations' and the end of the Volume 1 arc! As usual I have a few things I want to say:**

 **1: Weiss' Character short was awesome! I was hoping that Rooster Teeth was going to do the same thing as they did for Volume 4; just use one Character Short as the trailers for the next three volumes, because I was hoping for at least a couple more Volumes, but I heard _JAC OneManBand_ say that they were also adding Blake and Yang's Character Shorts as well for Volume 5, so I really hope that Volume 5 is not going to be the final volume. If it is, I'm gonna be pissed, because I just want Volume 5 to be about RWBY getting back together with a few situations where there's trouble. Let Volume 6 or 7 be when trouble is unleashed, just as long as Volume 5 is not the final volume, I'm happy. I also think that team JNPR will get the 'P' back in the form of Oscar, since his last name is 'Pine'.**

 **2: I probably should add this before the reviews get clogged up with teams, but please PM me your teams for the Vytal tournament so that I can avoid the influx of teams in the reviews.**

 **So the next Chapter will be the epic food fight of Volume 2. So with that, I'm off, see you later!** **this is StarWars signing off.**


	6. BGND: Epic Food Fight

**Hey everyone in the fanfiction world! StarWars here again with another BGND chapter. This chapter will be the RWBY vs. JNPR food fight. Before I get into it, I just want to thank** ** _runelt99_ for telling me that before Monty Oum passed away (R.I.P. Monty), he apparently made enough of the storyline to last at least 6 more volumes, so thank you for at least letting me know of that. ****I have a feeling that you guys are going to expect BGND to participate in the food fight but that is not going to be the case because I would prefer that the fight not have one team having an unfair advantage over the other.** **So with that outta the way, let's get to it!**

 **BGND: Epic Food Fight**

* * *

 _(Beacon Dining Hall, lunch time)_

Two weeks after the incident at the docks, teams BGND and RWBY were sitting at one of the tables of the dining hall. Patrick was sitting across from Blake, who had Yang to her left and Weiss to her right, enjoying his usual lunch of poutine, but he also had a burger that had poutine in it, which when Patrick found out about it being the menu, Patrick jumped at the chance to have one. The other members of BGND were just sitting to his left and looking at him with a smirk on their faces. Weiss was also eating her lunch, Blake was looking at her book and Yang was catching food being flung to her by Nora, who she, along with her team, was sitting at the table across from the one BGND and RWBY was sitting at. The only person missing at the table was RWBY's team leader.

During a break in the onslaught of food, Yang slid over to her partner and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Blake said as she closed her book, "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang resumed her game with Nora as she caught a grape in her mouth. "Lame." Yang said with her mouth full. Nora giggled as she continued to toss grapes at Yang. Yang caught the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up.

Ruby then entered the Dining Hall with a huge binder in her hands. With an enormous heave, she slammed the binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder was written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath.

Clearing her throat, Ruby gestured to everyone at the table. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss responded which got a snicker from Dylan.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

This ought to be good." Yang said as she caught another fruit.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss interrupted.

"I am not a crook." The young leader retorted as she made "peace" signs with both hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, looking confused.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered as she pointed her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_!" Yang joked, which received a groan from everyone present, except Dylan who snickered again. Patrick also let his head hit the table. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple was then tossed at Yang and hit her in the face. She then glared at the person responsible, Nora, as she said, "Boo!"

"Goddammit Yang!" Patrick said to the joking blonde.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great!" Ruby said, trying to get everyone back on track, "But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said in a worried tone as Yang, still glaring, picked up the apple that was thrown at her and tossed it across the room.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said as she tried to get out of it.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said as she stood up, "I for one think that-" Weiss was then interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Everyone went wide-eyed as they looked over to the table that JNPR was sitting, where it's revealed that Nora was the one who threw the pie, who tried to cover up her crime as she sat down and pointed at Ren who had his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand was over her mouth and Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

'Uh oh...' Patrick thought.

It took only a few minutes for the entire dining hall to be turned into a battlefield with Team JNPR standing atop a tower of tables and vending machines stacked in a ramshackle manner at one end of the hall, Nora at the top, Pyrrha in the middle to the right of Nora, and the males at the bottom; Ren to Nora's right and Jaune to her left, Team RWBY at the other side, and BGND at the centre taking cover behind a flipped-over table near one of the walls of the cafeteria.

Nora started laughing maniacally as she said sing-songly, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby responded by stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR with a carton of milk in her other hand, as she declared "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She then crushed the carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!" which received a "Yeah!" from the rest of her team as they raised their fists simultaneously.

"OK..." Patrick said as he looked over BGND's cover and saw JNPR throw watermelons at the opposition, "This escalated quickly. What should we do?"

"Do some commentary?" Dylan suggested, as he picked up four corn dogs.

"How about you just be the commentator." Patrick said as he grabbed the corn dog and started eating it.

Dylan then saw Yang pick up two turkeys from the ground and use them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons, "And Yang uses a couple of Thanksgiving entrees as her _Ember Celica_ to stop the watermelon barrage!" As soon as the melons were turned to paste, Blake then leaped in front of her partner and picked up two baguettes. Yang then threw her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodged out of the way and grabbed a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows. "Oh! That's _gobble_ hurt!" Dylan joked as he got hit in the back of the head for the pun.

"So today only, because I know you're gonna make puns like ninety, every time you make a pun, I'm going to smack you in the back of your head lightly as my way of saying 'Goddammit Dylan!' OK?" Patrick explained to Dylan who just shrugged as he returned to the food fight.

Pyrrha and Blake dueled in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocked her back and threw three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well. "Oh! That's gotta sting!"

Ruby used a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hit a baguette back at her with the same tray, Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray."Woah! Did Ruby ride skateboards when she was a kid?"

Lie Ren and Nora then charged at Ruby, but Weiss intercepted them and used a bottle of ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group of tables which are launched because of the impact. "Hey guys, you need to _Ketchup_ with team RWBY!" Dylan joked as he got hit in the back of the head again.

Nora jumped through these tables to grab a metal flag pole and attach a watermelon to it. "Now that can't be fair!" She attacked Weiss but hit Ruby instead, who managed to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocked her down. Weiss grabbed a swordfish and engaged Nora in a one-on-one, but ended up being defeated after Nora threw her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumped in and saved her partner but shouted dramatically at her partner's apparent demise. "And Weiss Schnee is out of the food fight! It's now a 3v4!"

Yang grabbed two more turkeys and dueled Ren, who wielded a pair of leeks. Ren was overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and took a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovered from the strikes and threw his leeks at Yang, but she managed to dodge them and proceeded to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervened immediately afterwards and sent Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroyed the weapon in the process. "And Nora just made a home run! Yang Xiao Long it outta here! Now, it's a 2v4!"

Blake got back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabbed a link of sausages. She whipped it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora threw at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. "Soda in the hole!" Pyrrha then used her Semblance on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda. "OH! That's gonna be a pain to get out! Blake Belladonna is out of the match! Now it's just Ruby vs. JNPR! Can she turn this around? Or will it be total defeat for team RWBY?"

"Come on Ruby!" Patrick shouted. Ruby then used her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. "Uh oh!" Patrick realised what was gonna happen, and activate his armour's leggings and used the spikes on them to hold himself onto the ground, all while grabbing hold of the table to protect BGND from the food tornado. She spun like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out.

"And Ruby Rose had just secured victory for Team RWBY from an imminent defeat!" Dylan said as he announced Ruby victory. Then all of a sudden, everything in the room was elevated and put back in it's original places by the Headmaster's assistant.

"Children, please." Glynda said to the participants of the food fight, "Do not play with your food!"

Her request fell onto deaf ears as RWBY, JNPR and BGND were just laughing as Nora burped and as soon as she did, the Firecracker came into the Hall through the ceiling.

"Nice of you to drop in Yang." Dylan quipped.

"Goddammit Dylan!" Patrick said as Yang got back onto her feet, dusted herself off and made a thumbs up at everyone.

"Well, then, I think it would be good idea to get changed." Tyler said as he took a look at everyone, who were completely covered with pieces of food and debris.

* * *

 **So that's the Epic Food Fight! Like always, I'm going to do my post-chapter ranting:**

 **1: the burger that Patrick's having in his lunch was inspired by a burger that was being sold at my local _Harvey's_ to celebrate Canada's 150th anniversary. It was for a limited time, so I have no idea if it's still available when this chapter uploads.**

 **2: I noticed that there was video on YouTube about Pyrrha coming back as a Human-Grimm hybrid like Salem. I didn't watch it but I just wanna say "No, God! No God please no! No! No! NOOOOO!" because as much as I was heartbroken that Pyrrha was killed, Pyrrha coming back as a Human-Grimm Hybrid would just demoralise everyone, specifically team RNJR but Ruby and Jaune getting hit the hardest because Ren and Nora were her teammates, seeing a former teammate turned into that abomination would just cripple them, Pyrrha probably stole Jaune's first kiss before she fought Cinder, having to battle his former partner would just end up making him go down the spiraling path of crippling depression, but Ruby would get hit the hardest because she witnessed Pyrrha's death with her own two eyes, seeing her as a freak of nature would bring back bad memories and that would be horrible! So I REALLY hope Monty didn't have that as part of the plot. As painful as Pyrrha's death was, her return as a Grimm hybrid shouldn't happen whatsoever!**

 **OK my ranting is done! Next few chapters will be RWBY, Sun and Neptune's investigation of the White Fang's movements. I'll see you next time, StarWars out!**


	7. BGND: White Fang Investigation Part 1

**Hey everyone in the fanfiction world! StarWars here again with another BGND chapter. This is RWBY and Patrick starting their White Fang Investigation. Also, Patrick investigates a certain White Fang defector's fate before joining RWBY's investigation. So** **without adieu, here we go!**

 **White Fang Investigation Part 1: Coming up with a Plan**

* * *

 _(Beacon Library, The day after the food fight)_

Teams RWBY, JNPR and BGND were sitting at their own tables, doing their own things; JNPR was studying, or at least Pyrrha and Ren were; Nora was out like a light on Ren's book and Jaune was just reading a comic book of 'X-Ray and Vav', RWBY was playing Remnant: The Board Game and BGND was also studying, well, everyone but Dylan, who was playing on his Scroll.

Suddenly, Patrick's Scroll started playing the _Imperial March_ quietly, so the Vigilante decided to leave the library to take the call. He looked at the caller ID and it was the VPD Commissioner. "Hello?" Patrick asked as he answered the Scroll.

 _"Vigilante, it's been awhile since we heard from you, did you take a break or something?"_ The commissioner asked.

"Sort of, but knowing you, you didn't just call so you could have a little gossip. So what's up?"

 _"We've got a missing person's case that I think you might be interested in."_

"What's it about?"

 _"You know Tukson's Book Trade?"_

"The book store that has the lousy trademark?"

 _"Yeah, that's the one, apparently he's gone missing. I've just gotten this case and I figured you would be interested in looking into it yourself."_

"Hum..." Patrick thought about it, "Well, it's been awhile since I've a missing person's case, so I'll do it."

 _"Good. I'd start by looking for clues at his store."_

"I said I was rusty, not a complete idiot. I'll head there now." And with that, Patrick hung up and started heading for the next airship to Vale.

* * *

 _(Tukson's Book Trade, an hour later)_

Patrick was walking over to the store that was owned by Tukson, which after Patrick looked over his dossier on him, Tukson was a Puma Faunus that was also a former White Fang member. When he arrived, Patrick noticed that while the windows were darkened, the door was unlocked.

"That's... odd," Patrick said to himself as he entered the bookstore and started looking around the store looking for any evidence of foul play. Patrick then noticed a big red stain on the hardwood floor, "Well, if this isn't evidence of foul play, then I don't know what is." Patrick then activated his helmet, "A.L.I.S., could you scan this blood stain, please?"

 _"Certainly, sir."_ A.L.I.S. as she did asked and scanned the stain, _"The blood appears to have been Tukson's blood."_

"Well then... With how big the stain is, I highly doubt Tukson survived whoever attacked him." The Vigilante then started scanning the room for anything that he could use to figure out who did this. The scans revealed fingerprints on the light switches, "Let's see who you belong to." He then scanned the fingerprints and they revealed that they did not belong to the store owner, "So whoever killed him were stupid or ignorant enough to not wear gloves. I'm gonna need to go through my databanks later."

 _"Sir,"_ A.L.I.S. said to Patrick, _"I've looked through the security cameras, and they seem to have been tampered with."_

"What do you mean?"

"Both the interior and the exterior cameras seem to to have had a few minutes cut out."

"Show me." Patrick requested, which A.L.I.S. compiled and displayed the security footage from the cameras. When it reached a certain time, the timestamps seemed to have skipped a few minutes. "Hum... so whoever was responsible was clever enough to at least not let their faces be recognized. However, with the fingerprints, I at least have a lead, and-" Patrick then noticed a weird smell in the store. "What's that smell? If I can smell it, it's bad." To make sure it wasn't him, he took a whiff of his armpits, and was no odor, or at least not the odor he was smelling, "OK, it's not me, so where's it coming from?" Patrick then proceeded to the back of the store, where he found two bags that looked full and a ticket on the bags, which upon closer examination, it was a one-way ticket to Vacuo.

'Hm, tried to get outta dodge I guess.' Patrick thought to himself, 'If I were a former White Fang member that wasn't Blake, I'd get somewhere that I'd be able to disappear too.' Patrick continued to searched the back room, "Now where's the thing making that - Oh my goodness!" Patrick said as he found the source of the smell, which was Tukson's corpse, at the very back of the room. He had a big blood mark on his chest, probably caused by what killed him.

"A.L.I.S., patch me into commissioner before I throw up in my helmet." Patrick requested.

 _"Of course."_ A.L.I.S. said as she called the VPD commissioner.

 _"Vigilante. Did you find anything?"_ The commissioner asked as he picked up.

"You could... say that." Patrick answered while trying to hold his lunch.

 _"Is everything alright?"_

"Well, your missing person's case just became a murder case. I found Tukson's body in the back of his shop. He has a big bloody wound in his chest that looks like a shoe."

 _"Oh. Well then, I think we can take care of it from here. Thanks for the help. You'll be properly compensated."_

"Thanks, I'm gonna get outta here before I lose my lunch."

 _"I understand. We'll be there ASAP."_ The commissioner said before he hung up.

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy dorms, later that evening)_

Patrick was trying to get the image of Tukson's corpse out of his mind as he was walking to his mind. However, as he was walking past RWBY's dorm, he heard Ruby saying something about 'corrupt organization' or something, which perked his interest. So he decided to knock on the door.

Ruby was the one who answered the door, "Oh! Hey Patrick! What's up?" Ruby asked as she noticed that it was Patrick at the door.

"Nothing much, just couldn't help but overhear you saying something about taking down a corrupt organization as I was walking by, are you guys planning to take on the White Fang?" Patrick asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Curse these thin walls." Ruby grumbled, "Yeah, we are, why are you asking?"

"Cause I have a few contacts I could use to dig up information for us, if you want..."

"We'd rather not get friends mixed into this..." Weiss tried to get Patrick out of it.

"Nonsense! More people on the job means more ground covered!"

"It does seem efficient." Blake said, backing Patrick up.

"Plus if we find them," Yang added, "We'll have more firepower when we battle them."

"So, Patrick, you in?" The young leader asked.

"Aye." Patrick agreed.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered excitedly, "Someone said 'aye'!"

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake concluded.

"Let's hatch a plan!"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed as she double-gunned her sister.

Ruby suddenly gasped and started to freak out, "I left my board game at the library!"

"We're doomed." Weiss said bluntly as she facepalmed herself.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby then ran out of the room before almost immediately running into someone.

* * *

 _(RWBY Dorm room, after classes the next day)_

Team RWBY was in their Dorm room, waiting for Patrick to get here. They told Patrick that they were going in different outfits so that they aren't so easily recognized. A few minutes, Patrick came in wearing a brown flat cap instead of his usual fedora and brown-rimmed aviator sunglasses. He also wasn't wearing his signature jacket. The members of RWBY were looking at him like he did something wrong.

"What?" Patrick asked as he looked at RWBY, who was wearing something completely different from the normal attire.

Ruby was wearing a light gray, long-sleeve shirt with black belted cuffs and a few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape on her shoulder, a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching, a red skirt with a large print of a black rose and black tulle underneath. The only things that stayed the same was her stockings, boots and her signature cloak, but it was wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.

Weiss was wearing a white, double-breasted jacket over a white, pleated full skirt, a pair of white, thigh high boots and lace-topped black stockings.

Blake was wearing a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt, black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, a black belt and high-heel boots that reach mid-calf. She was also had black ribbons on her forearms and her signature black bow over her Faunus ears.

And Yang was wearing a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug, a black miniskirt, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt, thigh high stockings that are attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, black ankle boots with white ribbons on the back tied in a bow and around her neck was a purple pendant set in silver.

"We said we were going to be using clothing that was different that was wasn't like our normal outfits." Weiss answered.

"You only told me that 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh! Sorry."

"Right!" Ruby said looks around at her teammates and Patrick, "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You, Patrick and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Weiss said, "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"While we're doing that, I'll be chatting with my contacts to see if they can dig up anything about the White Fang's activities." Patrick added.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake stated, "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang added, "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..."

"Great!" Ruby concluded, "We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." She then pumped her fist, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A familiar voice said from outside RWBY's window. When looked over to the window, it was revealed that it was Sun, using his tail to hang upside-down in the open window. The whole team is taken aback.

"Sun!" Blake shouted alarmed and surprised.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked the Monkey Faunus.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun answered.

"You do what?!" Weiss scowled.

"I climb trees all the time!"

"You have to remember that Sun's a Monkey Faunus, not trying to sound racist, but it's probably in their nature." Patrick defended Sun as he flipped into the dorm room.

"Thank you Patrick! So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation..." Blake said as she stepped forward, "...as a team."

"Sorry, Sun." Ruby apologized, "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"You're involving me." Patrick countered.

"Yeah, but that's because you're the 'Titanium Vigilante'." Weiss added, "You were probably gonna come anyway."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun piped in as he gestured out the window.

"Who?" Patrick asked as he and RWBY looked out the window and found a teenage boy taller than Patrick with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back with a pair of yellow-tinted goggles and was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, black fingerless gloves, gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides and black shoes standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows, trying to look cool as can be.

"'Sup?" The blue-haired teen said.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." The bluenette said before finally succumbing to nervousness, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, _really_ high up right now."

"Here." Patrick said as he offered Sun's guest his hand, which was gladly accepted, and pulled into the dorm.

"Thanks." The Bluenette said as soon as he got in, "I don't believe we've been introduced. Neptune Vasilias; member of Team SSSN of Haven." the Bluenette then started shaking Patrick's hand.

"Patrick Browne; leader of BGND." Patrick returned the introduction.

After a few minutes, the plan was reworked as the investigation was standing in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss and Patrick; Sun, you can go with Blake." Ruby said as she went over the reworked plan. Patrick couldn't help but notice Neptune winking at Weiss as Ruby pushed Neptune past the Heiress. Patrick just sighed in exasperation, "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"I think it would be good to have designated codename." Patrick suggested.

"What did you have in mind, Patrick?" Ruby asked the Redhead.

"I was thinking you, me and Weiss be designated as team _Armoured White Rose_ , Blake and Sun as _Black Sun_ , and Neptune and Yang as _Burning Sea_." Sun started snickering when Patrick said Yang and Neptune's designation.

"That sounds good."

"OK." Patrick then walked over to Blond Monkey, "What's so funny, Sun?"

"Neptune's afraid of water." Sun whispered to BGND's leader, whose eyebrows was raised when he said it.

"Huh, ironic." Patrick simply said.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang?" Weiss asked her partner, "After all, she _is_ your sister."

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby countered as she finished pushing Sun's friend over to Yang.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me."

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby laughed as she denied her partner's request. This earned a not-so-amused glare from the Ice Queen. Ruby then started pulling her partner out of the door while she started protesting against it.

Patrick just shook his head as he started giggling at what he just witnessed. "Alright, I'll see you later!" Patrick said as he walked out of the door to catch up with Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

 **So that's part 1 of the White Fang Investigation! This will be only in Patrick's perceptive so you won't be seeing Black Sun or Burning Sea's investigations. Also while I did name Armoured White Rose and Black Sun form ship names (Armoured Rose is my ship name for Patrick and Ruby. It was going to be Chocolate Rose but I decided against it.), Burning Sea is based on the fact that Yang's hair is on fire when her Semblance is used and Neptune's named after the Roman god of the ocean. (Not sure if that's the ship name for Yang and Neptune, but whatever) Also, I still haven't received any Team bios, and at the rate I'm doing these chapters, the Vytal Tournament could roll around sooner than I might think. So if you could send me your Team Bios soon, I would be most grateful. If you need the Bio 'sheet' here it is:**

 **Team name:**

 **Hailing Academy:**

 **Year:**

 **Team Members (also indicate who would be in the doubles and singles round):**

 ***Race (If race is faunus, specify what type of faunus):**

 ***Age:**

 ***Gender:**

 ***Team status:**

 ***Appearance:**

 ****Height:**

 ****Weight:**

 ****Hair:**

 ****Eye colour:**

 ****Outfit:**

 ***Weapon(or Weapons if they are like Patrick):**

 ***Semblance:**

 ****Effects:**

 ****Activation Requirements:**

 ****Side Effects (If there is any):**

 ***Personality:**

 **So if you guys could help me out in that regard, that would be very much appreciated. well, that's all I have to say! This is StarWars signing off.**


	8. BGND: White Fang Investigation Part 2

**Hey guys! StarWars here again! This is part 2 of the White Fang investigation which spans the other half of 'A Minor Hiccup' and 'Painting the Town...'. The main focus will just be the scenes involving Ruby and the fight between RWBY and the Paladin. So with that out of the way, Let's get to it!**

 **BGND: White Fang Investigation Part 2: Gathering info**

* * *

 _(Beacon Courtyard)_

Patrick finally caught to the Red Reaper and her partner at the CCT tower

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said as she looked at the tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss bragged.

"That was the first one, right?"

"Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby said, acting like an Atlesian noble and snorted into her hands at Weiss' frown. Patrick couldn't help but snicker at Ruby's performance.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby grabbed her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device was launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it landed at the feet of a certain redhead's feet.

"Oh!" The redhead said as she picked up the Scroll and extended it towards Ruby "You dropped this."

"Penny?!" Ruby said, with a surprised look on her face. The same look was on the Vigilante's face as well.

"Uuuh..." Penny responded, also surprised.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccupped, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" She turned quickly and walked away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked as she turned to Ruby.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby answered as she started walking in Penny's direction, "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"I'm gonna make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Patrick said as he followed the younger team leader.

"Wait!" Weiss said as she reached towards Ruby but seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowered her hand and sighed angrily, 'At least Patrick's keeping an eye on her.'

The scythe-wielder started running up to Penny with the other redhead in tow as she descended a set of stairs until she was in front of the escaping redhead "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny said to the cloaked huntress.

"What?!" The question was unanswered as Penny continued to walk away. Ruby and Patrick continued to follow her with Ruby sliding down the rail next to her. "Penny... Is everything okay?" Penny continued forward without reaction, so Ruby grabbed her by the arm. "Penny, please stop!" This time, Penny finally stopped and listened. "Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend."

Penny just sighed, then glanced to her sides swiftly and walked over to Ruby's side and leaned in close. Patrick also leaned in to hear her as well, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny continued to look around suspiciously, much to Ruby and Patrick's confusion.

"Alright, do you want to meet so that we can talk?" Patrick asked.

"How about the coffee shop in town?" Ruby suggested.

"That sounds like a good place to talk." Penny agreed, and with that, Penny left. Ruby looked at Patrick and he just shrugged.

* * *

 _(Vale Streets, later that day)_

Patrick and Ruby were walking towards the place where they agreed to meet the mechanical redhead. Patrick was talking to someone on his Scroll as he was walking.

"I wish I could help you, Vigilante," Said the person on the other end of Patrick's Scroll, "But I haven't even seen Torchwick since the night that Blondie came in here and trashed the place. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them came back."

"Alright. Thanks, Junior. What about any White Fang info?" Patrick asked Junior.

"Nope. I don't deal with terrorists."

"But you deal with criminals?" Patrick countered.

"You know where I live, I have to deal with them to keep this place running."

"OK, I guess I'll let it slide. Thanks again Junior." Patrick then hung up.

"So... anything?" Ruby asked the Vigilante.

"Nope." Patrick answered, popping the 'p' as he said it. "Seems as if Torchwick abandoned Junior after that failed Dust Shop heist a few months ago. Still don't know who stopped him."

Ruby started laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head, "About that..." That caught Patrick's attention, "That woulda been me." Patrick went wide-eyed at that revelation, "It's not what you think! I was just reading a magazine when one of Junior's goons tried to rob me, which led to me taking him, along with the rest of his friends, down. Then I went after Torchwick, but he called in a Bullhead, and threw a Fire Dust crystal at me. If it weren't for Professor Goodwitch stepping in, I would've been dead. We then battled some lady in a glowing red dress until she and Torchwick fled in the Bullhead. I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Yeah... I just wish I was there, but sadly my body just crashed that day." Then Patrick noticed Penny looking around nervously at the coffee shop they were suppose to meet at, "Hey, there's Penny."

Ruby noticed and as soon as she came into range, grabbed Penny's shoulder, causing her to jump. As soon as they made eye contact, Ruby grinned at the redheaded girl, who returns the grin. Then the Armoured Mechanical Rose trio started walking down the street.

"I wish I could help you guys," Penny said after Ruby and Patrick told her about what they were doing, "but I don't know anything about those men."

"Well, what happened to you that night?" Ruby asked, concerned, "We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby grinned which was returned by Penny, "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I..." Penny hesitated, "Was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." This caused Patrick to raise an eyebrow in concern

"Was your dad that upset?"

"No, it wasn't my father..." Before Penny could continue, the group heard the sound of megaphones announcing something. They turned around the corner to look at a platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of a man with black hair and wearing a white overcoat and suit pants, grey undercoat, black sweater, red necktie, silver boots and a white glove on his right hand that knew was General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military was shown before six _AK-130_ Androids, who were standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the Atlas emblem on their doors.

 _"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"_ Ironwood said as the gathered audience started clapping which caused the drones to take a jerky bow, _"But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"_ As the General said that, the doors to the cases rolled up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stood at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers, " _Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary."_ The robots then flexed and posed as a demonstration.

Patrick just scoffed, "Those guys have got nothing on HK."

"Who's HK?" Ruby asked.

"When the time comes, Ruby, you'll see him."

 _"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!"_ Ironwood continued his presentation, _"Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."_ This drew the Weapon fanatics' attention, they didn't even notice Penny calling their names with concern, _"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"_ Ironwood's image was replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it. The sight of the mech got Ruby and Patrick to drool, _"Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"_

"Now that would really like to get a hands on!" Patrick said in awe while Ruby just said in the same amount of awe, "Whoa..."

"Ruby? Patrick? Maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny asked in concern, but then she noticed two armored soldiers pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny then backed away and then broke into a dead run, which snapped The Red Reaper and the Vigilante out of their weapon-awe-induced stupors.

"Penny! Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby asked as she watched Penny running away. She and Patrick then turned to look back at the soldiers chasing after their friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly followed her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley. They ran across the street with the soldiers following them and the sound of a car horn was heard behind them. When Patrick looked behind him, he noticed that one of the soldiers was holding onto a car, signaling that he was almost run over. Ruby was still trying to catch up with Penny, but she noticed a high stack of crates on a flimsy support, so she decided to cut it down with Crescent Rose to slow down their pursuers. Patrick noticed what she she was going to do, so he activated his Armour's leggings and activated the Jet boots as she cut the support down by, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path behind them.

"Next time let me catch up before you do something like that!" Patrick said as he got his feet back on the ground, "Or at least warn me."

"Sorry." Ruby apologized as she saw Penny right ahead of her. Ruby then leaped into the air and landed on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle. "This way!" She told Penny before the two disappeared in a flash of red and rose petals, leaving Patrick behind.

"Really?" Patrick said to himself as he used his Jet Boots to catch up again. with his Jet Boots, he was able to catch up to the cloud of Rose petals easily.

Ruby dashed away as fast as she could while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crashed to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. Patrick 'braked' on the other side by the time The Red Speedster landed on the asphalt. Then he noticed a large truck driving down the road with Ruby in it's path.

"Ruby, look out!" The Vigilante warned her as she got up slowly, but in her dazed state, she didn't notice the truck coming up or Patrick's warning until the honking is too late of a warning. Patrick started to wince and waited for the impact as Ruby stood up just as she was about to be hit, then Ruby was pushed out of way by Penny and landed at Patrick's feet as he saw the Mechanical Girl hold her palms out, waiting for the truck to run into her, but instead of getting sent flying from the impact, the ground beneath Penny's feet cracked and crumbled into pieces and the 'From Dust Till Dawn' truck was lifted a few feet into the air by the girl's sheer strength. Penny put the truck down carefully, and the driver of the truck stared in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntsmen that were chasing her.

"Penny?" Ruby asked with wide eyes and a hint of terror in her voice.

'I guess the Atlesian Military made her super strong.' Patrick thought to himself as too was wide eyed at what just happened.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked the driver of the truck, who gave a nervous affirmative. She then backed away, looked at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders trying to comprehend what happened. In a panicked state of mind, she ran from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumped into Ruby and Patrick, knocking them out of their stupors as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Ruby shouted at the panicking girl before she and Patrick started going after Penny. They finally catch up to her when she finally stopped once she was out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. Exasperated, Ruby asked Penny, "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny started to say, but a hiccup interrupted her, "I-I don't want to talk about it!" Then she hiccuped again.

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!"

"Yeah, I sure it's just a simple misunderstanding." Patrick added.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny declined as she retreated from her friends.

"Let us try! You can trust us!" Ruby countered.

Finally relenting, Penny came up to Ruby's face and asked desperately, "You're my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?!"

"I promise." Ruby promised softly. Penny then looked at Patrick.

"If there's one thing I'm known for," Patrick told the Mechanical Girl, "It's that I never break my promises."

Penny was silent for a second, then she looked down at her hands and showed them to her friends "Ruby... Patrick... I'm not a real girl." When The Clocked Huntress and The Vigilante looked at her hands, parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the grey metal underneath.

Ruby, now completely astounded by her friend's secret just simply says, "Oh." then A few seconds later, said, "Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny told her, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny then turned her head to the side, with a sad look on her face, "I'm not real..."

"Of course you are." Ruby said as took the Synth's hands into her own, "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um..." Penny then leaned in close to Ruby's face, "You're... taking this extraordinarily well. Both of you."

"You're not like those things we saw back there." Ruby explained as she tapped the Android's chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"And to be honest, you also have a personality. Most robots don't even have one." Patrick added.

"Ooohh... oh you two!" Penny cheered as she grabbed Ruby and Patrick into a group bear hug and shook them back and forth, "You're the best friends anyone could have!

"Now I say that someone has a tighter bear hug than Dylan!" Patrick groaned while in Penny's death-grip.

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Ruby groaned, but it was slightly muffled due to her being slightly shorter than the Mechanical Huntress.

"Oh, he's very sweet!" Penny said as she released her friends, "My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"I bet we could trade stories on inventions we've made." Patrick said, admiring Penny's inventor.

"Wow." Ruby giggled, "He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost!" Penny corrected herself, "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

"They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby scoffed.

"Yeah, we've seen you fight off a dozen White Fang members and took down three Bullheads like they were nothing." Patrick pointed out.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet..." Penny told them, "One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" Ruby asked, confused.

"If it's the Grimm, I can get." Patrick said, "But I can't understand anyone else."

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..." Penny said just as confused as Ruby, then they heard the sound of the two soldiers that were chasing them earlier. Penny then grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and told her, "You have to hide." And then lifted her over her head effortlessly walked over to the dumpster close by.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing?" Ruby shouted as Penny walked over to the dumpster, "You don't have to go with them! We can help you!" Her efforts were in vain as Penny dumped her in the dumpster. (AN: sorry for the pun. Patrick: GODDAMMIT STARWARS!)

Penny looked at Patrick who realised what she was intended on doing, "Oh no! you are not throwing me in there!" Patrick then activated the rest of his armour, then activated a button on his Wrist-Scroll, and then he became completely invisible, "I have my own way of hiding."

"It's okay, Ruby." Penny said as she lifted the lid of the dumpster so that she could talk to Ruby, "They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Either of you. Okay?"

"I promise." Ruby said to Penny.

"Promise." Patrick repeated.

Penny then closed the lid again, but Ruby lifted it a little to peek at the soldiers as they approached Penny.

"There she is!" one of the soldiers said as they approached Penny

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny greeted the soldiers.

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl and the guy in the fedora?" Patrick silently laughed at that.

"What girl? I've been by myself all day!" Penny then hiccuped loudly, then smiled like nothing happened.

'Man, she really is like Pinocchio.' Patrick thought, 'She hiccups when she lies.'

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The first soldier said.

"Are you okay?" The other soldier asked.

"Just a scratch." Penny answered as she showed off her "injured" palms.

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The first soldier groaned.

"Please, just come with us." The second soldier requested.

"Yes, sir!" Penny agreed as she went with the soldiers.

When the Atlesians left, Patrick deactivated his cloak, but then heard two squeaks from the dumpster; one from a rat, and from Ruby reacting to it.

* * *

 _(A little while later)_

Patrick finally got Ruby out of the dumpster, which was now boarded up, when their Scrolls went off. When they answered, Blake was on the other end.

" _Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_ Blake started to say but got cut off by Sun.

 _"HEEEELLLLP!"_ Sun screamed, which made Patrick and Ruby to pull their Scrolls from their faces to avoid hearing loss, _"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"_

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby said excitedly as she started to run off to join the fight, but looked back at Patrick, "You coming?"

"I am, just in my own way." Patrick said as he activated his jet boots and started flying into the sky.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have those." Ruby realised as she started running.

As he was flying to assist team Black Sun, he switched the call from his Scroll to his Helmet.

 _"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

"What?!" Patrick asked, "Oh, I'm on my way, double time!"

 _"Where are you guys?"_ Yang said over the call.

Her question was unanswered as Sun screamed, _"HURRYYYY!"_

* * *

 _(Vale Highways)_

Patrick was flying over a stretch of highway when he noticed Blake and Sun on the highway, hopping from car to car to avoid getting hit by the robot chasing them. When Patrick got closer, he noticed that it was an _Atlesian Paladin_ Mech that was black and had the White Fang emblem on the arms.

"How the Hell did the White Fang acquire an _Atlesian Paladin_ Mech?!" Patrick asked as he increased the speed of his jet boots. When he was within range, Patrick took out _Excalibattle Rifle_ , switched the mag to an Electricity Dust mag and began opening fire on the stolen mech. All it did was make his presence known to Torchwick.

As soon as Torchwick turned the mech's upper half around while still running in the direction that the two Faunus were running, he began firing a couple of energy blasters at the Vigilante, which he dodged them with ease.

 _"Sir, The Mech is starting to lock onto you."_ A.L.I.S. informed Patrick as a 'Enemy locking' icon started flashing on his HUD.

"Ah... shoot." Patrick sighed, which as soon as he said that, The Mech's Missile Launchers started unloading their payloads, which caused Patrick to fly around to avoid the missiles, "Goddammit Torchwick!"

After a few seconds of dodging the warheads, Patrick finally had enough. "A.L.I.S., Flare those missiles." He asked his A.I., which A.L.I.S. did immediately. The flares were able to set off the missiles, allowing Patrick to continue his chase of the Mech, which had jumped off the highway onto another highway while still chasing Blake and Sun. When he moved to the other highway, Patrick was neck and neck with Yang and Neptune on a yellow and black motorcycle.

"Hey guys!" Patrick said to the Burning Sea duo, which Yang waved and Neptune looked at him like he never met him before.

"That's Patrick." Yang told Neptune, who nodded. She then turned her attention to the Mech "We've gotta slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune nodded as he reached for his gun, but Roman's mech noticed the trio and started crashing into the multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang warned the Bluenette.

"Wuh-oh..." Was all Neptune was able to say before the Brute started to swerve, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Patrick was using his jet boots to also avoid getting hit by the cars. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslung his weapon, aimed as sparks started flying, and fired several bolts of blue electricity at the _Paladin_. Switching strategies, Neptune flipped the gun and it grew a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumped from Yang's bike as the spear's head split in three and drove it into the top of the Paladin. Patrick could see Sun and Blake pausing in their car-hopping to look back at Neptune.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun told his friend as he was trying his best to stay on, but the mech kept bucking and threatened to make him fall. Sun smashed his palms together, and formed a golden Aura around him, he created two glowing outlines that copy their creator, which leaped off and went back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They then exploded into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with his staff held high, but Roman finally turned enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

Just ahead of the _Paladin_ , a circle of ice was created across the pavement that caused the _Paladin_ to slip and crash, and fell off the highway and landing on the ground, where Ruby was standing, waiting for it. The _Paladin_ started to get back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and Patrick leaded beside the young leader to take up positions.

"Patrick!" Ruby ordered the Vigilante, "Give us cover fire!"

"On it!" Patrick said as he grabbed _Chain-Breaker,_ loaded it with Electricity Dust and started to unloading his weapon onto the Mech.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby said as she Blake, and Patrick jumped back out of the way as Weiss created the same ice-circle on the highway, then backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hitted the center with her gauntlets, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. Patrick then activated his infrared vision on his helmet just as the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly missed the dashing Yang. A gun managed to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast came Ruby, who slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" Ruby ordered as Blake and Weiss went in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifted the _Paladin's_ foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow could land. Roman then fired off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flipped backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. Finally, Weiss jumped up too high, and Roman fired a double energy blast at the Heiress. Weiss' Rapier absorbed the damage, but Weiss was thrown back, so she casted a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and let her slice through each launched missiles with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby said as she shot herself forward and cut at the robot's legs, then turned as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dashed forward and attacked at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang joined the fight as she jumped onto the Paladin's back and started punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman ran backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before he backed away and turned towards her. Just as she was falling down, the remaining arm extended a closed fist, and when it punched her, she flew through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake cried out, but before she could help her teammate, Ruby stopped her.

"Don't worry!" Ruby said to reassure the Cat Faunus, "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special."

"So she's like a sponge tank?" Patrick reworded, which Ruby looked at him with a confused look on her face, "In a MMO, she would be the one who get all the enemies attention, takes the most damage and since she soaks up all the damage, she would retaliate with a bigger punch." Ruby then went 'Ah...' and nodded in confirmation.

As they were discussing Yang's Semblance, Yang slowly got back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists. Roman then threw a punch in hopes of ridding Remnant of one more Huntress, but Yang caught it in her own hand resulting in the ground cracking beneath her and smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force. Roman immediately retaliated by kicking Yang to the side, but as she passed her sister and teammates...

"Bumblebee!" Ruby ordered as Blake shifted her weapon to gun form and threw it out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus used the momentum to swing the Human Firecracker around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said as she pondered on the situation

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked her leader.

"I got an Idea!" Patrick said as he threw the Electricity Dust cartridge at Roman, and fired it with one of his _LaserMore_ , creating an EMP blast, that unfortunately had no effect. The Vigilante then grabbed another cartridge, this one had the SDC's logo on it. Patrick then fired _Chain-Breaker_ and when the blots hit the mech, they created ice crystals.

"I get ya!" Ruby understood and told Weiss, "Ice Flower!" The White Rose duo then twirled their weapons so they both point at Roman, Weiss created a series of glyphs in front of the _Crescent Rose's_ sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles created a dazzling spiral of energy that created large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby and Patrick continued to shoot as Weiss freezed the fire, and as the ice completely enveloped the robot's body, Blake swung her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin was hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal. As he looked up, he saw Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when a girl with pink and brown hair that was shorter than everyone and was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown corset and pants, black gloves, and black and white high-heeled boots with very high heels dropped in front of him and merely opened a pink umbrella, which deflected the blast entirely. The new arrival hung the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addressed the victors.

"Ladies, Vigilante, Ice Queen..." Torchwick said as Weiss responded to her being called 'Ice Queen' with a 'Hey!', "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." The pink-and-brown girl curtsied her enemies with a bow, but Yang was having none of it as she charged forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turned just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and the Vigilante ran up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang declared.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!" Weiss said in an attempt to make a pun.

"Goddammit Weiss!" Patrick groaned as Weiss smiled, Ruby giggled, and Blake started walking away.

"No. Just... no." Yang deadpanned.

"What- But, you do it!" Weiss retorted.

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang then started following Blake, along with the rest of her teammates

"Well, at least I'm trying!"

"When even the Bad Pun Master thought it was bad, you screwed up

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"I'm sure they're fine." Patrick told the Red Reaper, "Now, shall we go get a celebratory treat? I have this weird craving for Neapolitan Ice Cream."

* * *

 _(Beacon Dorm Rooms, later that evening)_

Patrick and team RWBY were heading to dorms stealthily to avoid getting in trouble for missing curfew. When they arrived at their dorms, Team RWBY said goodnight to the Vigilante before entering their dorm. Patrick acknowledged the gesture before entering his dorm. When he entered the dorm, he thought the other members of BGND were fast asleep, but as soon as he closed the door, he realised how wrong he was, because almost immediately the lights came on and he saw his brother at the lightswitch and Tyler and Ethan were at their beds, all of them with displeased looks on their faces.

"Alright, Patrick, where have you been all day?!" Dylan asked as he leaned into his brother.

Patrick just sighed before saying, "It's a long story."

* * *

 **So that's the White Fang Investigation! Next time it'll be the Beacon Dance Arc. Not revealing anything about what's going to happen in that Arc, other than what happens in canon will still happen. Also, despite the tournament coming up really quickly, I still haven't received any bios for BGND's opponents! I will give a mention to those who give me their OC, but I really need them ASAP! Please? I'm not trying to sound desperate, but we're coming down to the wire on this! Other than that, that's all I gotta say, so I'll see you guys at the Dance. StarWars out!**


	9. BGND: The Beacon Dance: part 1

**Hey guys StarWars here! So this is the start of the Beacon Dance Arc! This chapter will span the episodes that lead up to the Dance. So with that outta the way, let's get to it!**

 **BGND: The Beacon Dance: Preparations**

* * *

 _(Beacon Amphitheater, the day after the Paladin Mech fight)_

BGND, along with everyone else in the school, including the people visiting for the Vytal festival, were watching Pyrrha take all four members of CRDL by herself when Goodwitch calls the match.

"And that's the match." The Combat instructor said, declaring the match over.

"Lucky shot." Cardin grunted before he collapsed.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha politely returned the gesture.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch said after tapping on her Scroll, and started looking around at the observing students, "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" At the mention of her name, BGND and the rest of RWBY looked over to the Cat Faunus, who had bags under her eyes, indicating that she's had lack of sleep. Blake slammed her book shut and stared wide-eyed at Glynda. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -" She stopped what she was saying as a guy about Patrick's height with silver-grey hair and wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, metallic rerebraces and vambraces and black, finger-less gloves, pants and steel-toed boots from behind Patrick raised his hand.

"I'll do it." The guy who raised his hand offered

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury then pointed to Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Goodwitch suggested, but the Spartan stopped her.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

So Mercury got up to go to the arena. As soon as he got in, he looked over Pyrrha, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar began when he made the first attack and was knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflected an attack and began trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocked him back with her shield.

Ruby turned toward Mercury's partner, who was a black girl that had dark-red eyes, mint-green hair, and was wearing an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt and finger-less gloves, white pants and brown chaps and high-heeled shoes, sitting behind her, and said, "Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." She responded by giving a to the Red Reaper a smile that to Patrick seems a little fake. He could even feel her rolling her eyes as Ruby turned her back.

'Something seems off with her and Mercury,' Patrick thought to himself, 'I'm need to keep eye on those two when they're around.'

Back to the fight, Mercury unleashed a series of powerful strikes. Pyrrha allowed his kick to slam against her forearm before Mercury managed to disarm, a kick impaling her blade into the ground. Pyrrha uses her Semblance to redirect the direction of Mercury's next kick however was able to be redirected by the Invincible Girl so that it missed her. As Pyrrha charged him with her shield, he shot off of it and turned his back to her.

Pyrrha tried to rush him again, but then her opponent said, "I forfeit." Causing Pyrrha to almost stumble as she stopped beside him.

"You... don't even want to try?" Pyrrha asked, confused.

Mercury shrugged, "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Goodwitch declared with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She then changed Mercury's Aura display to red to indicate his loss, "Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that."

An alarm sounded which jolted Blake who has nodded off and was noticed by those around her, including her teammates and BGND.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." The Professor said before everyone left.

As he headed toward the dorms, Patrick was trying to wrap his around what happened, 'Why would Mercury challenge Pyrrha to a battle, even though she already fought CRDL, then forfeit when neither of them had lost almost Aura? Something's not adding up here, what's going on?'

* * *

 _(BGND dorm room, later that evening)_

Patrick was at his computer, looking at various suits of different styles and colours, all while listening to music coming from his Scroll. He was so focused on what he doing that he failed to notice his brother sneaking up on him.

"Hey bro!" Dylan said, which made the Vigilante jump in his seat, "Whatcha doing?"

"Ugh, one; never do that again." Patrick responded, "And two, I'm finding a suit for the Dance coming up soon."

"But you've never went to Dances in the past. What makes this year so different?"

"Well..." Patrick started, trying to think of an excuse that can't be squashed by Dylan, "Because it's the first time anyone of us have been at Beacon, we should at least be at the Dance at least once."

"Not good enough excuse." Dylan told his brother, "Because you didn't go to the dance at Focus." Then Dylan thought about it for a moment, and it hit him, "It's Ruby, isn't it?" Patrick just gave him a look that said that he didn't understand, "Oh come on, dude. At every chance you get, you've been hanging out with the little cookie monster; Searching for Blake a few months back, and even your little investigation on the White Fang yesterday. Admit it bro; you've got a crush on Ruby Rose."

"What?! No!" Patrick said while trying really hard to hide his blush, "She's just a friend that I've grown to like. I mean, we've got a lot in common; we're both early admittance to Beacon, we're both weapon enthusiasts, we're both kinda introverted..." Then he noticed a smirk on his brother's face, "What?"

"More proof that you like Ruby." Dylan answered, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, bro. I've had several crushes back at Focus."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause you're the player of the group. This is the first person who's caught my attention this way, and... I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, I'll help you get over your 'first date jitters', but only..." Dylan reached over to his brother's keyboard and clicked on one of the suit the screen; it was a brown tuxedo with matching pants and tie, "You wear that ensemble for the dance."

Patrick looked over the suit that was chosen for him and said, "Sure, I can do that."

"...Including the tie."

Patrick just looked at him with a look that could've killed the Demolitionist one hundred times over if it was possible, "You know my opinion on ties is that they are a Fancy man's choking hazard. Why must you do this to me?"

"Payment."

Patrick just growled, but relented, "Fine." And clicked the 'order', "But I'm also wearing a matching fedora as well, got it?"

And with that, Dylan was about to leave, but then he noticed Blake walking away from her dorm just as Jaune was at RWBY's dorm with a guitar in hand, and Dylan knew exactly what was going to happen, so he said to Patrick, "Uh... Patrick, now would be a good time to show you what not to do."

Patrick just sighed as he got up from his chair and looked to see what the commotion was about, and saw Jaune knocking on the door, "Oh no..." Patrick said as facepalmed himself.

"Weiss!" Jaune sang while strumming the guitar, then winked at the Heiress, only to have her slam the door in his face. "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." But when the door opened, "I lied! Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?

"Are you done?" Weiss asked flatly.

Jaune shrugged, "Yes?"

"No." The Ice Queen just said as she closed the door on him again.

"See, that's what you shouldn't do." Dylan told his brother as soon as he and Patrick went back into their dorm, "As much as that is a way to a woman's heart, we both know that you have no experience with any music whatsoever, so that way is outta the question. Now when you do ask her to the Dance, just take a deep breath, get rid of any thoughts of any worst case scenarios, and then just pop the second-most important question in anyone's life."

"Wait, second?" Patrick asked.

"Oh come on, dude. The most important one is the one when you propose, knucklehead."

"Right, well... thanks for the advice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go order a hat." And Patrick went back onto his computer.

* * *

 _(Beacon Ballroom, the next day)_

Patrick walked into the ballroom to find it decorated with balloons, Ruby moping around at a table, Weiss walking over to a table with doilies on it and Yang lifting a huge speaker like it was nothing. Yang then dropped next to Ruby, creating a huge thump as it hit the floor.

'OK, Patrick.' Patrick said in his head, trying to pump himself up, 'Just like Dylan told you, take a deep breath, just walk up to her and ask, it's just that simple.' Patrick then grabbed on of the chairs and walked over to the girls in the room, "Hey, girls!" And then put the chair at the table where the Cookie Menace was sitting at before sitting down himself.

"Hey Patrick!" Ruby said, still in her moppy state, but it was less moppy with him there, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I wanted to ask you something super important," Patrick took a deep breath, 'If you were planning on going to the dance... if you would like to be my date to the Dance."

"Um..." Ruby was about to say before Yang intruded into the conversation, looking at Patrick with red eyes, which sent fear right into the poor boy's essence.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Yang asked accusingly.

"I-I-I'm just asking y-y-your sister to be my d-d-date to the dance tomorrow." Patrick stuttered, "I-I-Is that so wrong?"

"Depends. Are you going to do anything to her at the dance?"

"What?! No!" Patrick answered and stood up to Yang's level, "I'm a gentleman, I don't take advantage of women and try to get them to do something they won't do. The just want to have a couple of dances with her tomorrow night, that's all."

"And why are you asking my sister to dance? I'm sure there's tons of other girls prettier than her." Yang asked, which got a 'Hey! from her sister.

"Mainly because we'll be able to have a good conversation when we're not dancing. Plus... I've never gone to dance before."

"So why are you going to this one?" Ruby asked this time.

"Well, I figured this is my first time at Beacon, and the Vytal Festival is coming up, so I figured I'd go once and see if this dance will be any good for me to come back to next year."

Yang looked him over, before her eyes returned to lilac and said, "I'm just messing with ya!" The response made Patrick raise an eyebrow, "I just wanna do that to anyone who wants to take my baby sis out to see if they wet their pants or not, and seeing as your pants haven't gotten darker, I think you've passed." With that, Yang went back to grab another speaker.

Patrick sat back down and said to Ruby, "Is what she said true?"

"I've hadn't had too many relationships... mostly because she scares them off... so yeah, it happens." Ruby answered

Before Patrick could say anything, Yang piped up, "Weiss, I said no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss retorted.

The girls are interrupted by Sun and Neptune coming into the Ballroom.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked the Ice Queen.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said to Neptune sweetly.

"That's pretty cool."

"I'll never get Weiss." Patrick whispered to Ruby.

"It's easier to just roll with it." Ruby whispered back.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, acting suave to Weiss' ire.

"Eh!" Patrick yelled, "I'm here too!"

"Sorry man."

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby scoffed.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang boasted.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked the visitors from Haven.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun answered as he gestured to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune stepped up and held a hand in front of the Monkey Faunus' face. "Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun defended himself as he knocked Neptune's hand away

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang responded, mirroring the other students of Beacon's looks of being told something extremely obvious

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss answered as she turned and crossed her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind."

"Guys." Yang said as started walking out of the Ballroom, "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." And with that announcement, she walked out of the Ballroom.

"Oh... Kay..." Weiss said, unsure as she turned her attention to The Vigilante, "So Patrick, what are you wearing?"

"I've haven't gotten my suit yet, but it will be brown, I guarantee you that." The Redhead answered, then looked at Ruby, "So are we still go for the dance?"

"Yeah, if you withstand Yang, I can go for a few dances with you." Ruby confirmed.

"Nice!" Patrick said as he got up, "Now I'm gonna go get my suit for tomorrow."

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm room, Sunday)_

The next day, Patrick was standing in front of a mirror, getting himself ready for the dance, while Dylan was getting the nefarious tie around his brother's neck. When he got it around the collar of the dress shirt, Dylan then pulled on it a little too hard to the point where Patrick was choking.

"Ack!" Patrick choked as it hit his neck, "Too... tight... Too Tight!"

"Whoops!" Dylan said as he loosened the tie's grip on his brother, "Sorry."

"I told you that ties are a choking hazard!"

"Oh, don't be a big baby! It's not like it's gonna happen again."

Patrick just sighed, "Fine, just let me grab something." He then went into his dresser and pulled out two shoulder holsters and put them on. Then he grabbed his _LaserMores_ and holstered them in the holsters.

"Really, bro?" Dylan asked.

"Call me paranoid, but I got sneaking feeling that something's gonna go down tonight, and I wanna be ready." Patrick defended as he put the tuxedo and hat before heading out the door, "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, bro."

"Break a leg." Tyler said to the Vigilante, "Preferably not your's or Ruby's."

Patrick then walked over to RWBY's dorm room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked from the other side.

"It's the pizza guy." Patrick said jokingly.

"Just gimme a moment." Ruby replied, so Patrick did what he was told and waited for the Red Reaper. A minute later, the door opened and out came the young leader wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist, black stockings and high heels.

As she started walking she almost immediately loses her balance on the heels and was about to fall over when she was caught by her date to the dance. "I got you." Patrick said after he made sure she was on her two feet.

"Thanks. I've never had to wear ladystilts before. Can we talk about how Weiss fights in these things?"

Patrick giggled at Ruby's comment, "You have to remember that her heels are wider than your heels and that the heel isn't just a tip. If it's any consolation, I think you are beautiful even without the heels."

Ruby tried to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks, "Thanks. You look pretty handsome in that get-up too."

"I could do without the tie though. I mean seriously, they are a choking hazard!" Patrick then put his hand onto his hip do that Ruby could hook her hand around it, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Ruby said as she accepted the arm and the Armoured Rose headed for the dance.

* * *

(Beacon Ballroom, a few minutes later)

Patrick and Ruby entered the Ballroom to find Ruby's sister in a short white dress with black heels standing at a podium, flipping out over the Armoured Rose duo.

"Ooohh, you two look beautiful together!" Yang said, ecstatic.

"Do you how many times I've almost tripped in these things?" Ruby asked, annoyed, "Almost a dozen times! The only reason I didn't land on my butt is because of Patrick, which thank you, by the way."

"Your welcome." Patrick returned the gesture, "Besides, if you fall down, then I wouldn't have been too far behind. Now... Let's go enjoy ourselves form the evening."

* * *

 **So that's the first half of the Beacon Dance arc. Next will be the dance and the fight between Cinder and Ruby. The next chapter will probably be one of the few, if not the only, chapter that does not completely follow the episode exactly due to Ruby actually having a date. And as for the Vytal Tournament; someone has finally submitted a team to me for the tournament. YES! Now I just need two more teams for BGND to fight in the festival! I will give acknowledgement to them when their team appears in the Tournament. Also, to avoid any confusion, for the 'Team Status' portion of the bio, what I'm asking for is who's the leader of the team and who's not. I just needed to point that out before people get confused.**

 **So that's all I have to say, so I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. StarWars, out!**


	10. BGND: The Beacon Dance: part 2

**Hey guys! StarWars here! Time for the second half of the Beacon Dance Arc! I really don't have anything else to say, so let's just get to it.**

 **BGND: The Beacon Dance: Fun and Infiltrations**

* * *

 _(Beacon Ballroom)_

Patrick and Ruby were standing next to the refreshment tables, chatting about random stuff. So far, the Weapon Fanatics have had a few slow, which was just Patrick holding Ruby by her waist, Ruby wrapped around his neck (She wouldn't admit it, but the lady stilts did help in that regard) and just the two of them spinning slowly around the dance floor. They also danced to the more catchier songs, where Patrick really let his moves shine.

"Where on Remnant did you learn to dance like that?" Ruby said while giggling.

"Honestly, I just let my body move to the music," Patrick admitted, "And apparently it knows what it's doing."

The two of them talked for a bit before Jaune, who's wearing a suit that looks like His Beacon Academy uniform, but instead of a regular tie like Patrick, it has a bowtie, walked over to the refreshment tables.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too." Jaune said as he approached the table.

"Not really," Ruby corrected the Blond Knight, "We're just tired from all the dancing. Patrick especially."

"Yeah, as much as I would like to keep dancing," Patrick stated, "My body needs to take a break."

"To Patrick's spontaneous dancing." Jaune declared as he raised his glass of punch to do a toast, which Ruby giggled and the three of them clink glasses.

"Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby apologized to Jaune

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty 'cool'. I get why she went with him." That made Ruby raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune then started to drink his punch

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone." The made Jaune do a spit-take.

"Man, people should not drink while they're talking to other people." Patrick commented as JNPR's leader was hacking up a lung.

"Uh, what?" Jaune asked the Red Reaper.

"Yeah, she's right over there." Patrick said as he pointed towards the Ice Queen, who was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress in the same style as Ruby's but without the sash, and white pumps, and trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. She tried it a few times before giving up and looking visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby explained. Then the three of them heard laughter which drew their attentions to Sun, Blake and Neptune, laughing amongst themselves while the Hydrophobic was doing some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune growls at the sight

"Hold my punch." Jaune growled as handed his drink to Ruby and walks into the crowd. As soon as Jaune was out of sight, Ruby took a sip of his punch, which Patrick just snickers at that.

"So... Patrick." Ruby spoke up, trying to create another conversation, "I've been meaning to ask you sense the start of the year, why do you have so many weapons?"

"Well, being the Titanium Vigilante requires being able to adapt to each situation; if I need to be stealthy, I'll use the _LaserMores_. If accuracy is the key, I use _Excalibattle Rifle_. _Scatter Master_ is for when I'm in close quarters. And _Chain-Breaker_ is for when I can go all out.

"Ah... that makes a lotta sense." Ruby agreed as the two of them headed for the second floor, "So where did you get the inspirations for them?"

"Well, not only am I a Weapon enthusiast, I'm also a nut for a lot of things; Star Wars, video games, etc. So most of the inspiration came from my favourite things; _Chain-Breaker's_ machine gun mode was based off the _Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon_ from _Star Wars_ and the hammer was based on the fact that my favourite in the _Fable_ franchise is the hammer. A shame Lionhead studios went out of _LaserMores_ ' Plasma Sword mode was based off the lightsabers in Star Wars as well, but I can't call them lightsabers because that would be plagiarizing and I would rather not get sued by George Lucan. _Excalibattle Rifle_ is based off the Battle Rifle in _Halo_ series and that old Atlesian legend."

"King Arthur and Excalibur?"

"That's the one. And _Scatter Master_ was based off the Shotgun in the _Halo_ Series as well. What about you? Why a scythe? Not that I'm criticizing you or anything, I'm just curious, that's all."

"It's fine, I was going to tell you about anyway." Ruby said, "I was actually trained to use Crescent Rose by my Uncle Qrow. You see he's one of the few people in this world who know how to wield one effectively, and having a scythe is just so cool!"

"I'd imagine. It does help with the intimidation factor. I mean, I wouldn't wanna mess with someone with a huge honking scythe! I'd be running the opposite direction!"

Ruby just giggled, before noticing her sister looking over the party, "Hey Yang!"

Yang acknowledged that she heard her name, and looked over at the source, "Hey you two! Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah! You should've seen Patrick dancing, it was crazy!" Patrick blushed at that announcement.

"Oh I saw, and I've gotta agree." Yang then looks back onto the crowd, and Ruby and Patrick joined her, "You know? I think we really needed this."

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!"

"Aw, thanks!" Yang took the compliment as she reached over gave her sister a one-armed bear-hug, causing the cookie menace to flail frantically and Patrick to chuckle at what he was witnessing, "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too." This caused Ruby to stop struggling and look down at Weiss as Neptune approached her and rubbed his neck nervously. Weiss then invited him to sit with her. Yang then chuffed, "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby assured her sister before sudden fits of laughter and giggles drew their attention below. "Except for that."

They then noticed Jaune in a white dress with a blue ribbon, which Patrick couldn't help but start laughing, walking over to Pyrrha, who noticed the Blond Knight and the two of them exchanged giggles and then they started to dance and soon, the other members of JNPR joined in and started dancing a very well synched dance number together. As the dance was going on, if it wasn't attached to the rest of his skull, Patrick's jaw would be on the floor right now.

"I guess JNPR just trumped your spontaneous dancing," Yang smirked, "Gonna try and beat 'em?"

"No way am I gonna beat that!" Patrick declared, then stretched, "Well, tonight's been fun, but I think I'm gonna turn in."

"Yay, I'm feeling a little worn out out too." Ruby agreed, "Mind if I come with?"

"Sure." And with that, Patrick and Ruby headed for the door. However, as they exited the Ballroom, they noticed someone running on the rooftops. "Yeah... that's not suspicious." Patrick said sarcastically, "No, not at all." And with that, Patrick and Ruby started pursuing the figure.

* * *

 _(Beacon Tower)_

Their pursuit led them to the CCT tower, where they see an unconscious Atlesian guard in the shrubbery outside the tower.

"Called me paranoid, they said." Patrick whispered to himself as he reached into his jacket and took out one of his _LaserMores_. He then checked the clip to make sure it was his Electricity Dust clip.

"Why did you bring those with you?" Ruby asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." Patrick said as he moved into the tower. Ruby called in Crescent Rose before she followed Patrick in. When they got inside, four more soldiers were on the ground in the same state as the one outside. Patrick decided to check their pulses, "OK, they're still alive. just unconscious. Good, I'd rather not have this be an international dispute over this." Once they reached the elevator, Patrick pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Where do you think they went?" Ruby asked the Vigilante.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the communications room. That would be the only reason why they would be visiting the tower." Patrick guessed as the elevator reached the ground floor. As soon as it opened, they saw two more Atlesian soldiers unconscious in the elevator, "I don't want to be standing on them, so... let's get them outta here." Ruby nodded as they pulled the Atlesians out of the elevator and out of any foot traffic should anyone notice the scene as well. After that, the Armoured Rose duo stepped into the elevator and rode it to the communications room.

When the elevator opened up to the communications room they found that no one was there, so Patrick walked in cautiously with his pistol raised.

"Hello?" Ruby asked as she walked in behind Patrick, but she stumbled a bit due to her high-heeled shoes, "Is anyone there? Hello?"

Then someone wearing black all over and a black mask over her eyes rose from behind one of the computer desks and walked towards the new arrivals. Patrick quickly used his Semblance to activate his helmet and take a picture of the masked stranger and take it off without anyone noticing. When he was done, he said, "I don't know what you're doing here, but the Tower is closed."

"Also, you know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-" Ruby added before the mysterious stranger summoned glass crystals from a cloud of dust before firing them at the weapon fanatics. Ruby reacted by using her scythe to block the shards so that they didn't hit her or Patrick. The two retaliated by firing a couple of rounds at the attacker, who blocked them with ease, before creating a couple of swords from midair. Patrick grabbed his other LaserMore, swapped them both to Plasma Sword mode and he charged at the intruder, along with Ruby who whipped Crescent Rose around and fired off a round which sent her upward and somersaulting down as the two of them attacked her. The assailant dodged the attack and put the swords together to create a bow and fired three arrows that exploded on impact with the floor, Ruby and Patrick got pushed back and The clocked huntress stumbled on her heels, but managed to hold her ground. Before they could retaliate, The elevator dinged, signalling that someone was coming up. Patrick and Ruby looked over to the elevator as it opened, revealing Ironwood coming out.

"Finally, some backup." Patrick said as he and Ruby looked over at the General, but when they looked back, the person they were fighting wasn't there anyone, "Oh, come on! Seriously?" He then deactivated his Plasma Swords, out them back in their holsters, looked back at the General and scratched the back of his head while nervously laughing, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"No, but you're most likely gonna have to tell Ozpin about what happened tonight." Ironwood told the Vigilante.

"Oh, OK. I think we can do that." Patrick said to the General before going to where Ruby was, who was just sitting on of the computer chairs, "Well... tonight was fun, we should do this again sometime, although without the intruder next time."

"Yeah..." Ruby agreed, "I'd like that."

They continued sitting there for a few more minutes, however neither of them notice the screens creating a Black Queen chess piece silhouette for a few seconds before disappearing.

* * *

 **And that was the Beacon Dance! Next time will be the Mountain Glenn Arc! I hope you guys like it so far! I'm trying my best to stay as close to canon as possible, so bear with me folks! We'll be through this before you know it. Also, I still need two more teams for the Vytal Tournament, so if you guys could be so kind and send me your Team Bios before I do the Breach chapter, that would be super! Also, I'm not planning on doing a chapter for _RWBY Grimm_** ** _Eclipse_ , but the events of _Grimm Eclipse_ will be mentioned in the first chapter of Volume 3 though. So, That's all I have to say, StarWars out!**


	11. BGND: Mountain Glenn: Part 1

**Hey guys! StarWars here! We're now on the Mountain Glenn arc, which means we're getting close to Volume 3! I really hope you guys will send your OCs soon! I can't do squat without teams, and I can't think up anymore teams besides BGND, so please send them ASAP! Please!**

 **OK, I'm done my begging, let's get to it!**

 **Mountain Glenn Part 1: Getting Ready**

* * *

 _(Beacon Grounds, the next day)_

Patrick was walking over to Beacon Tower so that he and Ruby could get a debriefing on what happened last night during the dance. As he was heading to the tower, He had a holographic screen in front of him that had two pictures; one of the mysterious stranger at the tower, the other a random student of Beacon, which he swiped away and replaced it with a new one when it didn't match. He was about to swipe it again, when he heard someone behind him call out his name.

"Hey, Patrick!" the person said, which when he turned around, it was Ruby, "You heading to see Ozpin too?"

"Yeah," Patrick answered as he and Ruby continued walking.

Ruby looked at the screen Patrick was looking at and asked, "What's this?"

"I'm trying to figure out who attacked the tower last night, so I'm going through the pictures I secretly took of everyone in Beacon, minus RWBY, JNPR and BGND, to find out if there's similarities to them. If not, then I'll go through the pictures I've taken of people in Vale, and then-"

"OK, OK, I get it!" Ruby interrupted, "No need to go all technical on me, I get it!"

"Sorry, it's just I want to find out who this is and my only lead is the picture I took."

by the time Patrick stopped his rant, the two of them were already waiting for the elevator. When the elevator reached the ground, Cardin walked out. As The Armoured Rose duo walked in, Cardin had the audacity to push every button on the elevator panel before he left, and they didn't until after they went to push the button to Ozpin's office.

"CARDIN!" Patrick screamed, but was calm down when Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've got other problems." Ruby told him as they started their long trek up to Ozpin's office.

When they arrived, Ozpin's voice could be heard on the other side of the door, "Come in." Which Ruby and Patrick did as they were told and stepped out of the elevator and into the room. In the room was Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ironwood.

"Sorry it took so long." Ruby started, "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." She paused for a bit, "It wasn't me."

"There was on accident," Patrick reiterated, "It was Cardin who deliberately pushed all the buttons."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby and Patrick." Ozpin greeted them, "How are you two feeling?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse too."

"Okay, I guess." Ruby said, "I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three." She slightly chuckled, which was met with silent staring from the adults, "Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it."

"Ruby, Patrick, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being Huntsmen is all about." Ironwood congratulated the pair, "You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir." The weapon fanatics said at the same time, with Patrick giving the General a salute.

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.

"Was anyone else with her?" Goodwitch asked them "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"No, it was just her." Patrick answered, "And by the way she was able to take out the guards, she knew her way around hand-to-hand combat."

"She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me." Ruby added, "But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Don't forget her weapons," Patrick also added, "She was able to create a couple of blades out of thin air; they looked like they were made of obsidian, and she was able to combine them into a bow. She did the same thing to create arrows as well."

"Save for the glass and the weapon, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." The combat Instructor told the two headmasters.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique." Ironwood expressed his opinion, "It could have been anyone."

"Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby piped in.

"It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin answered.

"Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting."

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Goodwitch started to say before Ozpin cut her off.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and Patrick. Why don't you go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Ruby said to her headmaster before going for the elevator.

"Your welcome." Patrick said to Ozpin before heading for the elevator as well

"And Miss Rose, Mr. Browne, please try and be... discreet about this matter." Ozpin asked them

"Yes sir." Ruby agreed before the elevator closed.

"Our teammates are gonna start hounding us as soon as we enter our dorms, you know that right?"

"I hope not."

The two of them started walking over to their dorms in silence until they reached their dorms to which they said goodbye to each other before entering their dorms, which as Patrick predicted, as soon as he opened the door, BGND rushed over like moths to a flame.

"What happened?" Dylan asked when he was close to his brother.

Patrick sighed, "You want the short version, or the long one?" Patrick asked before giving the events of the dance. Since they were in the dorm the whole night, he told them about him dancing with Ruby, Jaune in his dress, to which he showed them a picture he took with his Scroll and the battle with the intruder at the end of the night.

"Oh." Dylan said as he and the other members of BGND took in everything that Patrick told them, "Well... did you at least have a good time with Ruby?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not the number 1 concern at the moment; someone was able to infiltrate into Beacon Tower! Why they did it, I don't know, but I need to find out who it is so we can bring her to justice!"

The other members nodded and just as they did so, Goodwitch was heard over the intercom, "Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"

"Sweet! Our first mission as students of Beacon!" Patrick said as he and the rest of BGND headed for the amphitheater, "What are you guys wanting to do?"

"I don't know," Tyler said, "As long as it's not in Vale. I love my hometown, but it's so... boring..."

"How about a Search and Destroy mission!" Dylan said with a maniacal look in his eye.

"We'll see." Patrick told his brother.

* * *

 _(Beacon Amphitheater)_

BGND was standing behind JNPR, who was standing in front of RWBY, well WBY due to Ruby not being there, but she came in a little bit later with a big backpack on her back as the rest of the Amphitheater was filled with all first-year students from all four academies and Ozpin and Goodwitch were onstage. Patrick could've sworn that he could smell dog from somewhere.

"Quiet! Quiet please." Goodwitch said, quieting the mass of students, "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin said to all the students, "Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin then stepped away as the students all began to file out of the amphitheater.

"So, All in favor of a 'Search and Rescue' mission, say aye." Patrick announced, to which only Ethan said 'Aye', "Village Security." Tyler was the one of said 'Aye', "And 'Search and Destroy'?" The Browne-Greene Siblings both said 'Aye', "OK, so majority rules, we're going for 'Search and Destroy'." Patrick announced. So BGND walked over to on the holographic screens to choose a mission, which just so happened to be the one team RWBY was standing in front of, and tapped on the screen, "Let's see... let's see..." Then he noticed a 'Search And Destroy' mission for Quadrant 5, "Ah here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!"

"Quadrant 5, isn't that where Mountain Glenn is?" Tyler asked.

"Let me find out." Patrick then looked at his Scroll, and sure enough, "You're right, Mountain Glenn is indeed in Quadrant 5. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just thought I'd know where exactly we're going."

"Alright, so let's-" Patrick started to say before Dylan cut him off.

"DO IT!" Dylan shouted in the same way that Shia LaBeef would say and was making the same pose as he was doing in that motivational video that sadly only became a meme.

"Goddammit Dylan!" Patrick said before he touched the screen, only to find out that it was already taken, "What? Oh man, Let's see what else is available."

"Actually..." Someone said behind them. When BGND turned around, they discovered that it was RWBY, "The mission is not available for first-years." Ruby informed BGND.

"What? If it's not available for first-years, and those who shadowing Huntsmen are going to be first-years, then why have it as an opinion?"

"I don't know but Ozpin was able to... bend the rules so that we could go there, but on one condition; we bring another team with us too."

"So who did you decide to go with..." Patrick started to say, but then realized, "Oh... we're that team, aren't we?" Ruby nodded, "Huh, alright then, we accept the offer."

"Sweet!" Ruby said as she jumped in the air, "I'll go tell Ozpin." And just like that, she disappeared into a cloud of rose petals.

"So how did you guys get Ozpin to allow you to go to Mountain Glenn?" Patrick the other members of RWBY.

"To be honest, we didn't." Blake told Patrick, "We just walked up to the board, selected that mission because it was in the southeast, then it said that it wasn't available for First-years, which we thinking about other ways to get there, and-"

"I'm sorry, but why are you guys wanting to go to the southeast?" Dylan interrupted.

"So we could start looking for any White Fang hideouts." Yang whispered.

"Oh... OK."

"Anyway," Blake said, getting back on track, "Then Ozpin walked up to us and talked to us about he had a sneaking suspicion that we were gonna make our way there no matter which job we choose due to our fight with the White Fang at the docks a few months ago and the battle with Torchwick in the Paladin mech last week, so he said and I quote, 'instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?' and he allowed us to go on the mission on the condition that we bring another team with us."

"Well, we know Ozpin's not your average headmaster." Patrick defended the Headmaster, "I mean, he allowed BGND and Ruby into beacon early for crying out loud!"

"Well, we should get to the airship so that we can get to Quadrant 5." Weiss said as WBY and BNGD headed for the air pad. As soon as they left the amphitheater, Ruby was at the entran, looking all giddy.

"Guess what, guys?" Ruby asked, but she answered herself before anyone had a chance to guess, "Ozpin said yes to BGND coming with us!"

"Awesome!" Patrick cheered as the two teams walked over to the air pad.

Then a student shouted, "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

Beacon students gathered around to witness the return of Team CFVY, which consisted of Coco Adel, a brunette that was around Tyler's height, and wore a dark brown beret, a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses, a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, a black shoulder bag with gold studs that's held by a bandolier strap, dark brown trousers, two belts, one brown with bullets, the other cocoa-colored also bullets and a gold crosshairs buckle and a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots, Fox Alistair, who had copper hair, darker skin tone, was taller than Coco, and was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes, Velvet, who was wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, a belt that looked like it was made of the same thing as her spaulders and vambraces, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings which had armouring on her heel and toe as well, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, who was a giant compared to everyone at Beacon, was wearing a long short-sleeved robe, a black muscle shirt, a 5-layer armoured shoulderpad on his left arm, a leather armored belt with two pouches on it, brown pants and black-and-green boots.

Teams RWBY and BGND walked over to Velvet, where Blake asked, "Velvet? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Velvet replied, "I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me."

"I can understand why," Patrick said, "He's a bloody giant!"

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago!" Weiss said with concern, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many..." Velvet looked up and noticed Team RWBY and BGND's worried expressions, "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right." Yang agreed.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" and with that Velvet walked over to the rest of team CFVY, but before she did, she said to Patrick, "I'm not sure if I said this, but thanks Patrick for standing up to Cardin at the start of the year!" Patrick responded with a two-finger salute to the Bunny Faunus.

"We can do this." Ruby said with a sense of confidence, "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake agreed with the Cloaked Huntress.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

"Yeah!" Yang said before the two teams headed over to the airship and were stunned to find out that the Huntsman they were shadowing was the history teacher, Dr. Oobleck, wearing a long brown great coat and a khaki buttoned safari shirt over his usual attire which consists of a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, dark-green pants, mismatched brown and black shoes, a pith helmet and a rather large backpack.

"Why, hello students! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked in a little too chipper tone in his voice.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked, only to have the history teacher start talking at the speed as Ruby when she's using her semblance.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, everyone, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And..." He then zoomed up right to Weiss' face, "It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" And quickly backed away.

Weiss looked over at Blake, who was equally disturbed at what just occurred. "Uh..."

"Don't you need a PhD to be a Professor as well?" Patrick asked himself.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind! ...schedule!" Oobleck then zipped off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Does he have Caffeine coursing through him?" Patrick asked

"Well, alright, then!" Ruby said in a positive tone, "Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck-" But then her tone went a bit more depressing, "Okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

"Save the world?" Someone shouted. When RWBY and BGND turned around, they saw JNPR approaching the departing group, as Nora continued, "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Ren, for his part, simply crossed his arms and turned away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby answered vaguely.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora said excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren finished.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun approached the three groups. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Jaune was awestruck by that.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun added

"Well-" Was all Ruby was able to say before Oobleck cuts her off from the airship and embarrassing the group about to depart.

"Four minutes, ladies gentlemen!" Oobleck yells before going back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at RWBY and BGND.

"Well, uh..." Ruby then threw up a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!" And with that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

As they were walking to the Bullhead, Patrick sniffs and asks, "Why do I smell dog?"

"Oh!" Yang said, "I guess Zwei's coming along with us!"

"Zwei?" Dylan asked.

"Zwei's our dog!" Yang explained before leaning into Dylan and whispering, "Don't tell anyone, but our dad ship him here yb mail due to dad out on a mission."

"And I take it he sheds?" Tyler asked, noticing the several strands of grey hair all over everyone except for Blake.

"Yep, that's why I said that he was coming along for the ride."

"Right... that's why..." Ruby said under her breath, which Patrick was able to pick up. He even noticed the big backpack that Ruby was carrying was moving a bit.

"OK..." Patrick said, "Well, let's go." As everyone got on the Bullhead and the ship lifted off the ground.

* * *

 **And there's the start of the Mountain Glenn Arc! The reason why I decided to make it so that BGND was able to go to Mountain Glenn with RWBY is so that I could do those 'Interviews' that Oobleck had with Weiss, Blake and Yang for BGND so that you guys can get an idea of why they became Huntsmen (And for Patrick, becoming the Titanium Vigilante). And also because I'm lazy and don't want to make a separate mission for BGND. So next time will be the Mountain Glenn expedition. And like I said at the start of the chapter, only a few chapters left before Volume 2 for BGND ends! Also when you guys send in your Bios, If you need to send each team member separately, I only need the Team name, Hailing Academy and year on the first one you send. 'Til next time! StarWars out!**


	12. BGND: Mountain Glenn: Part 2

**Hey guys! StarWars here! Time for the actual expedition to Mountain Glenn! You'll also get to understand why BGND became Huntsmen! So without further delay, let's get to it!**

 **BGND: Mountain Glenn Part 2: The Expedition**

* * *

 _(Bullhead heading to Mountain Glenn)_

Teams RWBY and BGND, along with Dr. Oobleck, were standing in the Bullhead that was heading to Mountain Glenn so that they could do their mission. When they look down at the landscape, they see a ruined city filled with rubble and the occasional Grimm.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said to Oobleck as they were heading to their destination.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles."

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected the Red Reaper as she leaned over to her.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked again, still scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels." Yang corrected her sister, leaning over to her as well.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl!" Oobleck answered, feeling offended by the Ice Queen's question, "Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"And that means..?"

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!"

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby finished.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale..." Yang added.

"And home to _Merlot Industries_." Patrick also added, "They were responsible for some of the tech we have."

"But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck praised the three that added their input.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake muttered to herself, but was heard by the Doctor.

"Precisely!" the History Teacher answered as adjusted his glasses and smiled before the Bullhead reached it's destination. It hovered in place so that RWBY, BGND and Oobleck could get off. As they got off the aircraft, everyone, except for Oobleck, had drawn their weapons so that they weren't caught off guard. As soon as everyone got off, the airship took off, most likely heading back to Beacon.

After the ship was out of sight, Oobleck called everyone's attention "Ladies and gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" Everyone nodded, but he suddenly looked at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby sheepishly made an excuse.

"She's not wrong..." The coffee addict said to himself, but then said to the Cloaked Huntress "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

"But I, well uh-" Was all Ruby was able blurt out before she got interrupted.

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..." The History Teacher stopped berating RWBY's leader when he noticed Ruby's bag's zipper opening and the head of a Corgi with dark grey and white fur popped out, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered to the dog, but only getting a bark in response.

"So that's where the smell was coming from." Patrick said, breaking the awkward silence.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?" Oobleck asked, sounding mad.

"I, uh..." Ruby started before getting interrupted again by Oobleck.

"Genius!" The coffee addict said in a cheerful backed away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbled to the ground as Oobleck spun Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours! This received a bark from the stowaway pooch.

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly, which received a facepalm from The Heiress, the Brawler, the Sniper and the Cloner and a chuckle from the Browne-Greene siblings.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked, getting back on track.

"Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Oobleck declared before suddenly letting go of Zwei, who was suspended in the air for less than a second before he dropped down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked, confused like the rest of the party.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"What?!" Yang shouted as they saw a lone Beowolf wandering into the street, to which all the students unleashed their weapons.

"Stop!" Oobleck told them.

"Huh?" Blake asked as they lowered their weapons to listen to the doctor.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So... What now?" The Red Reaper asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

"How long do we wait?" Blake asked this time.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck's sudden realization was true as five more Beowolves were already following the first.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"And now they've seen us."

"What?!"

"AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled into Weiss' ear.

"Well, if they didn't before, they surely do now." Patrick said.

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

"An accurate assumption, yes." The History Teacher answered.

"What's the plan, then?" Yang being the one who asked this time

"Show me what you're capable of."

"Oh..." Patrick said as he activated his armour, "With..." He didn't finish his statement until after his armour encapsulated his body, where his voice became more mechanical, "Pleasure."

Patrick then activated _Chain-Breaker_ and once he encountered a horde of Beowolves, he unleashed a barrage of Fire Dust bolts at the horde and when he ran out of ammo, he does what he always does and tossed the cartridge in the air, but before he could shoot it, one of Dylan's rockets hit the barrel, creating a bigger explosion than Patrick would've made if he would've just used his _LaserMore_. This was followed with Dylan rushing in and peppering the next Grimm horde with rockets, with the Demoman not getting affected by the explosives at all. Tyler was assisting the Explosive Comedian by taking potshots at the Horde, all while keeping Dylan out of the crossfire. Ethan, on the other hand, was dealing with another Grimm horde all on his own. Well, technically, not on his own, his was using his clones to assist him, but still. A few minutes later, Team RWBY and BGND were standing amongst a large of disintegrating Grimm corpses, all tired and sweaty, except for Oobleck who looked like he didn't do any fighting.

"Excellent work, students!" Oobleck announced, "Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

As the S&D party followed Oobleck, Yang asked with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a 'pro Huntsman' in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"

The Caffeine Addict looked over his shoulder as he answered Yang's question, "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He then turned to the group, "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, everyone. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah... O-Of course!" Yang answered as Oobleck hummed to himself.

After a few hours, Patrick was at a abandoned building that looked like it's door was still intact, so Patrick decided to use _Chain-Breaker's_ Hammer-mode to smash down the door to investigate the place. Once he was in Oobleck said to him, which startled the Vigilante, "So, Patrick, tell me; why did you choose this line of work?"

"Oh, well... it's partially, if not, the main reason why I became the Titanium Vigilante, the rid the world of corruption." Patrick answered

"Why corruption, of all things?"

"Well, back in Focus, our teachers told us that Grimm are drawn to negative emotions, like fear, hate, anger, etc. and I thought to myself; what's one of things that can create those emotions and the answer I came up with is corruption."

"I see, and how do you plan on deal with corruption? Because if I recall, there's two obvious places where corruption can brew; in politicians and in criminals."

"By removing criminals in the underworld, because during my life in Vale, the politicians have been... OK... to say the least, but nothing that can be dealt with a Machine Hammer, mind you."

"Yet, the reports say that when you take down the crime syndicates, you use non-lethal methods, not your average Vigilante intention, why is that?"

"Two reasons; one, I don't believe in taking the law into my hands, and two, if I did kill the syndicate members, that would hurt the way people look at me; instead of looking at me like a hero, they would at me like I was just like them, a heartless killer, which would create more fear instead of less, and that's something I don't want."

"Interesting," Oobleck simply said, "Well then, I won't take too much of your time." And just like that, Oobleck rushed off, leaving Patrick very confused.

Oobleck then walked over to Dylan, who was busy blowing up Grimm in the streets. "So Dylan-" Was all he was able before a startled demolitionist spun around and pointed _Boom Stick_ at the doctor.

"Oops. Sorry." Dylan apologized.

"Apology accepted." Oobleck said, "Now, why did you decide to be a huntsman? Were you following your brother's footsteps, or did you have reasons of your own?"

"Partially because of Patrick, but the other reason is so that I have something else to unleash my anger." This made Oobleck raise an eyebrow, "You see, before Patrick and I even went to Focus, I was known to have a bit of a temper, but it wasn't until a fight with the neighborhood bully where I really exploded. Literally. I was taking a few hits, and I was getting mad that his hits were getting through, and that's then an explosion erupted and I let my rage took over. If it wasn't for Patrick stepping in, I would've killed the guy. Apparently, every time I punched the guy, there was explosions coming off my fists as well. Thankfully, we were able to reach an understanding that he started it and what I did was just as bad, and we parted on good terms. Since then, if I need to blow off steam, I just use some inanimate to beat up and avoid causing another explosion. And another thing I can beat up is Grimm, so that's why I became a huntsman; to get control of my 'Explosive Rage' Semblance."

"I see," Oobleck said finally after listening to Dylan's story, "Well, I'll let you get back to it then." And then the Caffeine Addict raced off to somewhere else.

The next person Oobleck went to see was the Sniper, who was busy sniping Grimm left and right. Instead of startling Tyler like he did with Patrick and Dylan, He waited until Tyler was done doing what he was doing before asking him, "Tyler, what are the reasons that you became a huntsman?"

"To avoid disasters like this." Tyler simply said as he gestured their surroundings, "Because I look at this place and think of how things could've gone if we did more. So I became a huntsman so that I can help prevent any more of these incidents."

"Ah, the same reason as me." Oobleck said to himself, "Very well, I'm off." And he left the Sniper be.

And last, but not least, Oobleck went up to see the Cloner, who was searching an abandoned building for anything that would be a clue to where the White Fang are hiding. Oobleck then asked, "Ethan, why-" was all he said before Ethan interrupted him.

"Nope, not Ethan." The supposed Cloner said, "Ethan's over there."

"Ah, my mistake." Oobleck apologised to the clone before walking over to the real Ethan and asked, "Real Ethan, right?" Ethan nodded, "Thank you, now why did you want to be a huntsman?"

"The same reason as almost any huntsman; to rid the world of the Grimm and restore peace in this broken world." Ethan simply said. Oobleck just hummed to himself before walking away from the Cloner.

A few hours later, the members of BGND and RWBY regrouped at another abandoned building. Well, BGND met up with Weiss, Blake and Yang, who were sitting around a campfire. Patrick then decided to create a campfire for BGND to use.

When he finished getting the campfire ready, Yang said, "I can't believe we didn't find anything..."

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time." Blake reassured Yang, "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"Besides," Patrick added, "Mountain Glenn's pretty big, I doubt we'll find anything in an instant. I've got A.L.I.S. searching for any White Fang movements, but with the amount of Grimm here, it's making it hard for her to get a good lock on 'em."

"That's not what I meant." Weiss interjected.

"Huh?" Blake asked as everyone turned to the Heiress.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that."

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang agreed with dejection in her voice.

"I don't know, either." Blake agreed as well, "I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?"

The girls merely stared in silence, same thing with BGND, when suddenly, Oobleck came rushing into the room "Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!"

"Fire!" Ruby cooed as she and Zwei came in behind Oobleck and immediately sat next to the blaze alongside Zwei, "So... warm..."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?"

"Dibs!" Dylan said as he walked out of the room and sat next to the door and pulled out his RPG.

Ruby, on the other hand, just lifted an arm while still looking into the fire, simply answered with a 'Yo'. Oobleck rushed off, and Ruby got up to go over to her lookout point.

As her sister passed, Yang stopped Ruby and asked, "Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?"

"Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!" Without a second carefree thought, Ruby continued on her way.

Yang looked disappointed in the lack of an answer, Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolled her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

At the other campfire, Patrick looked at the remaining members of his team, "You know Yang's got a point. Did you guys get asked about why you became huntsmen?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, "Pretty sure he asked Dylan too."

"And?"

"I told him bluntly that I wished to avoid disasters like this."

"Yeah, along with your hometown, what was it called again?" Ethan asked.

"Taris. A little town in the middle of nowhere until bandits raided it, which also drew in Grimm. Thankfully, my folks got us outta there safely before the Grimm arrived. it's just that I lost so my friends there." That's when Tyler's started cracking.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Patrick said, trying to calm the Sniper down, "Ty, it's OK. The important thing is you got outta there so their memories live on. Plus, not trying to justify what happened, but if I you didn't have to leave Taris, you wouldn't have met us. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tyler agreed, calmed down, "Thanks Patrick."

"Hey, we're friends, it's what we do."

A few hours later, Teams RWBY and BGND swapped watchers, Patrick was the one at the door and Yang was at Ruby's lookout point. Patrick was trying his best to not doze off, when Zwei came out of the door, with Ruby not far behind.

"Oh, hey Patrick!" Ruby whispered, "Did you see Zwei go by?"

"He's over there." Patrick pointed towards Zwei, who was urinating on some ruins.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland!" Ruby berated the Corgi as she and Patrick walked over to him, "You literally could have done that anywhere!" She got a bark from Zwei as she picked him up.

Out of nowhere, someone unfamiliar shouted, "What was that?" After hearing that, The Vigilante and the Red Reaper hid behind some ruins. When they looked around the corner, they saw two White Fang members out in the street.

"What was what?" One the Faunus radicals asked.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The other Faunus answered

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." And then the White Fang members started walking away, which they were unaware that they were being followed by the Armoured Rose duo and the Corgi. But when they turned a corner, The White Fang patrol was approaching a building with a pair of metal doors and Ruby realized that she exposed and started flailing before Patrick pulled her back by her hood. She then decided to hold Zwei other the corner.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby asked the pooch, who barked once as soon as the sound of the door closing echoed out, "Oh! This is it! This is it!" She then brought out her Scroll and tried to call her teammates. However, the screen said "Low Signal" "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

"Yeah, not getting anything either, so let's-" Patrick started as they walked down the street before he heard rumbling, "What's that noise?"

All of a sudden the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby and Patrick grabbed onto a ledge and Ruby caught Zwei before he into the hole. She tossed him up out of the hole and the two began to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge they were holding onto broke off, which resulted in the two falling into the pit.

 _"Emergency systems engage."_ A.L.I.S. said as Patrick's armour started to stiffen and when he and Ruby landed, Patrick created an Patrick shaped crater into the concrete.

"Patrick!" Ruby shouted with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my armour just went into 'Lock-Up' mode where it basically makes me immune to fall damage with the price of shutting everything down." Patrick answered, "I can't even move or see anything due to the HUD being shut down, could you help me up and tell me where?"

"Sure, we seem to be in some underground ruins," Ruby then started lifting Patrick, "Holy cow! Does your armour also add weight to you? 'Cause you must weigh a ton!"

Unfortunately, as Ruby was lifting Patrick up, a nearby door bursted open to reveal two more WF Guards, and as Ruby turned to see who it was, she let go of Patrick. "Oh... no..." Patrick said to himself as he left himself falling over which resulted in him in the same crater he made earlier. Unable to do anything, he was forced to listen to the brawl that Ruby had with the WF guards, but she unfortunately lost and got knocked out.

"The boss is gonna want to see these two..." One of the White Fang said as he and his pal picked up Ruby, and called for two more guys to get Patrick. But when they arrived and tried to pick him pu they were having a hard time, "We need some more muscle."

* * *

 **Uh oh! Patrick and Ruby seem to be in trouble! I hope you guys are still interested in this! Next up will be the one way train ride to Vale! Also, I decided to use what happened at Shion Village for Tyler's hometown because I thought it would a good way to show Tyler's reason why he became a huntsman. And I named Tyler's hometown after the Rakghoul infested world of Taris because it was the first thing that popped in my head. Anyway, that's all I have to say, so I see you in the next upload, StarWars, out!**


	13. BGND: Mountain Glenn: Part 3

**Hey guys! StarWars here! Time for the fight on the train. I am leaving out the fights between Yang and Neo, Weiss and the White Fang Lieutenant and Blake and Roman because my main focus has been, and always will be Patrick and team BGND, so without further adieu, Let's go!**

 **BGND: Mountain Glenn Part 3: One Way Trip to Hell**

* * *

 _(Mountain Glenn underground ruins)_

Patrick and Ruby were both being dragged by two White Fang guards each through an old train station, filled with train cars, and White Fang members of various animals, and judging by the fact that one of the White Fang was berating another about something exploding, Patrick could theorize they also had IEDs. Ruby was being dragged by two guards, but Patrick, due his 'Armour-lock' hadn't deactivated yet, was being carried by four, one for each limb, but they're really straining to keep the trapped Vigilante in the air.

 _"Helmet functions fully restored."_ A.L.I.S. said as Patrick's HUD was turned back on and he was able to move his head around. The White Fang that were hauling the prisoners finally stopped at a open railcar.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" One of the White Fang that was dragging Ruby yelled into the railcar.

"Is it good or bad, Perry?" A voice that Patrick and Ruby knew very well belonged to a certain criminal redhead, said from the railcar, "Because let me tell ya, I have had a day."

"Uh, it's a little girl? And some really heavy armour." Perry said as the White Fang holding Patrick up couldn't hold him up anymore, so they dropped him, which resulted in a thud that echoed through the ruins.

"That would be bad." Torchwick said as he looked over the Red Reaper and when he saw Patrick, he said to Perry, "And that's even worse. Do you even know who that is?" Perry just shrugged, "That's the Titanium Vigilante, you knucklehead!"

"Hey!" Patrick yelled, catching the attention of his handlers, "At least lean me up against the train car." They all looked at each other, one of them shrugged and they all hoisted the Vigilante up and leaned him up against the railcar like he asked, "Thank you."

Ruby tried to fight Torchwick, but without her beloved Sniper-Scythe, she was no match to Roman and he he just pushed her to the ground.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours." The criminal laughed as he pushed Ruby down. Ruby got up and charged at Roman, which he simply sidestepped, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this." Perry raised his thumb in agreement as Roman laughed some more and walked over to Ruby and aimed his cane at her, "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red? Did you get help from Stiffy McStiff Armour over here?" Roman looked at Patrick as he said that, who was trying his best to move.

"If my armour wasn't locked up, I would pulverized you for that!" Patrick threatened as he struggled to move.

Ruby's response was a simple growl as she used her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit, causing Roman to be briefly startled, but it only lasted a moment as he stood up, spun his cane in his hands to that the handle was pointed at the Cloaked Speedster, and aimed it at Ruby. He then fired the handle, which doubled as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet."

A massive explosion sounded, causing Roman to look up. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." Perry nodded and went off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounded, annoying the Criminal Redhead even more. "WHAT is going on here?!" A third explosion sounded and multiple White Fang members came running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy.

 _"Full armour functions restored."_ A.L.I.S. said as Patrick tried to move his fingers. Patrick just grinned and suddenly, he punched the two White Fang beside him, knocking them out cold. He then activated his jet boots to escape and find out who was causing the explosion, which turned out to be the other members of his and Ruby's team and Oobleck. Ruby was able to catch up with the Armoured Redhead with her.

"Somebody kill them!" Torchwick said as the two of them were getting fired at from behind but they were to dodge the barrage with ease. The two then screeched to a halt as they realized they're running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appeared behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and revealing Yang and Dylan behind them. Joyfully, Ruby jumped into her sister's arms.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Patrick!" Dylan shouted.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're fine, we're fine!" Ruby said as she got down from her sister's arms, "But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

"What?!" Blake asked as she handed Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"

"Ahhh, that's ridiculous." Oobleck countered ,"These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."

All of a sudden, Torchwick's voice came across a speaker system, _"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_ Then the train started moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang pointed out the obvious.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said as she grabbed her Scroll.

"And I'll call HK." Patrick said as he pushed a button on the Scroll on his wrist, but both he and Ruby got a "Low Signal" icon on their Scrolls, "Dammit!"

"I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck stated.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby finished as the party started charging for the train.

"ALL ABOARD!" Dylan yelled as they were getting on the train. Ruby used her Semblance who was also holding her pooch, Weiss her Glyphs, Blake and Ethan their clones, Yang her gauntlets, Patrick his jet boots, Dylan a rocket jump and Tyler the recoil of _SpearShot_ to get on the train.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck told the teams.

"Err... Professor?" Weiss started to asked but got interrupted by the History Teacher.

"Doctor..."

"What's that?" She then pointed down in a hatch into the train, where one of the bombs that Ruby and Patrick saw as they were being carted to Torchwick was sitting.

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Team RWBY and BGND all cringe away from the hatch.

"A.L.I.S. scan it for any way to defuse it." Patrick asked the A.I.

 _"I already did as we were being brought to Torchwick."_ A.L.I.S. told the Vigilante, _"And they seemed to made it so any tampering will set them off prematurely."_

"We've got baddies!" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed forward on the train, revealing dozens of White Fang members climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" Oobleck started to say but was interrupted when the bomb underneath them charged up and started beeping. "—easy on us. Time to go!" As everyone started running away, Oobleck stopped Blake. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"Why do have to hate Caboose?" Dylan piped up, "What did he do to you?"

"Wrong Caboose, Dylan." Patrick told him.

"On it." Blake said to the Doctor as she jumped down onto the connectors and got ready to cut the connection, but before she could, the connection came loose on its own. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?!" Oobleck yells in astonishment.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang stated. Then the caboose exploded in the tunnel.

"That's not good..."

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby shouts back as she's standing next to another open hatch.

"Another bomb?!" Blake asked.

Oobleck looked around and ran to the next train car, "No. No. No." He then opened the hatch and looked in, then yelled back to Team RWBY and BGND, "They ALL have bombs!"

"WHAT?!" Patrick shouted as the bomb under Team RWBY and BGND charged up and started beeping and the cart they're on detached itself just like the caboose did, forcing them to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said as more White Fang can be seen climbing on top of the car. Teams RWBY and BGND jumped forward to attack the incoming White Fang members. Then the sound of the detached train car explode.

 _"Sir, I'm detecting multiple Grimm signatures behind us."_ A.L.I.S. told Patrick. Patrick went wide-eyed and as he looked behind him and saw that his A.I. was correct as he saw multiple Grimm coming out of the hole created by the train car.

"Oh no..." Patrick said as Oobleck said, "Oh, dear..." As the Grimm started moving forward

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Oobleck shouted to everyone else.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's insane!" Blake said as another train car detached itself.

"We have to hurry!" He then looked at Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What we really need to do is to at least reduce the amount of Grimm that get to Vale." Patrick said as he looked at Tyler and Dylan, "Dylan, Tyler, you two go take care of that." Dylan and Tyler saluted as they looked back and started taking shots at the Grimm. "Also why am I getting a craving for Neapolitan Ice Cream again?"

"What about us?" Ruby asked the Doctor.

"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck told the Red Reaper.

"Yeah, I know. I said that earlier."

"Ethan," Patrick told the Cloner, "You're with me." Patrick and Ethan then joined the group as they moved forward. As the train continued towards it's destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple _Paladin_ mechs and jump to the top of the train.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!?" Patrick shouted as the _Paladins_ climbed onto the top of the train, "How on Remnant were they able to get multiple _Paladin_ mechs?!"

"Up ahead!" Oobleck said as a _Paladin_ started charging towards them. "We got a problem!" Oobleck then took a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, which looked like a tiki torch with a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barked, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumped and flipped in the air, and Oobleck batted him, turning him into a small fireball. Patrick and Ethan were shocked at they saw. The _Paladin_ started shooting at the drooling fireball, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbled on the train tracks, and exploded when it hit a barricade. Another _Paladin_ appeared in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocked it off the train as well.

"Your dog is something, Ruby." Patrick said to the pooch's owner.

"Yeah, he was trained with Yang." Ruby told him, leaving Patrick even more astonished than before.

He shook out of it when he saw that yet another _Paladin_ came into the top of the car. 'Hm... I wonder...' Patrick thought to himself as he used his Jet Boots to get on top of the Mech and spiked his boots before turning _Chain-Breaker_ to Hammer mode and began to smash one of the side windows of the Paladin. After a few swings, the window broke, so Patrick grabbed the pilot of the mech and said to him, "I'm just gonna borrow this OK? Thanks." and then threw him out of the mech. As he flew, the Wilhelm scream could be heard from the pilot. "Really? Wilhelm was a actual person? Huh." Patrick then dove into the _Paladin_ and began fiddling with the controls so that he could get a hang of them. "OK, let's do this." Patrick said as he turned the mech around to find another _Paladin_ ready for combat. "OK seriously, how many of these bloody things do they have?!" Patrick asked as he started using his _Paladin's_ fists to pound the opposing mech to submission, before jumping back after unloading his missiles at the enemy mech, destroying it completely. "Oh yeah... I definitely want one of these for my own." Unfortunately, he had to get out of the mech in order to keep following Ruby. On the way, Oobleck and Zwei went back to deal with the remaining Mechs, and Tyler and Dylan also managed to catch up with the rest of team after dealing with as many Grimm as possible.

"We did as much as we could, but we're still gonna have a horde on our hands." Tyler told the others.

"And the train's about to reach it's final destination!" Dylan shouted as he pointed at the thick concrete wall that the train was about to run into. As he said that, the other members of RWBY emerged from the train cars.

"What do we do?" Blake asked. All she got was Ruby and Weiss smiling at each other, and the latter formed an ice shield to protect RWBY and BGND, bracing themselves for the impending crash. Then the train exploded, sending everyone flying.

A few minutes later, Patrick was able to shake himself out of his dazed state and looked around to find that the rest of his team was in a similar state, but then he noticed that they were in downtown Vale and multiple civilians in the area noticed them among the debris. "What are you doing here?" Patrick asked the bystanders, "There are Grimm in that hole. Get outta here if you know what's good for you!" Just as he finished that, the sound of low rumbles and growls was heard from behind him. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerged from the hole that the train created, and multiple Grimm started pouring into Vale. The civilians screamed as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars filled the air, and all the huntsmen could do was watch in horror.

"This just went from bad..." Patrick said as everyone slowly got back up, "To worse."

* * *

 **And there's the Breach of Vale! Which means one more chapter before Volume 3! I know no one has asked me, but I'm just going to tell you guys that I'm not planning on making a Chibi version of BGND because I can't think of any skits like Rooster Teeth can. So, still haven't received any more Bios for BGND's opponents yet, so if you guys could be so kind and send me some, I would be most grateful. So 'til next time, StarWars out!**


	14. BGND: The Breach of Vale

**Hey everyone! StarWars here! We've finally made to the Breach of Vale! I'm so excited! So I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys get to reading.**

 **BGND: The Breach of Vale**

* * *

 _(Downtown Vale)_

Team RWBY and BGND was surrounded in the middle of a pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu, with their weapons ready.

"We need back up." Patrick said as he pressed a button on his Wrist-Scroll, "You call Jaune, I'm calling HK."

"OK." Ruby agreed as she took out her Scroll and called the Blonde Knight.

After a few seconds of waiting, HK's voice was heard on the other end of Patrick's Wrist-Scroll, _"Statement, HK-63 is armed and ready to serve."_

"HK, get to Downtown Vale ASAP! We've got Grimm pouring in."

 _"Query: Grimm you say?"_ HK asked with a hint of crazy in his voice, _"Reassurance: I am on my way Master."_

"OK, just make it snappy." Then Patrick hung up just as the the King Taijitu unleashed a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Patrick responded by spraying the Grimm in front of him with Fire Dust blaster bolts from _Chain-Breaker_ , throwing the cartridge at the Grimm, firing a round from his _LaserMore_ and repeating the process. Dylan rocket jumped before slamming down _Boom Stick_ into a crowd of Grimm and swinging the explosive club at the monsters while pooping a few rockets at a few that were out of the blast radius. Tyler was sniping Grimm with _SpearShot_ , using the spearhead on Grimm that got too close, he even threw the Sniper Spear at a Grimm before rolling out of the way of a Grimm about to attack him and grabbed his weapon. And Ethan created too clones and they fired their _Lucilles_ at the Grimm at the same time, clearing a crowd of Grimm with ease. At the same time, Ruby planted _Crescent Rose_ on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propelled herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with _Ember Celica_ on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores sent her crashing to the ground. Blake slashed a Beowolf with her katana before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashed three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sent several cars flying towards the Grimm.

Patrick was still blasting Grimm, but failed to notice a Ursa Major right behind, and it roared, causing the Vigilante to look behind him. It was about to attack him when it got crushed by an escape pod landing right on top of it. Then the pod opened, revealing the occupant to be Patrick's robot. That's when the Metal Enforcer noticed all of the Grimm. _"Delight: Oh! Grimmbags to slaughter!"_ HK said with a little too much delight as he began unloading Fire Dust rounds into a herd of Grimm, reloading his assault rifle faster than even Ruby with her Semblance. During his frenzy, HK holstered his weapon, stuck his arms out in a 'T' stance and activated a couple of wrist gauntlets, started spinning his upper body and once he reach a certain speed, he unleashed a tornado of missiles, decimating every Grimm that was surrounding him.

Patrick just watched his greatest creation have his fun, when Ruby raced past Patrick noticed that he wasn't doing anything and asked, "Um... you do know we're dealing with a crisis right?"

"I know, I'm just enjoying the show." Patrick answered, gesturing to HK and his frenzy.

"What show?" Ruby asked confused until he looked at what Patrick was gesturing towards and notices HK, where she went wide-eyed in awe, "Woah... What is that?"

"That, is my greatest creation. Ruby meet HK-63."

"Awesome... you think you could give me an introduction when this all dies down?"

"Sure, but like you said," Patrick grabbed _Chain-Breaker_ , "We've got a deal to quell." And Patrick went back to killing Grimm.

Ruby proceeded to do the same. As she finished slashing at a Grimm, she noticed the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also saw Nora flying on her hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora smash!" Nora said manically just as Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren came to the city centre.

"Let's move!" Pyrrha said as they moved in.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune asked just as an Ursa roared, causing him to turn around to notice it standing behind him. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." And with a mighty scream, Jaune slashed the Ursa several times before it knelled over.

A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrived, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun announced.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune also announced.

"Not a good time guys!" Patrick yelled at the two junior police officers. As he finished that, a fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying _Atlesian Knight-200_ units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor.

HK noticed the Knights and said, _"Mockery: Inferior scrap metal. I'm the only robot that should be used here."_

"Don't worry HK," Patrick to reassure his metal sidekick, "You're still the best robot around." HK gave his master a approving nod, went back to slaughtering Grimm. As Team RWBY looked up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Then Mercury and his partner entered the scene. As an Ursa received the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stood in front of Mercury's partner. It turned out that her weapons were actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learned this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at her. The mint-haired girl quickly transformed her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening that the Grimm came out of came Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck in a damaged _Atlesian Paladin-290_.

Patrick noticed the pooch and said to the Cloaked Huntress, "Should've known your mutt would've joined the fight."

Ruby looked and noticed her beloved Corgi, "Yep, I'm sure he would've miss this for the world."

Another airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. As Yatsu was surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swung his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashed a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Coco gave Fox a light pat on the butt, "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Then the fashionista approached a large Beowolf. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." She then spat on the ground, "Prepare to die." The Beowolf took a swing at her, but Coco merely swatted it away and countered by kicking it in the crotch. As it fell to the ground and looks at her, Coco leaned down and slammed her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swatted away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet stepped forward, about to open her box, when her leader stopped her "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco then transformed her handbag into a giant minigun, and started firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

Patrick noticed the minigun, went wide-eyed, and asked, "Was that in your handbag?!" The Fashionista simply nodded before proceeding to kill some more Grimm, "Wow..." Patrick said, weaponstruck.

Meanwhile, Port and Oobleck regrouped at the opening, nodding their heads. They fired their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Goodwitch mopped up the remnants and immediately closed the opening with the power of telekinesis. The rest of the day was spent killing off the remaining Grimm still going around the city.

Later on, everyone met in the pavilion as Torchwick was escorted by Mercury and his partner towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Torchwick said as an Atlesian Knight grabbed him by the arm "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Patrick then walked over to the Redheaded criminal and said to him, "Finally got what you deserve, you scum. But I have to admit, you put up quite the chase around hell's half-acre for it to finally come to an end."

Mercury and his partner then approached Ruby and they smile at each other. Patrick came up behind them and shook their hands before giving Ruby a high-five. Team JNPR was seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watched from behind.

* * *

 _(Beacon Air pad, a few hours later)_

BGND and HK were standing on one the air pads of Beacon, looking over the cityscape.

"Well, gang," Patrick said as he pumped his fists into the air, "We did it!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Dylan agreed.

"I honestly thought it was a little too easy." Tyler said, which made everyone look at him like he had more than one head.

"What do you mean by that, Ty?" Patrick asked the Sniper.

"I mean, I thought in all the carnage, Torchwick would've taken the opportunity to get away, but instead, he got himself caught. You did put a tracker on him, right?"

"OK, you do make a good point. But I did put a tracker on him as I was talking to him, so if he gets away, I'll be the first to know." Patrick then looked at his Wrist-Scroll, "Well, it's getting close to dinnertime, so let's go grab some grub."

As BGND got up so that they could get dinner, Patrick was tackled at high speed by someone. After shaking off his daze, Patrick noticed that it was Ruby who tackled him.

"Hey Patrick!" Ruby said as she got off of him.

"Hey Ruby." Patrick said as he got himself up, "Is there a particular reason why you tackled me?"

"Yep." Ruby said, popping the 'p', "I wanted to be introduced to HK."

"We all do." Weiss said as she, the Bumblebee duo and JNPR were walking up to BGND.

"Oh, OK." Patrick agreed as he looked at his robot sidekick, "RWBY, JNPR, meet my greatest creation, HK-63. HK this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, but we just call him Ren."

 _"Greeting: It is a pleasure to meet you all."_ HK said to everyone, _"My master has told him great things about each and every one of you, and like my master, I have no prejudice against Faunus, but I do despise those who mock or discriminate anyone, whether the victim or perpetrator be human or Faunus."_

"Well that's good to know." Blake said reassured.

"What's your weapon, HK?" Ruby asked excitedly, resulting in everyone either facepalming themselves or rolling their eyes in either annoyance (mainly Weiss) or pleasure.

" _Query: Oh, you mean the_ Meatbag Neutralizer _, Master Rose?"_ HK asked as he pulled out his weapon, which was just a brown and beige assault rifle, _"Humility: It's nothing special. Like Master Browne's_ Excalibattle Rifle _, it has three different firing modes, but sadly, it cannot transform into a melee weapon."_

"It's still cool- wait, did you call me 'Master'?" Patrick started snickering at that, "What's so funny?"

"I forgot to mention that when he addresses anyone who's an ally, he calls them by 'Master' and their last name." patrick explained.

"What if there's more than one person with the same last name?" Weiss asked.

"Then if it's the case of one is a guy and the other one is a girl, then he'll call the female 'Mistress' instead of 'Master' but if two or more people have the same last name and are the same gender, then he'll call them by their first name."

"Enemies?" Yang asked.

 _"Answer: Meatbag."_ HK answered.

"Why 'Meatbag', and does that apply to Grimm?" Nora asked while snickering.

 _"Explanation: Master Browne based my design and personality off of a character of one of his favourite video games named_ Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic _or_ KOTOR _. The character's was named 'HK-47' and he called all organics, except for his master, 'Meatbags' which Master Browne thought was funny. Correction: And I do not call the Creatures of Grimm 'Meatbags', I call them 'Grimmbags' because Grimmbags do not have any meat on them."_

"Well, we were heading to the Dining Hall to grab something to eat, but since you guys are here, why don't we all go into town and grab something to eat and to celebrate our first major victory. I'm buying." Patrick suggested.

"You sure you want to pay?" Yang asked, "I mean, we've got a cookie menace and a Pancake hound with us."

"Yang, during my time as the Titanium Vigilante, I've accumulated a lot of Lien for what I do, I think these two-" Patrick then pointed at Ruby and Nora, "- won't create too much of a dent in my bank account."

* * *

 **And there we have the Breach! Also, I've gotten one more team for BGND to fight! Awesome! But, until I can get one more team for BGND to fight, I can't do anything. So until I get it, I'm going into a little hiatus for a bit.**

 **Also, just so I can get this off my chest, I'm going to do a Easter eggs thing from the two volumes that might've gone over people's heads:**

 _ **Welcome to Beacon**_

 **Patrick asking, "Wait, what hole?" while Ruby was ranting to her sister about her ditching Ruby is a reference to the "Everything Wrong With RWBY Volume 1" Youtube video by _JonFawkes_ , where he points out that there wasn't a hole in the courtyard.**

 **Yang saying "Ah! The back of my head!" as Patrick hits her with his stuffy is a reference to the running gag in _Red vs. Blue_ where the characters say there they get hit as they're getting hit.**

 _ **The Beacon Initiation**_

 **Tyler using _Spearshot_ to slow his rolling is a reference to "Punished" where Qrow uses his Shot-Broad-Scythe (That's what I'm calling Qrow's weapon until Rooster Teeth gives it a name, or when someone suggests one for me) to stop his rolling after he's flung out the ruined building that he and Tyrian fell into.**

 **Dylan saying "Can't we push dying to a week from friday?" is a reference to Grif's line in _K.I.T. B.F.F._ of _Red vs. Blue._**

 **Dylan saying "Gentleman, slap my hand." in a french accent is a reference to one of the lines used by the Spy in _Team Fortress 2_.**

 **Dylan saying "Everyone do the Flop!" as Ren flopped over is a reference to ASDF movie's 'Do the Flop Guy'.**

 _ **Reveals and Confrontations**_

 **Patrick asking Ruby about Yang knowing that that there isn't any proof that Sun was part of the competition is another reference to "Everything Wrong With RWBY Volume 1" where he says that there's no evidence that Sun's participating in the tournament.**

 _ **White Fang Investigation Part 2: Gathering info**_

 **Patrick saying that he had a strange craving for Neapolitan Ice Cream is a reference to the fact that Neo's based on the variation of the frozen treat.**

 **Patrick sighing before saying, "It's a long story."to his brother at the end of the chapter is a reference to the end of the _Yellow Trailer_ where Yang tells her sister the exact same thing.**

 _ **The Beacon Dance: Fun and Infiltrations**_

 **George Lucan is referencing George Lucas. I decided to use Lucan because Lucan can be referred to wolves.**

 _ **Mountain Glenn Part 1: Getting Ready**_

 **Shia LaBeef is referencing Shia LaBeouf. I decided to use LaBeef because beef is usually red or brown.**

 **Patrick asking, "Don't you need a PhD to be a Professor as well?" is a reference to "Everything Wrong With RWBY Volume 2" also by _JonFawkes_ where he points out that a PhD is needed to be a professor and a doctor.**

 _ **Mountain Glenn Part 3: One Way Trip to Hell**_

 **I decided to use the infamous 'Wilhelm Scream' because I just wanted to.**

 _ **Various chapters**_

 **Patrick shouting "Goddammit (Insert name here)!" is a reference to a few of the Rooster Teeth vines where Burnie Burns says "Goddammit Barb!". The clip of Burns saying that was also used in "Everything Wrong With RWBY Volume 2" when Yang and Weiss made their puns.**

 **I will be making a Volume 3 Easter Eggs things at the end of Volume 3 as well, just because I want to. So, until I get one more team, this is StarWars, going incognito until then.**


	15. BGND: Surprise Party

**Hey Guys! I know I said I was going to go on hiatus until I get one more team Bio, but today's my Birthday! So I decided to make a birthday special to celebrate. This will also be one of the few chapters where Patrick's not in the scene.**

* * *

 _(RWBY dorm room, the day after the Breach)_

The members of RWBY were doing what they normally do on an average day, which hasn't happened for a while, when there was a knock on the dorm's door.

"If it's Jaune again I'm gonna be pissed." Weiss scowled as she walked over to the door, but at the door was Dylan, Tyler and Ethan of Team BGND, "Oh hello."

"Hey." Dylan greeted, "We wanna talk to you guys in private. JNPR too."

"Oh...kay..." Weiss said, unsure.

"Oh don't worry, It's nothing terrible. I just don't want Patrick listening in." Dylan then thought about it, "You know what, let's use one of the classrooms so that Patrick can't overhear."

"Alright." Ruby said as she and the rest of RWBY got up and walked over to the door, waited for Ethan to tell JNPR the same thing Dylan told them and all 11 of them went and searched for a classroom not being used.

* * *

 _(Port's Classroom, a few minutes later)_

After a few minutes of searching, RWBY, JNPR and GND found out that Port's classroom was not being used. so they decided to use that for their little meeting, Dylan was at the teacher's desk, and everyone was on the row of seats closest to the desk.

"So the reason why I'm brought you all here and why Patrick's not here is because his birthday's coming up, and I was thinking of giving him a surprise party. I was also thinking of you guys could help us out." Dylan told everyone present.

"A surprise party?" Nora asked joyfully, "Count me in!"

"I guess I could help." Weiss thought about it.

"I've always wanted to throw a surprise party, I'm in!" Ruby agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Yang said, "I'm in."

"I guess it's something better to do until the Vytal Festival." Blake agreed.

Everyone else just nodded yes.

"Great! So here's the things we need." Dylan said as he grabbed some chalk on the blackboard.

But before he began, Weiss asked, "Um... when's Patrick's birthday?"

"In five days. Sorry that I forgot to mention that." Then Dylan started to write on the blackboard, "So we're gonna need to do the following things; Find somewhere for us to have the party, bake the cake and the food, get decorations, get the location decorated, get gifts for Patrick and distract Patrick until the party's ready. So, any volunteers?"

"I could make the food." Ren suggested.

"Oh! I can help!" Nora offered.

"NO!" Everyone said at the same time, which resulted in her pouting.

"Why not...?" Nora whined.

"Because it'll be gone before Patrick gets a chance to eat it." Dylan told her, "You can, however, help decorate by nailing things with _Magnhild_." Dylan suggested, "Just make sure you have emptied it of explosives before you do so."

"OK!"

"I'll talk to Ozpin and see if any of the classrooms will be available in five days." Blake suggested.

"I'll help with purchasing the decorations." Weiss volunteered.

"Good to know, 'cause if you weren't gonna volunteer, you were gonna get voluntold." Dylan told the Ice Queen.

"Voluntold?"

"Basically, I was just gonna make you."

"I'll help with decorating." Yang said.

"Good, you're on balloons."

"Why balloons?"

"Because you're full of hot air."

"Goddammit Dylan!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Great, I hear that even when Patrick isn't here."

"I'll help Ren with the food." Jaune said, and everyone who wasn't in JNPR looked at him with a raised brow, "What? being in a household with seven sisters means lots a opportunities to make Birthday food."

"Wait, you have seven sisters?" Dylan asked the Blonde Knight, who nodded, "I am so sorry for you."

"What do you..." Jaune started to say, but caught on with what Dylan meant, "Oh screw you!"

"I'll help with decorating." Pyrrha suggested, "I can use my Semblance to hold nails up so that Nora could hammer them in."

"Alright, so we've got Ren, Jaune and me on food, Blake on location, Weiss on buying decorations, and everyone else on setting them up." Dylan crossed off everything that had people doing them, "Now all we need is someone to distract Patrick while we're getting it ready."

Then everyone looked at a certain Scythe-wielder, who was distracted until she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? Do I something in my hair?"

"No, but you're being voluntold to keep Patrick distracted on his birthday."

"What?! How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, say that you want to go get stuff for _Crescent Rose_ , or take him on a cookie run, just keep him out of Beacon until we're ready." Weiss suggested.

"Alright... I guess..." Ruby mopped.

"Perfect." Dylan said as he took out a piece of paper, "So the things that would be would suitable gifts for the Vigilante are: Video Games, anything Star Wars related, and anything that can help him maintain HK and his armour. We all have five days to get everything for the party, so as of this moment, Operation: Vigilant Surprise is a go."

"Please tell me we're not calling it that." Weiss asked as she facepalmed.

"Whatever you guys wanna call it, it's go time people!"

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm door, Patrick's birthday)_

Over the last five days, everyone's been busy doing their assigned tasks; Blake was able to find a room that they could use to throw the party, which was Port's classroom, Weiss was able to get the decorations, and to avoid the birthday boy getting suspicious, RWBY hid the decorations in their dorm room. Ren, Jaune and Dylan were able to make the cake and keep it out of both Patrick's eyes and Nora's reach so that she couldn't eat it all, and everyone also was to get Patrick a gift each. Now, it was time get the party ready, all they had to do was get Patrick out of Beacon until they were ready.

Patrick was sitting at his computer, looking at his armoury online pondering on something. "Hey guys." Patrick asked his teammates, "Do you think I should do some modifications to one of my weapons?"

 _"Request: I don't think you need to improve any of your weapons, master."_ HK answered, _"But would it be possible to give_ Meatbag Neutralizer _a melee function? Or at least a bayonet?"_

"I'll think about it HK." Patrick was about to back to his computer when there was a knock on the door. "Coming." Patrick then walked over to door and when he opened it, the Red Reaper was standing there. "Oh, hey Ruby. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a few things." Ruby asked, "I would asked my teammates, but Weiss' busy getting ready for the Vytal Festival, Blake consumed into her book and Yang's busy pounding the sand out of all the punching bags in the gym."

"OK, what you need help with?"

"Let's see..." Ruby pulled out a list, "I need to get some parts for _Crescent Rose_ , get more Dust for my ammunition, and get cookies."

"Alright, I guess I'm probably gonna be the pack mule?"

"Well... you're not gonna be the one carrying everything..." Ruby was going to say more, but Patrick interrupted her.

"I was just kidding, of course I'll come with you." Patrick told her as he walked out the door.

"Alright, let's go!" Ruby said as she and Patrick started heading for the air pad, and once they reach the airship, Ruby stealthily texted Dylan, 'The Vigilante was gone on patrol.'

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Dylan felt his Scroll go vibrate in his pocket, so when Dylan saw the text from Ruby, Dylan phoned everyone, "Alright, let's get to work people! Let's make it quick and painless!"

Before the other members of BGND left the dorm, HK asked, _"Query: What are you and the others doing, Master Greene?"_

"Throwing Patrick a surprise party!" Dylan told the Metal Enforcer, "Wanna help?"

 _"Realisation: Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forget that it was Master Browne's birthday! I will make it up to him by assisting in the preparation of the party."_

"Great, come on." And with that everyone, including HK, went over to Port's classroom to get it ready for the party.

* * *

 _(Vale, a few minutes later)_

Once the airship landed, Patrick and Ruby walked over to the entrance of the landing pad and as soon as got there, Patrick grabbed his Scroll and tried the nearest parts shop.

As soon as he found it, he told Ruby, "I found a shop we can shop in, come on." And Patrick was about to put his Scroll away when he noticed that for a split second, there was a Black Queen piece on his screen, "That's weird."

"What is?" Ruby asked the Redhead.

"I coulda sworn I saw a Black Queen on my screen a second ago."

"Huh, same thing happened to me the other day." This made the Vigilante look at the Red Reaper, "While I was playing on my Scroll, I noticed the same thing you did, strange."

"Can't be a coincidence. A.L.I.S., is it possible for you to do a diagnostic on the CCT systems for me?"

 _"Yes, but I'll have to plug me into the main system for me to do so."_ The A.I. told Patrick.

"Alright, once I get permission by Ozpin, I'll do so when we get back to Beacon."

So the Armoured Rose duo headed over to the place that Patrick found, which was called _Jack's Weapon Repair and_ _Modification_. When they got in, they saw that the place was filled with any kind of modification you could think of.

"Welcome to _Jack's Weapon Repair and Modification_!" The cashier, which had a name tag with the name Jack on it, "Home to any kind of modification that you can dream of!"

"Really..." Patrick said with a smirk, "Do you have a scope that can allow the user to see from here to the top of Beacon Tower?" Jack's response was rummaging in the back and coming back out with a plain scope. Patrick took it and started to walk out of the store, but before he stepped out, he told Jack, "I'm checking to see if this can do what I asked." Then he called in his locker, grabbed _Excalibattle Rifle_ , as well as the rest of his arsenal, sent the locker back, swapped the scopes and proceeded to test out the scope. Jack came through, as Patrick was able to see Professor Ozpin clearly; he was talking to Glynda and Ironwood about something. "Wow!" Patrick praised as he walked back in, "I was able to see Professor Ozpin from here!"

"You're not planning on assassinating him are you?" Jack asked with concern.

"Why would I want to assassinate my headmaster?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just thought-"

"It's OK, Jack, I just wanted to see if what you said was true, unlike _Tukson's Book Trade_." Patrick told him as he handed the store owner the scope, 'home to every book under the sun.' yeah right! He didn't have any of the _Heir to the Empire_ trilogy."

"Oh. Right, a happy customer is a paying customer, I always say. So what can I get you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a scope that could go twice as far as this one." Ruby asked as she took out _Crescent Rose_ and gave the cashier the scope of her beloved, "It allows me to see up to 100 meters and as much as the one you gave Patrick can go really far, I don't need a scope that extreme."

"Of course." Jack agreed, then looked over the Scythe, then with a push of a button, became Sniper Mode, "This Sniper Rifle is very elegantly made! I haven't seen anything like it! Did you make it yourself?"

Ruby nodded, "It's also a scythe."

"A scythe?!" Jack pondered on something for a second, "I did remember someone with a scythe cutting done a few Grimm that were about to kill me... was that you?"

Ruby suddenly went wide-eyed, "I knew I saw your face somewhere!"

"So that means you're Ruby Rose! Ho-ho-holy shit! You know what, just because you saved my life, I'll let you and your boyfriend have whatever you want for 50% off!"

At soon as Jack said 'boyfriend', Patrick and Ruby both went wide-eyed, looked at each other and tried their best to hide their blushes. "Oh, we're not dating..." Patrick told Jack, "We're just good friends."

"Oh! My apologies! Didn't mean to make this awkward, I'll just go get the scope that Ms. Rose wants." Then Jack to the back and grabbed a scope that Ruby requested, "And here you go. Now normally, that would cost Ⱡ1000, but since I said you would get 50% off, it's Ⱡ500."

"Oh... drat." Ruby said as she looked into her wallet, "I don't seem to have-huh?" She noticed Patrick reaching into his satchel and pulling out his debit card.

"That'll be debit." Patrick said as Jack got the card reader, which Patrick just tapped the bank card on the reader, "Gotta love tap." And with that, Patrick grabbed the scope, gave it to Ruby and the two of them walked out of the store.

"Uh... why did you pay for my scope?" Ruby asked the Vigilante.

"You said you wanted to get parts to upgrade Crescent Rose, so I got it for you since you didn't enough lien to buy." Patrick explained, "And before you say anything, you don't have to pay me back, it's a gift." Then he said under his breath, "Even though I'm the one who's supposed to be getting gifts today."

"So next place to visit is _From Dust Till Dawn_ so we can get dust for _Crescent Rose_." Rinu said as they walked over to the Dust shop and as they were walking over, Ruby thought of something, "Shouldn't you call Professor Ozpin about the Black Queen?"

"Oh yeah! One moment." Patrick realised as he punched in Ozpin's Scroll number.

 _"Hello?"_ Ozpin greeted on the other end, _"May I help you?"_

"Hey, Professor." Patrick said, "I was wondering if I could do a diagnostic on the CCT when I get back to Beacon."

 _"May I ask why?"_

"Earlier today, I was using my Scroll when a Black Queen appeared on my screen for like a split second, and Ruby claimed to have had the same thing happen to her's as well. I figured that it wasn't a coincidence and was thinking of doing a diagnostic on the CCT's systems."

 _"I see..."_ Ozpin was silent for a few seconds, _"Alright, I'll send you the right credentials so that you can do so. if you see anything unusual while you're doing that, please let me know."_

"I will, thanks Ozpin." And Patrick hung up.

The Armoured Rose duo kept walking towards their destination, got the Dust that was needed and then went over to _Tim Hearton's_ to get Ruby her cookies. Patrick decided to get himself and Ruby a Creamy Chocolate Chill each. Ruby decided that they should sit at one of the tables and just chat.

"So..." Ruby asked, trying to start up a conversation and stall for time, "Anything else you made over the years?"

"I've made a few things." Patrick said as he sipped on his beverage, "I've made prosthetic limbs for a project in Focus, but I can't for the life of me figure out where I put 'em after I got them back. I also made A.L.I.S. and A.S.H.S.S."

"I know A.L.I.S. stands for Advanced Logistics and Intelligence System, but what does A.S.H.S.S. stand for?"

"Actually, the 'A' in A.L.I.S. stands for Armour. As for A.S.H.S.S., that stands for Advanced Sentient Home Security System. The reason why I told you that the 'A' stood for Advanced is because I didn't want to show you guys my armour at the time and let my identity as the Titanium Vigilante get revealed and you guys getting caught in the crossfire because someone had a grudge against the Vigilante."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"I'm not trying to step on any toes here, but why are you always wearing that cloak? Is it a fashion statement or..."

"It's actually a personal reason. It reminds me of my mom." Ruby's voice was cracking when she said that.

"Oh, sorry, that was heartless of me."

"No, it's OK. I'm pretty sure it was gonna get brought up anyway. My mom's name was Summer Rose, she was the best mom in the whole universe! She would make the best cookies in the world, kinda what led me to my cookie obsession. She was also a huntress, one of the best in the world. Sadly, she passed away when I was little. And it impacted my dad dearly. But it hurt me the most." Tears started forming in the Cookie Menace's eyes.

"Well, I can't say I know what it feels like. I mean, I've had grandparents pass away, but that was due to old age. By the way you're talking about her, it sounds like she went on a mission and never came back. So, all I can tell you is this;" Patrick then grabbed hold of Ruby's hand in a caring manner, "As long as you hold their memory close to you, they'll never be forgotten. And since you have the cloak, I know that you'll never ever forget her."

Ruby sniffled, then used her sleeve to wipe her eyes, "Thanks Patrick, I'm a lot better now." Ruby was about to say something else when her Scroll vibrated. When she looked at it, she saw a text from Dylan saying that the party is ready. "Oh, I think we've gotten everything we needed, so how about we had back to Beacon."

"Alright then." Patrick agreed as he grabbed the stuff they were hauling and the two of them started heading back to Beacon.

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy, a few minutes later)_

Once the two Weapon Fanatics got off the airship, Patrick told Ruby, "So I'm gonna do that diagnostic I said I would do for Ozpin."

"OK. When you're done, I wanna tell you something at Port's classroom." Ruby agreed.

"Alright then. Oh! And here are your cookies." And Patrick handed over the cookies to the Scythe-wielder, who squealed in joy.

"So I'll see you when you're done." And with that Ruby speeded off to whatever she wanted to go and The Redhead just shook his head as he was snickered and went over to Beacon Tower.

Once he got to the communications floor, Patrick was greeted by the CCT A.I. "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"Ozpin said I could do a diagnostic on the CCT communication systems, and I came here to do just that." Patrick told the A.I.

"Of course! If you could head over to terminal 7, I'll get you set up so that you can do so."

"Thanks!" Patrick said as he headed over to the terminal that was designated for me, he then put his Scroll into the slot next to his keyboard after putting the right credentials and said to A.L.I.S., "Alright A.L.I.S., do your thing."

 _"Yes sir."_ A.L.I.S. said form the computer, and proceeded to scan mainframe for anything related to the Black Queen that Patrick saw earlier. After a few minutes, A.L.I.S. 'face', which was just pixels that created a face, appeared on the screen, _"I've found what's been creating the Black Queens."_

"OK, what?"

 _"It seems to be some malware that was able to get through all the firewalls. It seems to have been for at least a week."_

"Do you know what it does?"

 _"Not yet, and sadly, I don't think I'll be able to make a program that will be able to remove it."_

"OK." Patrick said then thought to himself, "What reasons could there be to have malware in the CCT, I mean all it does is control all... the... Communication systems...' And that's when Patrick had a lightbulb moment, 'That's it! Whoever planted it wants to take control of the communication systems! Probably some activist that wants to have an interrupted rant. Well I'm not gonna let them.' Once he thought that, Patrick asked his A.I., "A.L.I.S., I think I know why that's in the CCT. Whoever planted it wants complete control of the communication systems. Do you think you can make a counter measure?"

 _"I just told you, I can't make a-"_

"No, not like that. I mean a program that will let me take control from the planter."

"Oh, yes, I believe I can do that, but it will take some time."

"Do it."

"As you wish sir, I'll have it ready in... three days."

"Three days?"

"I'm leaving a part of me so that I'll be able to put the program into the systems immediately when it's ready."

"Alright." Patrick said as he pulled his Scroll out once A.L.I.S. got back into the Scroll. "Now I believe Ruby wanted to talk to me about something." So Patrick walked over to Port's classroom, where Ruby wanted to talk to him.

As he headed over, Patrick also called Ozpin.

 _"Hello?"_ Ozpin said on the other end.

"Hey, Ozpin." Patrick greeted the Headmaster, "I did the diagnostic, and I found the source of the 'Black Queen' bug."

 _"I see, what was it? And were able deal with it?"_

"It seem to have been some malware that someone planted into the CCT's communication systems. It was well made enough that even my A.I. couldn't make an program to remove it."

 _"Are you able to figure out what it's suppose to do?"_

"Well, seeing that it was planted into the communication systems, I can suspect that it allows the user to take complete control of them. However, I have my A.I. making a program that will take that control away from them and give it to me. With your permission I wish to install it into the CCT in three days."

 _"Hmm... Alright, I will allow it, seeing as I know you won't use it for nefarious purposes."_

"Thank you. I promise I will take it out once it's served it's purpose." Patrick said as he hung up and continued going to Port's classroom.

But when he got there, Patrick saw that no one was there, and that the door to Port's classroom was closed. Curiosity got the better of him, so Patrick walked into the classroom, only to stop when he saw that the lights were off.

"OK..." Was all Patrick was able to say when all of a sudden, the lights came back on.

"Surprise!/ _Exclamation: Surprise!_ " Everyone in the room, which was teams RWBY, JNPR and the other members of BGND, HK, and even Zwei, shouted as they jumped up from their various hiding spots as soon as the lights came on, definitely surprising the Vigilante, "Happy Birthday, Patrick!/ _Happy Birthday, Master!_ "

Patrick was speechless as he looked over the classroom; there was brown and beige balloons, streamers, and a big banner with 'Happy Birthday, Patrick!' in big, brown letters. And on Port's there was a assortment of food; fries, cheese curds and gravy for Poutine, the cookies Patrick and Ruby got, though a few were missing, and a big cake with his emblem, which was his helmet with a lightning bolt on a diagonal behind it on the top of the cake.

"Wow... guys, this is just... wow." Patrick finally said, "I can't believe you guys put all of this together for me. I-I'm flattered!"

"It was all Dylan's idea!" Yang said as she patted the Demolitionist on the back, "He figured with all of us we would be able to throw a badass party, and judging by the look on your face when you walked in, I think we hit the ball." Then she and Dylan fistbumped.

"Well, all I have to say is, let's get this party started!" Patrick said, which everyone simultaneously agreed. The party consisted of dancing, which once again, Patrick was awesome until JNPR did the same dance number that they used back at the dance, party games, and just everyone having a good time.

Then it came to a candle-blowing part of the party, which Patrick lit the candles with one of his _LaserMores_ , all while keeping the icing from melting.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Patrick! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang to the Birthday Boy.

Then Dylan added, "Happy Birthday to you! You live a in a zoo! You look like a monkey! And you smell like one too!"

Patrick just facepalmed himself while chuckling to Dylan's rendition of the famous song, "Shoulda known you would do that." And finally, Patrick blew out his candles.

"Now it's time for gifts!" Dylan said as he grabbed all the gifts. They were all in wrapping that resembled each person at the party.

"Alright, let's start off with my team's presents." Patrick said as we grabbed the green, grey and blue gifts. In them were a Ⱡ50 Roogle Play Card from Dylan, a Rego Dimensions set from Tyler and a software update for A.L.I.S. from Ethan. "Thanks guys. These will do me wonders, especially the update. I'm sure A.L.I.S. will love as well.

Next was JNPR's, which Jaune got Patrick a new Rbox One game, Ren got him a couple of retractable knives, Nora got him a empty box, which was suppose to have pancakes from Ren, but she ended up eating them herself, but what Patrick appreciated the most was Pyrrha's which was a necklace with an amulet of the outline of Darth Vader's helmet on it, which was made with her Semblance. "Believe him when I say that it was a pain to get just right." Pyrrha told Patrick.

"Well, you did it spectacularly!" Patrick complemented Pyrrha.

And last, but not least, was Weiss, Yang and Blake. Weiss gave him a couple of clips for _LaserMores_. "They have the same kind of Dust that Ruby has for her Gravity clips." Weiss explained. Blake, being the bookworm that she is, gave Patrick the _Heir of the Empire_ trilogy. And Yang got him a T-shirt that had 'Yang the Force be with you!' and a Chibi Yang face on it, which got a "Goddammit Yang!" from Patrick. Even Zwei had a gift for him, which was just a bunch of licks from the Corgi.

"OK, I think I got everyone's." Patrick said as he listed off the presents, "I got one from Dylan, Tyler, Ethan, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, even though it was just a box, Weiss, Blake, Yang and even Zwei." He then gave the pooch a pat on the head, which was happily received, "Oh yeah! Ruby's! I didn't get Ruby's!"

"I was thinking of giving that to you... in private." Ruby sheepishly told him, which got a brow raise from everyone.

"Did you forget to get him a gift?" Weiss scolded the Red Reaper.

"No! No I didn't! I just wanna give it to him in private, is that so wrong?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to comply if I want to get it." Patrick said as he got up from where he opened the gifts, "So let's go." So Ruby led Patrick to one of the balcony that Beacon has. "So... where's my gift?"

"Well... Weiss was right... sort of..." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head, "I got you two. The first one is this." Ruby then pulled out a red box. When Patrick opened it, inside it was a scope that had the same design as the one on _Excalibattle Rifle_ , "I hand-made that scope so that you see farther than the one you've got one your Battle Rifle."

"Well, there's only one way to see if it's works." Patrick said as he pressed a button on his Scroll, and then his locker landed on the balcony, so Patrick grabbed _Excalibattle Rifle_ , swapped out the scopes, which the gifted scope was able to go on smoothly, and looked through it, and Ruby was true to her word, as he was able to see things that were 100 meters away, where normally he would only be able to see things from 50 meters away, "You were right, I'm able to see twice as far." Patrick then put the rifle back in the locker, "So what was the other thing?"

"A... confession." Ruby told Patrick, which Patrick just raised an eyebrow, "I noticed that lately we've been hanging out a lot, not that I'm complaining or anything, and overtime, I been feeling something when I'm near you."

"OK" Patrick said, urging Ruby to continue.

"At first, I thought it was just a stomach ache or something. but it wasn't until the Dance where I finally realised that I was falling for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and when I asked Yang what I should do, which I now know was a bad idea, but she suggested that I should just tell you, but I wanted it to be memorable so I waited for the perfect opportunity to tell you and when Dylan told us about your birthday coming up, I knew that today was going to be the day. And, after our talk about my mom, it just reinforced my decision. So what I'm trying to say is... I love you, Patrick, and I really want you in my life more. I don't know if you feel the same way, but even if you don't, I hope we could at least be friends."

"Well..." Patrick said, which Ruby started to lose her cheerful demeanor, "Truth be told, you're not the only one having feelings for someone. The first day of Beacon I saw this girl, she was like no one I've ever seen. She's kind, caring, optimistic, a little childish, but I can work around that, and she knew her way around a Sniper-Scythe."

As soon as Ruby heard 'Sniper-Scythe', her cheerful spirit came back, "You... you have feelings for me?"

"Yep." Patrick told her, popping the 'p' the same way Ruby did, which made a giggle leak out of her, "You were the only person that has caught my attention like you have. And to be honest, we have a lot in common; We're both weapon nuts, and you can't deny that, we both got into Beacon early, and hate to say it but we're socially awkward. I mean, I had to get tips from my brother just to ask you out to the Dance. But, to be fair, he was the lady's man back at Focus, so you can understand why I chose him to get advice from. So yeah, I, Patrick Browne, had my heart stolen by Ruby Rose, and I'll wouldn't have anyone else steal it."

Patrick was about to say when someone said, "Oh just shut up and kiss already!" Patrick and Ruby turned to find their siblings at the entrance of the balcony with Scrolls in hand. Patrick and Ruby gave their siblings the stink eye, but the Patrick realised that his locker was still on the balcony, so he gave the snoopers an evil grin before grabbing one of his cartridges for _Chain-Breaker_ and one of his _LaserMores_.

As he was reaching for them, Dylan realised what his brother was going to do while Yang was just confused on what Patrick was doing until Dylan started pleading, "Wait, bro. Don't do it. Come on, I'm your-" But Dylan's pleads for mercy fell on deaf ears, as Patrick threw the cartridge and shot it once it got to Yang and Dylan, resulting in the snooping siblings getting encased in ice. Patrick then swapped out the clip in his pistol to a Fire Dust clip, activated Saber Mode, craved Dylan and Yang out so that he could move them while they were still in ice and made it so that they were facing away from the Armoured Rose duo.

Once he was done, Patrick went back to Ruby and asked, "Now where were we?" Patrick was going to say more when something slammed into his lips, that thing being the lips of the Red Reaper. He went wide-eyed at the impact, but then closed them and returned the kiss. After half a minute, they parted for air. "Ok, that's where we were."

"We should probably unthaw our siblings before they freeze to death." Ruby mentioned.

"Dylan, I'm sure he's fine, but Yang probably doesn't need help." Patrick then pointed at the frozen Firecracker as the ice around her started to crack, until it exploded, unleashing an enraged Yang.

"Let me take of the two of you kissing or I promise to end this relationship here and now!" Yang threatened the Redhead while seething in rage.

"Alright, Yang." Patrick relented and gave Ruby a kiss so that Yang could a photo with her Scroll. After the photo was taken, Patrick stopped kissing Ruby, "There happy?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Yang said, but then right up to his face in less than a second, making the Vigilante go wide-eyed "But if you ever hurt Ruby in any way, shape or form, I'll give you the same pain you gave to her in tenfold. Do I get myself perfectly clear?" Patrick nodded nervously, "Good." And with that, Yang left the scene.

"So... I guess we're... dating now... I guess..." Patrick nervously said.

"Yeah... I guess we are." Ruby agreed before pecking him on the lips.

"Any other relatives I should be aware of who might test if I'm boyfriend material?"

"Just my dad, and my uncle Qrow, but I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"I'll try to live up to their standards. Now, let's head back to the party." Patrick suggested as he and Ruby headed back to the party.

As they headed back, they failed to notice the explosive comedian, still frozen in ice, "Uh, guys?" Dylan asked, "Little help?" No response, "Guys?" Still no response, "GUYS!"

* * *

 **Yes! I finally got some fluff and made Armoured Rose into a relationship in my fanfic! I hope you like the fluff, because to be honest, I'm not that good at making fluff and there won't be much fluff in this. Also, since it's Patrick's birthday, Patrick will be 17 during Volume 3 and 18 in Volume 4. Also, even though Patrick has a program to take control of the CCT communication systems from Cinder when she makes her speech, it won't affect the timeline at all. I just didn't want everyone being ignorant to the fact that Cinder's 'Black Queen' bug is there. And so that no one is confused about when the battles are taking place, BGND's team battle in take place after RWBY's and before JNPR's, their doubles round will be after CEMN's (That's what FNDM's calling Cinder's team in the tournament so I'm rolling with it, though I don't know how to pronounce it. if somone could help me out in that regard, I would appreciate it) and CFVY's and before RWBY and FNKI's and their singles round will be after Yang vs. Mercury and before PvP.**

 **One other thing I want to add before Volume 5 comes out, you guys might not really care about this, but I just want to let it out. With Blake's character short coming out soon, I wanna point out my hopes and predictions for what will happen in Volume 5.**

 **Hopes:**

 ***Team RWBY gets back together: Like everyone in FNDM, I really hope that they reunite team RWBY in the next volume, but the thing is, I don't want it to be immediately, it'll just feel rushed. I mean, I can understand with Ruby and Yang reunite in like the first or second episode, because the reason why Yang's going to Mistral is so she can reunite with her sister, I get it. But Weiss and Blake should reunite with the Xiao Long-Rose siblings like halfway through the volume so that we see character development for each of them.**

 ***Yang vs. Blake: Don't let this confuse you, I don't there to be a battle between the Bumblebee duo! No no no! But Yang had her arm cut off to try and help Blake fight Adam, and Blake just up and left her, causing Yang to spiral into crippling depression. I highly doubt Yang's gonna let Blake off the hook for that. But I don't want them to hate each other forever, either. I would like to see Yang be mad at Blake when they meet to show her sorrow of what happened and maybe towards the end of the volume, have Ruby get Blake and Yang talk it out and close those wounds of theirs.**

 ***JNPR gets a new 'P': I also would like JNPR to be a thing again. Now I know that nothing can replace our favourite Spartan, but at least let Oscar fill that void so that it's not RWBY and JNR.**

 ***Oscar's abilities: That being said, I'd like to see what Oscar can do, since he has Ozpin renting out his head for the time being. I'm thinking like have have him train with Qrow, RWBY and JNR to help hone his skills as well as Ozpin giving him some pointers.**

 ***Winter's Coming: We all know that the only reason why Weiss' going to Mistral is so that she can reunite with her sister, so I'd like that before Weiss reunites with RWBY she finds her sister and have some bonding time too. Also, maybe when Weiss reunites with her teammates, Winter also comes along and runs into Qrow, and we get some more interaction between the Snowbird ship.**

 ***Return of SSSN and ABRN: Since they are from Haven, I would like that we get to know more about Sun and Neptune's teammates as well as ABRN, they seem like good people.**

 **Predictions**

 ***Mr. and Mrs. Nikos: We all know that Pyrrha was from Mistral, so most likely RWBY and JNR are going to run into Pyrrha's mom and dad, which will probably end up with Jaune and Ruby telling them about their daughter's fate. it'll be heartbreaking, I know, but it's like peeling off a bandage, if you pull it slowly, it'll hurt longer, but if you rip it off quickly, it'll only hurt for for a little bit. So it needs to be done.**

 ***Enabler vs. Neo: I highly doubt we'll get the Bumblebee vs. Adam confrontation people are hoping for (maybe in later volumes, though), but people are forgetting another potential conflict that also involves Yang; Ruby and Yang vs. Neo! Because with the fact Mistral's got a crooked underground, I think it's very likely that FNDM's favourite Ice Cream girl is going to be there, and the reason why I think the Xiao Long-Rose siblings gonna fight her is because for all Neo knows, Ruby killed her partner in crime Torchwick, so she's gonna want to avenge him, and Yang will most likely want a rematch due to the fact that whenever they fought, Neo's been victorious, so that confrontation is far more possible than the Bumblebee vs. Adam confrontation.**

 **So anyway, Happy birthday to me! And until I get one more bio, I'm going back on my hiatus, but if you guys could help me pick out the arena scenery for BGND's Teams and Doubles round, that would be great. So until next time, this is StarWars signing off.**


	16. BGND: Vytal Festival: Humans vs Faunus

**Hey Guys! StarWars here! Finally, Ive gotten the last I need for the Vytal Festival! Yes! Finally! So I'm no longer on hiatus nor am I dead. With that out of the way, let's get to BGND's team round!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Human vs. Faunus**

* * *

 _(Amity Coliseum, after RWBY's match)_

"What's taking Patrick so long?" Dylan said as he and the other members of BGND were waiting for their leader to get ready, "We're suppose to be battling soon."

"I don't know, but we just have to be patient." Tyler told the Demolitionist.

"Sorry guys." Patrick said as he walked over to the others, "Just needed to change."

"Change what?" Dylan asked as he looked over to his brother where his question was answered; Instead of the armour he usually wears, he was wearing a brown and beige _Mark VI MJOLNIR_ armour set from the Halo Series-well everything but the helmet-which he was holding under his right arm-with his emblem where the UNSC insignia would be. "And why did you decide to look like Lopez?"

"To keep the Titanium Vigilante faceless." Patrick answered as he put his helmet on, "And don't worry, it has the same functions as the Vigilante Armour. Also, my armour is different from Lopez's due to the fact that it has beige accents."

"That makes sense."

"This is what we've been getting ready for! So let's give it all we got!"

"YEAH!" The others said as they fist-bumped each other.

"So what's our plan?" Tyler asked the Metal leader.

"Easy; the Bug Squasher maneuver." Patrick answered.

"Got it."

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ Port said over the speakers, _"We've witnessed Team RWBY take on team ABRN! Now we have another team from Beacon in the arena today!"_

 _"Yes, Peter."_ Oobleck agreed over the speakers, _"This match will have team BGND, which consists of their leader, Patrick Browne, his step-brother Dylan Greene and their friends Tyler Nicholson and Ethan Dodger."_ As Oobleck named each of the members, BGND just waved to the audience.

 _"Correct me if I'm wrong, Barty, but wasn't BGND one of the teams who went with you to Mountain Glenn a week ago?"_

 _"Yes, yes they were, and I must say, they handled themselves quite admirably."_

 _"I see, but can they overcome their opponents in the Vytal Festival? We shall see."_

 _"And hear come their opponents now!"_ Oobleck said as another team walked into the arena. Once BGND got a good look at them, they knew they were in for quite a fight. They all seemed to be Faunus of different species.

One had marron hair, golden eyes, had black scales on his cheeks and along his arms and legs, indicating he was a lizard Faunus of some kind and was wearing a maroon button up shirt underneath a trench coat with a flame pattern descending toward the tail going from black to yellow as it descended and blood red scale patterned with black lining and running shoes which were outlined in red and black mainly and was wielding what looked like a intricate, dual bladed scythe. If Ruby was in the audience, Patrick was pretty sure that she was drooling over it.

The next one looked like he could dwarf even Yatsu by like a foot and looked like he was a bear Faunus due to the bear ears on the top of his head, had brown eyes and a darker brown hair, and was wearing a lightning colored vest over a tan tank top with khaki shorts and steel toed boots and bracers.

The next was clearly a Turtle Faunus due to the turtle shell on his back, and had Turquoise hair, green eyes and was wearing forest green tunic with brown trousers and green robes flowing from his shoulders and was wielding a double-headed spear about as tall as himself.

The last was a Canine Faunus with canine like ears, dark silver hair, bright emerald green eyes that have a mischievous glint in them, and was wearing a dark grey T-shirt with a light blue hoodie and dark blue jeans.

" _Facing Team BGND is Team REDR (Reader) from Shade, which consists of Robert Drakeson,"_ The lizard Faunus bowed as his name was called, _"Elric Thunderfist."_ The giant bear Faunus cracked his knuckles, _"Dorn Shieldhammer."_ The Turtle Faunus nodded, _"and Raymond Nightwolf."_ the Canine Faunus waved at everyone.

"OK, remember the plan." Patrick said as he looked them all over, "Dylan, your bug bites tend to do the most damage, so focus on the giant until I can make a plan. Tyler, you're on wolfie, Ethan, you get the turtle, and lizard boy's mine. Agreed?"

"Yep." Tyler and Ethan agreed.

"Am I the only one getting a 'David and Goliath' complex going through my head?" Dylan asked.

"Nope, I've got that feeling too." Patrick confirmed.

As each team readied their poses, a circle of holographic roulettes started spinning frantically through various symbols and colors before finally landing on a light blue image of a motherboard and a yellow image of sunny dunes and stone formations before the surface of a motherboard came up behind BGND and a desert like scene came up behind REDR.

"Alright!" Patrick said as he did a fist thrust, "Home turf!"

"Um... bro?" Dylan said to his brother, "They have home advantage too, since they're from Vacuo."

"Oh, right."

 _"Three..."_ Port said as the match was about to start, making everyone get into their battle stances, and the Bracers on Elric created two arm blades like Fox's, and Raymond pulled out a collapsible staff that was slightly shorter than him until a blade that looked like it was made of plasma like Patrick's _LaserMores_ , increased the length of the blade by another two feet, _"two... one... begin!"_

As soon as Port said that, Patrick started unloading _Chain-Breaker_ at Robert, Dylan shooting Elric with rockets, Ethan created his clones and started blasting Dorn and Tyler tried to snip Raymond.

At the same time, the lizard Faunus started charging the Vigilante, creating a bubble in front as he was charging him, and as he went through the bubble, his charge increased in speed so when he rammed into the Redhead, it sent him flying.

As Dylan was firing rockets at the big bear, he stomped the ground and created a wall of rock that was strong enough to absorb the rockets. Once Dylan stopped firing, Elric retaliated by pushing the wall towards the Demolitionist. "SHIT!" Dylan said as he rocket-jumped to avoid getting hit by the hunk of rock that was hurled at him. Once he was on the ground, he went wide-eyed as he saw the bear charging at him at high speed, causing Dylan to try and shoot him before got close. The giant was not even a foot away from the heavy weapons guy when Dylan fired _Boom Stick_ at him, resulting in both of them getting sent flying. While the rocket didn't take any of his Aura, the landing did as Dylan was sent a few feet in the air and landed on the ground hard, taking 10% of his Aura. As for Elric, his toke an extra 10% Aura hit, leaving him at 80%.

Tyler wasn't doing very well due to the fact he couldn't even hit the Canine. As soon as The Sniper fired a round off, the bullet only hit the ground due to the wolf no longer being there anyone, like he disappeared.

"What the fuck?!" Tyler shouted as he looked around for his opponent.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. "Behind you." Someone said. As Tyler whipped around, he immediately had to use _SpearShot_ to avoid getting hit by the wolf's plasma spear. Then he rolled back to take a shot at him, only to find that he was no longer there.

"Great. He can teleport, Fan-fucking-tastic!" Tyler cursed as he swung his sniper-spear around to see if the teleporting mutt was anywhere around him, and true enough, he caught the legs of his target, causing him to trip. "Ha! Caught ya!" He spun around and finally was able to shoot the teleporting wolf before rolling away to get away from him.

Ethan wasn't doing much being because no matter what he did to attack the turtle Faunus, he would even get a scratch. As soon as the battle started, Dorn created a green forcefield that covered his entire body. Each Ethan fired a few rounds from their _Lucilles_ in different areas, all they did was bounce right off him. So Ethan created his clones and they all concentrated on one area, but their rounds bounced off as well. All out of options, the Ethans resorted to using their _Lucilles_ as bats and began swinging them at the turtle, who was able to block each attack with his spear.

Then Ethan noticed Tyler having trouble keeping an eye on Raymond, so to help his comrade, Ethan telepathically told one of this clones to go help the Sniper, which they did just that, leaving two Ethans to deal with the invincible turtle.

Meanwhile, with the Vigilante, he swapped out his machine gun for his pistols as the lizard Faunus turned his dual-scythe into double-barreled shotguns with the blades under the barrels. The two leaders clashed the blades of their weapons, determination to break the stalemate evident on their faces.

"Gotta say dude." Patrick said to as the lizard, "I've never seen a Lizard Faunus like you before."

"That's because I'm not a Lizard Faunus." Rob corrected the Vigilante, "I'm a Dragon Faunus."

"Really?" Patrick asked, getting a nod from the dragon, "Man, you are rare." Patrick then rocket-jumped away from the Dragon Faunus and threw his current weapons at him.

Robert just created another bubble which as the LaserMores went through them, they slowed down, allowing the Dragon Faunus to step aside and not get hit by the plasma swords, "You missed, Tin Can!"

"You clearly haven't watched Star Wars, have you?" Patrick retorted as he pressed a button on his Wrist-Scroll.

Robert looked at the Armoured Huntsman in confusion until he was hit in the back of head with the _LaserMores_ returning to Patrick. "I've lived on this planet for almost two centuries only to get hit in the back of the head by a fucking laser sword." Robert scowled under his breath.

As soon as Patrick got the Plasma swords, Patrick flipped them so that the blades were facing backwards, then connected them by the bottom of their grips, making it a double-bladed plasma sword. Robert responded by turning his shotguns into his dual-bladed scythe. The two of them then charged at each other again, exchanging blows again until they were at another stalemate. Then Patrick had an idea as he tried to bring his opponent's away from his face. While he did that, Patrick activated his semblance and detached his swords, giving him an opportunity to strike Robert with it a few times before rocket-jumping over the Dragon Faunus as time resumed, which allowed him to lash out at his opponent from behind before he had a chance to retaliate, resulting in his aura dropping to almost critical. Patrick then switched his _LaserMores_ to Pistol mode and unloaded both clips at Robert, who tried to use his scythe to block the blaster bolts, but unfortunately, a few got through and depleted his Aura levels, resulting in him getting eliminated.

 _"And Robert Drakeson has been eliminated from the battle!"_ Port said over the speakers.

Patrick walked over to his beaten opponent and extended a hand to him, to which Rob gladly accepted, "You fought well, man."

"Thanks." Robert returned the gesture, "You did too."

"Also, I only one other person who can use a scythe just as well as you."

"Yeah, I believe her name is Ruby Rose." Patrick nodded, "Well, you tell her I said hi."

"I'll do that."

Meanwhile, with the Demolitionist, Dylan was trying his best to avoid getting hit by the huge boulders that The Bear Faunus was creating and throwing at him. sadly he took a few hits from the boulders, and when they hit him, it was like getting hit by a bus, which resulted in his Aura getting reduced quite a bit. Elric then stopped throwing rocks at Dylan and manipulated all the rock fragments that were created from the boulders and made a layer of rock armour on him, and then charged at Dylan.

In a panic, Dylan started firing at the charging bear, which only made little dents to the rock armouring, and as he got closer, Dylan rolled out of the way to avoid getting trampled by the rock giant. then Dylan remembered he had some high-explosives rockets, so he loaded those into _Boom Stick_ and rocket-jumped away from the Big Kodiak Bear.

When he got far enough away from Elric, Dylan started firing at him, which actually took chunks of rocks off the Bear as he charged again, but when he got close again, Dylan resorted to flipping _Boom Stick_ around and slamming it into the ground, sending the bear and him into the air and blowing the rest of the rock armour off of him.

Patrick noticed the Bear Faunus soaring into the air as well as Dylan flying, but he also noticed that his brother was about fire another round at him too. Patrick looked at his armour's Aura levels of everyone, and Elric still had just enough aura to survive the blast, so Patrick decided to help by throwing his _LaserMores_ at the flying bear, which lowered the Aura levels just enough to let Dylan take the win.

 _"And Elric Thunderfist's Aura Level just went crashing down!"_ Oobleck said over the speakers.

Coincidentally, Dylan ended up landing right next to his brother, which as soon as he got back up, he gave him a nod of thanks, which was returned to him. As they looked over at the other members, they weren't doing so good. Ethan and his clone was taking a beating from Dorn while his Aura level weren't getting drained whatsoever and the force field was still up, and every time Tyler and the other clone of Ethan tried to hit Raymond, he just teleported behind them and hit them from behind.

"You help Ethan," Patrick told his brother, "I'm taking on the Wolf."

"I think I can take the turtle down man." Dylan said as he activated the heat-seeking scope on Boom Stick, aimed his RPG at Dorn, and fired. Dorn was unable to react to the rocket as it hit him squarely in his chest, which also seemed to have shatter the force field and completely depleted his Aura level. As soon as Dylan realised what happened, he went wide-eyed, "OK, I know that my H.E. rounds don't do that."

 _"And Dylan just took out Dorn Shieldhammer's protective force field and completely drained his Aura reserves, Unbelieveable!"_ Port shouted, _"That just leaves Raymond Nightwolf to try and drag his team from intimate defeat!"_

"Alright, my turn." Patrick said to himself as he got into a sprinting position and started charging up his jet boots.

Meanwhile with Tyler, he was trying to block the Wolf's attacks until the teleporting wolf used his plasma spear to trip the Sniper, resulting in him landing on his back.

"And now it will be three vs. one." Raymond said before he lifted his spear over his head and was about to hit Tyler when he stopped as his wolf ears picked something up.

"Patrick..." Someone yelled as Raymond started to looked over to the source, "BROWNE!" the source ended up being Patrick himself as he was flying at top speed at the remaining REDR teammate. Raymond was unable to evade him as The Vigilante rammed right into him, and he rammed him hard enough that he sent the Wolf out of bounds, eliminating the Wolf Faunus and his team from the match.

 _"And Patrick Browne sent Raymond out of bounds securing BGND's place in the Doubles round!"_ Oobleck said as BGND regrouped and celebrated.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, catching BGND's attention, and Robert and rest of REDR walked over to them, "I just wanna say one thing..." Robert looked like he was pissed, giving chills up BGND's spines, but he quit the menacing demeanor and chuckled, "You guys are nuts, but you're alright."

Elric walked over to Dylan and said to him, "Not many people can throw me off my feet like that, you have my respect."

"Thanks, that's _beary_ generous of you." Dylan joked, getting a groan from almost everyone, a "Goddammit Dylan!" from Patrick and a chuckle from Robert.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now." Patrick said, "See you guys!" And with that, Patrick and rest of BGND left the stadium.

* * *

 _(Vytal Festival fairgrounds)_

BGND was walking around the fairgrounds, looking for something to do.

"Well, I gotta admit," Patrick said, who was in his normal attire, "I kinda had doubts about or chances there, but we were able to turn our luck around."

"This calls for a celebration!" Dylan shouted.

Patrick was about to agree when he ended up getting tackled from behind by someone. It didn't take much to figure out who it was due to the lingering scent of roses of the childish giggling. "Hey Ruby." Patrick said to his tackler, "What's up?"

"At this moment, Ruby is." Dylan joked as Ruby got off of Patrick and helped him up. As they were doing that, the rest of RWBY came up to them.

"I just wanted to congratulate you guys on making it to the doubles round." Ruby answered Patrick's question.

"Thanks. Also, the Dragon Faunus with the dual-Scythe says hi." Patrick accepted the congratulation.

"Wait, Robert's a Dragon Faunus?" Blake asked the Vigilante, who nodded, "Wow, I thought they were a myth."

"Apparently not." Patrick told Blake, "So where were you guys heading off to?"

"We were going to look for something to it." Ruby answered Patrick, which got a loud growl from the Cat Faunus' stomach.

"Yeah I could go for a bite to eat." Patrick thought out loud, "How about you guys?"

"Definitely." Dylan agreed, while the others nodded.

"Great," he then looked over at RWBY, who looked at him with concern for their wallets, Weiss especially, "Don't worry, BGND's on me."

"OK, phew." Weiss exhaled, relieved.

"Come on! I know just the place." Yang said as RWBY and BGND headed over to where they were going to eat.

However, just as they were about to leave, someone from behind them called out, "Hey! Might be hard to eat without this." They turned around and saw Emerald Sustrai, a member of Team CMSN (Crimson) of Haven, holding a red wallet in her hand.

"No, no, no, no!" Ruby said as she frantically patted around her outfit.

"Good to see you, Ruby." Emerald laughed.

Ruby took the wallet back from Emerald and put it in her outfit, "Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst!"

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight!" Emerald answered, "You guys were awesome!" Then she noticed Team BGND, "Oh! you must be Team BGND, we saw your fight too! It was amazing too!"

"Oh, shut your stupid little face..." Ruby mumbled as she was blushing.

"Thanks." Patrick took the compliment over Ruby's gushing.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round too." Blake piped in.

"You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates." Weiss added.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

Emerald tilted her head up in thought before answered, "Really well."

"That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together." Ruby suggested.

"Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you," Emerald thanked her, "but my teammates are all kind of..." she then looked back at Mercury as he sniffed the inside of a boot, "...introverted. Really socially awkward." Patrick rolled his eyes in disbelief as she said that.

"Ooh, yeah, I could see that." Yang agreed, a little weirded out.

"Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round." Emerald said, trying to change the subject, "What about you guys?"

"Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision." Ruby boasted, looking pretty proud of herself, until Weiss popped in.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss corrected her team's leader.

"Yes, so, but I decided that we should put it to a vote." Ruby backtracked, nervously.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake finally answered the question.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY." Weiss said as she curtsied.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some butt!" Yang added as she pounded her fists together.

"Cool," Emerald said before looking over at BGND's leader, "What about you guys?"

"Sorry, I'm not telling you squat." Patrick told Emerald with a little venom in his voice, "For all I know, we'll be facing you guys."

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang returned the comment as she and Weiss return Emerald's confident smirk with their own.

Emerald then turned and walked away from them as RWBY and BGND did the same, "Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights."

"Have fun!" Ruby said as she waved her arm.

"See you later!"

As the two prodigal teams headed to the place Yang mentioned, Ruby elbowed Patrick in the gut, "Ow!" Patrick grunted as he took the elbow, "What?"

"What was with the hostility towards Emerald? She hasn't done anything to you, has she?" Ruby asked, accusingly.

"No, she hasn't." Patrick answered, "It's just my gut tells me that something smells fishy, and for once, it's not Blake this time."

"Why would I smell like fish?" Blake asked, unamused.

"You eat tuna almost daily, Blake." Yang answered.

"It's just that Emerald wouldn't reveal anything about her team."

"Uh... did you not see Mercury sniffing a boot?" Yang countered.

"Yeah, I did, but that's not as weird as you might think. Those boots were made of leather, and one of the ways to tell the leather's quality is by the smell. Good quality leather has a distinctive smell, while bad quality leather has a tendency to stink." Patrick explained.

"How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Hat and jacket are made of leather."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't trust Emerald. Call me paranoid, but my gut is giving me a bad vibe around her, and my gut hasn't steered me wrong yet."

"Alright, but keep your suspicions to yourself." Yang told the Vigilante, "We don't want to falsely accuse someone based on what your gut says."

"Fine, but I am keeping an eye on her."

When the group finally got to the place that Yang mentioned, which was a tent called 'A Simple Wok', Team RWBY sat at the front of the stand, while BGND sat on the left side of the tent. Dylan, Tyler and Ethan ordered regular noodles, while Patrick ordered a meat-lover.

"Oh, and make that a triple." Patrick added, which made RWBY look at him wide-eyed, "What?"

"You sure you'll be able to eat all of that?" Ruby asked.

"Please, you're talking the guy with a black hole for a stomach." Dylan teased.

"Is this true?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Patrick said, popping the p as he said that, "Hell, gimme half a chance and I'll eat an entire pizza pie all by myself." As he finished his statement, three bowls of regular noodles appeared in front of Tyler, Dylan and Ethan and three bowls of meat-lovers in front of Patrick, which Patrick paid for with his bank account.

Then it was RWBY's turn to order. "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang asked, which was answered by a large bowl of noodles sliding in front of her

Ruby stared at Yang's meal for a second, "Oohhh... I'll take the same." She requested before getting another large bowl of noodles put in front of her,resulting in her clasping her hands in excitement.

"Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?" Weiss asked, looking concerned but was interrupted as another large bowl of regular noodles instantly slid in front of her instead, "Um... okay..."

As for Blake, instead of saying anything, she merely gave a nod and smile to the cashier, who returned the gesture as he rushed through one door of his shop and came out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of her. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order.

Patrick just shook his head as he said, "Blake, you're proving that you eat fish daily." His comment got a fish in that face. While Weiss looked strangely at her teammate, she gladly offered her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the cashier.

"Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round." Weiss said with joy in her voice, but her joy was ruined when the card was flung back at her, and the annoyed cashier pointed to his register as it beeped "DECLINED", "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!"

"Maybe you did something that made Papa Schnee mad? I don't know." Patrick added his two lien as Blake looked around panicked, she then attempted to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the cashier took it away, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat and moan, "Nooo!"

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha suggested as she and rest of JNPR approached the stand.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby cheered as she flung her arms wide in delight.

Yang: "Aw, you don't have to..." Yang said, trying to sound humble before Blake interrupted.

"But she could!" Blake cut in, sounding desperate.

"Well, I think you all earned it after that battle." Pyrrha countered.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune asked.

"Sure thing man." Patrick agreed.

Later on, the bowls were empty, and each student was either content with their meal or holding their stomachs sickly. Patrick had his three bowls along with his other teammates' as well in front of him and looked like he was about to be in a food coma.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: (as the Shopkeep quickly gathers the bowls and vanishes) "Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha explained as the cashier cleaned up everyone's messes. As soon as she said that, Nora simply gave a hearty belch and Patrick made an even louder belch.

"My compliments to the chef." Patrick said to the stand owner, who gave an approving nod.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you." Jaune sickly told Pyrrha as he splayed himself over the counter.

"Ooh! Aim at the enemy!" Nora suggested while grinning evilly.

"Nora, that's disgusting." Ren told Nora, then looked at his sickly leader, "But if you feel the urge..."

"Got it." Jaune agreed as he gave a weak thumbs-up.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha declared as she stood up from her stool.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked JNPR.

"Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, one's basically ninja, I can bench five of me, Jaune, we trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh... Jaune!" Nora rattled off as gestured to each of her teammates.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked Jaune.

"She's not wrong." Jaune answered.

"I'm kidding, he knows I'm kidding." Nora brushed it off as she began to talk faster, gradually getting worried as she was speaking, "Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" She then started laughing madly before it turned into sobs and she slammed her head on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good." Ren concluded, unperturbed from Nora rambling.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha said, trying to calm down her crazy redheaded friend, "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before." Yang agreed

"Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Blake listed as she counted off the threats on her fingers.

"Don't forget about Merlot and his mutant Grimm." Patrick piped in.

"Oh yeah, him." Dylan added, "Yeah, that guy was nuts."

"Hard to believe he helped Remnant with it's tech." Tyler said.

"At least HK was able to have some fun there." Patrick pointed out.

"And that's all while were still in training!" Ruby added excitedly "Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal." Weiss sarcastically mumbled to herself as the intercoms crackled on.

 _"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!"_ Port announced over the intercom.

 _"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!"_ Oobleck added.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha said as she and JNPR walked from the stand.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby cheered.

"Give 'em something to think about, guys!" Patrick added to the cheer.

* * *

 **I wish to thank _1st Dragon King_ for sending me Team REDR, they were the very first person to send their Team to me! I gotta admit, I did not expect the team to be all Faunus, but then I had to remind myself that they came from Vacuo, which is known to not be discriminate and sees all forms of life as capable of doing things, so it shouldn't have been a surprise. I also didn't expect them to give BGND a 'David and Goliath' complex thanks to REDR being taller than all of them. Also, the reason why I put the bit where Robert says that he's lived for almost two centuries is because _1st Dragon King_ added that the OC Faunus species age slowly (10 human years=1 Dragon Faunus year) Anyways, thanks _1st Dragon King_! **

**Also, like it says at the start, I had Patrick use a different armour to avoid anyone figuring out that he's the Titanium Vigilante so that criminals and kingpins can't use his friends as revenge tools. You know, basic superhero dilemma. So during the Vytal Festival, Patrick will be wearing his Spartan Armour that I like to call "Patrick-998" (I based the name off The Master Chief's serial number "John-117"). And if you need a mental picture of what it looks like, just think of Lopez's armour with beige accents on it.  
**

 **Also, I watched Blake's Character Short, and I gotta be honest, I'm kinda disappointed in it. The reason why I was disappointed was because it wasn't even a character short of Blake at all, it was just a backstory for Illa** **Amitola, the chameleon Faunus we met at the end of Volume 4. So in the end, it wasn't a Blake Character Short, it was a Illa Character short. I gotta say though, I can feel for Illa though. Having to hide your heritage around other people is just awful, and having your peers turn on you just because you're different is just heart-wrenching! Although, I think she could have reacted differently instead of 'breaking their teeth'. I have a feeling we're gonna see a lot more of Illa in Volume 5 based on Blake's (Illa's) character short. Also, I have a feeling Blake won't go to Mistral until like half-way through the Volume due to what had happened.**


	17. BGND: Vytal Festival: Drunk vs Soldier

**Hey guys! StarWars here! I'm going to skip the JNPR vs. BRNZ and SSSN vs. NDGO battles and just go to the fight between the Drunk and the Specialist. So let's get to it!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Drunk Crow vs. Winter Soldier**

* * *

 _(Anity Coliseum, end of SSSN vs. NDGO match)_

RWBY and BGND were watching Sun and Neptune dancing like idiots after their victory over NDGO.

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang joked while they were watching Sun and Neptune dancing.

"Emphasis on 'dork'." Blake said. Patrick could've sworn he saw a blush on the Ex-White Fang member.

"That concludes the matches for today." Oobleck said over the sound system, "Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!"

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang suggested after Team RWBY BGND stopped flinching from the unexpected volume change.

The eight students got up from their seats and started to head out just as a airship about the size of a Bullhead with wings in the form of an 'X' and ribbons on the ends of the wings passed over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her, and Patrick, who was right behind his girlfriend, to run into her.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked.

"If I had to guess," Patrick assumed as he saw the ship in question, "I'd say she's looking at the overcompensating X-wing overhead."

"She's here!" Weiss said while looking up at the craft with a strange expression and strain in her voice, and then started running.

"Wait, who's here?!" Ruby asked her partner as she ran after her, with Patrick voluntarily in tow.

* * *

 _(Beacon Courtyard)_

By the time the Armoured White Rose duo reached the courtyard, it was approaching dusk. Weiss was ahead of the group, with Ruby and Patrick close behind.

"Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?" Ruby asked as she and the Vigilante caught up to the Ice Queen.

"Winter." Weiss answered as she stopped and smiled at the sight of Winter Schnee, a tall young woman, with the signature Schnee white hair tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear and slate blue eyes, and was wearing a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves, and white pants with garters incorporated into them, exiting her airship while being escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers and _Atlesian Knight-200's._

"Wait... Your sister?" Ruby asked the Heiress.

"Most likely." Patrick answered, "Too young to be her mother."

"Winter!" Weiss shouted as she cupped her mouth and she, along with her two involuntary companions then ran up to the elder Schnee as she turned to see them, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..." Weiss then realized her mistake as she suddenly curtsied "Your presence honors us."

"Beacon..." Winter sighed as she looked around and approached them, "It's been a long time. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder." Ruby guessed.

"Probably not as cold as Atlas, though." Patrick added.

Weiss responded by punching Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Classified." Winter answered bluntly.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?"

"Classified."

"Of course." Weiss nodded and smiled in understanding.

Ruby looked pensively around in the silence, "Well... this is nice... I think."

You're going to love it here! Weiss told her sister excitedly, "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" She then said under her breath, "Vale, too." before continuing "The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy." Winter interrupted her sister, "That is not why I came."

"Right! I'm sorry!"

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter."

"Oh... great." Patrick said under his breath, "I guess perfectionism gallops in the family."

But, we won! Weiss countered, puzzled at the Elder Schnee's accusation.

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed." Winter told the younger Schnee before turning to her security, "Leave us." The _AK-200s_ obeyed as they took two steps backwards into formation as she sighed and smiled a little more warmly at Weiss, "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-"

Winter silenced Weiss by slapping her on the head, leaving a massive bump on her head, "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well, there's Ruby and Patrick."

"Heh, boob." Ruby giggled as she pushed the lump back into Weiss' head.

"I see." Winter said, flatly, "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Uh... Thank you!" Ruby said, unsure of how to take the comment.

"Greetings, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh! Uh, yes, of course!" Ruby then attempted to salute and curtsy at the same time, "The honor is in my... court!" The Cloaked Huntress then nearly lost her balance with the gesture, resulting in her waving her arms until she could get back up.

"And Patrick Browne." Winter said as she drew her attention to the Vigilante, "It's a pleasure to meet the person responsible for reacquiring my family's Dust shipments and one of Atlas' lost shipments of _Atlesian Knight-200's_ from Rust's gang."

Patrick looked over at the Heiress and asked, accusingly, "You told her about my other occupation?"

Weiss was about to make a retort when Winter responded for her, "Don't blame my sister. You don't get to be an Atlesian Specialist without being able to detect patterns. And don't worry, I'll keep your alter-ego a secret for you."

"Oh, that's understandable. Sorry for my outburst, Weiss. In any case," Patrick then did a salute to the older Schnee, "It's good to meet you, Specialist Schnee."

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked with joy in her eyes.

"Yes." Winter answered as she and Weiss began walking towards the Academy, followed by the androids. "I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?" Winter asked, worry instilled in her voice.

Ruby waved goodbye behind them, "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later..." she paused with her hand on her head, wracking her brain for the right word, "juncture!" She raised her finger, before to her left, "At a juncture. Yeah." Patrick just facepalmed as he followed his Scythe-wielding friend.

A couple of seconds later, Patrick said to Ruby, "Well... that was awkward."

"Totally." Ruby agreed.

"I hope that it doesn't happen when I meet your dad and uncle." Patrick then thought of something, "That reminds me; I forgot to ask what to expect from them."

"Oh! makes sense!" Ruby realized, "Wanna be prepared for when you face them."

"So let's start with your dad."

"My dad's name is Taiyang Xiao Long." Ruby explained, "He's open and caring and kinda the reason why me and Yang are the same way, but he can be a little over-protective of us as well. As for my uncle, he's what I like to call a reckless rogue, and is awesome with a scythe."

"Well considering he was the one who taught you, I'll take your word on it." Then someone bumped into Patrick, causing him to fall over, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Patrick shouted as he got back up.

"That guy seemed interested in something back at the courtyard, maybe we should take a look?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure, I guess." Patrick agreed as they went back to the courtyard. Once they got there, they saw a circle of students from all four academies surrounding two individuals. As soon as they reached the inside of circle, they saw Weiss' sister fighting someone with graying black, spiky hair, wearing a red, tattered cloak, a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes and wielding a single-edged greatsword with a clockwork mechanism of indeterminate nature built into the space above the hilt.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked Weiss as they approached her.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" Weiss explained.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th-" Ruby asked before she noticed her opponent and got excited about the opponent, "That is my uncle!"

"What?!" Weiss and Patrick exclaimed in shock.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled loudly

"Uh... Teach him respect, Winter!"

Patrick was about to say something when he noticed Mercury in the crowd, who noticed the fight, and then ran off from the impromptu duel. 'Why is Mercury so concerned about this fight?' Patrick thought to himself, 'Gonna need to let them know about that later.'

Both Winter and Qrow parried each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed, as Winter dodged a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow was grinning as his left eye flashed brightly. Winter was forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slammed his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

"You see, now that's a hole in the courtyard." Patrick told his Cloaked Girlfriend.

"Oh, shut up!" Ruby told Patrick, "I was angry at Yang that day, let me my rant."

Winter then broke away from the mid air crane stance as she landed near a lamp post, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaped above him, and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword, then giving him an excellent view of her foot as she kicked him in the face. Winter backflipped onto the stump that used to be a lamp post, but then leaped off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throwed his sword at the stump.

As Qrow flew by, Patrick noticed the smell of alcohol in the air. He then turned to Ruby and asked, "Qrow's an alcoholic too, isn't he?"

"A little bit, yeah." Ruby answered sheepishly.

Qrow then transformed his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter and forcing her to jump onto the side of a concrete, arched pillar. She used her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow ran forward and tried firing more blasts at her, which she dodged by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow followed suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his distant opponent.

Qrow then searched for Winter as he saw a cloud of white steam consume her. Suddenly, Winter flew towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two, and Qrow blocked the attack. The arch collapsed from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow was forced backward and dragged his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

Winter then stabbed the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that created a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards him. Qrow swung his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sent an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summoned a second glyph behind her, and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze traveled elsewhere, and he suddenly sheathed his sword, instead beckoning his bewildered rival to come at him with his right index finger. The glyph fades away, and there's a bright flash of light, followed by Winter speeding forward with light trailing behind her.

Just as the tip of Winter's blade closes in on Qrow's throat, she was interrupted by the authoritative voice of Ironwood, "SCHNEE!"

Everyone looked toward the sound to see General Ironwood standing behind Winter, with Penny behind him.

"General Ironwood, sir!" Winter addressed Ironwood at about face as she lowers her blades.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Ironwood asked as he approached Winter with Penny by his side.

"He started the altercation, sir!"

"That's actually not true." Qrow corrects as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance, "She attacked first."

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked his subordinate, who started searching for words, only to realize Qrow was right, causing her to look down in shame. "And you." The General turned his attention to the drunken Huntsman, who pointed to himself in mock confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow retorted.

Ironwood was about to say something when Ozpin cut into the conversation with Goodwitch beside him. "Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch said as she glared at the three.

"Let's go." Ironwood told Winter as he and her head to Beacon Tower. As Ironwood and Winter leave, Penny noticed Ruby and Patrick and quietly waved to them, who waved back.

Ruby then leaped giddily onto Qrow's arm, shaking her legs in delight. "Uncle Qrow! Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." Qrow joked as he patted his niece's head.

"Qrow!" The headmaster called out, making the Huntsman turned to look at him as Ruby got dropped and Goodwitch began repairing the courtyard using her telekinesis, "A word, please."

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispered to Ruby.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby reminded him.

"Yeah, I did." Qrow winked and gave her a fist bump, "Catch ya later, kid." He then walked off to join the others.

"Oh, and you get back, I want to introduce you to someone." Ruby called out to her uncle, who gave her a thumbs up.

"And suddenly, your recklessness makes sense." Weiss criticized as she and Patrick walked up beside Ruby with her arms crossed.

"You're just mad because he whooped butt." Ruby retorted as she nudged Weiss' shoulder.

"That was a draw, at best!"

"I disagree." Patrick countered, "He was able to hold his own against an Atlesian Specialist. While being pickled I might add."

* * *

 _(Beacon Dorms, After the CFVY and CMSN battle)_

Patrick was programing something on his computer, while everyone else was doing their own thing, when Patrick decided to get up and stretch.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Patrick said as he headed for the door, "Going for a walk."

"OK, bro." Dylan said, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing, which was playing on the _Rbox_.

As Patrick started to head out, the door for RWBY's dorm door flung open and then suddenly Patrick was pulled into the room by someone, causing him to be slightly disoriented before shaking himself out of his stupor only to find himself standing in front of Ruby's Uncle, which made Patrick jump a bit.

"Sorry, Patrick," Ruby apologized before looking at her uncle, "Uncle Qrow, this is my boyfriend, Patrick Browne. Patrick, this is my uncle Qrow."

Patrick cleared his throat and stretched out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr..." Patrick thought about it for a second, "Rose?"

"It's Branwen, actually." Qrow corrected Patrick as he shook his hand, "But please, call me Qrow. Mister makes me sound old."

"Not to be rude or anything, but you have an 18-year-old and a 16-year-old niece. I think you deserve to be called old."

Qrow gave the Vigilante a death stare, making him nervous, before he started to chuckle, "Welp, you got me there. I gotta admit, I didn't know what to expect from a guy who made a living off of being a Vigilante for a couple years." Patrick was about to comment on that when Qrow interrupted him, "You may have the criminals fooled into thinking that you're just a student at Beacon, but to a seasoned Huntsman, I was able to connect the dots with the news reports and the way you battled in the tournament today. By the way, your team was one of the only teams that actually impress me. Especially that kid with the rocket launcher."

"Are you sure Ruby and Yang didn't tell you?"

"I had a pretty good idea of who the Vigilante was, but all my nieces did was confirm them."

"Alright then," Patrick then started to scratch the back of his head, "So... you're not gonna be like Yang and threaten me or anything."

"Nope, but I will give you a warning that-" Qrow started to say before Patrick finished the train of thought for him.

"That if I harm Ruby in any way, shape or form, I'll receive the same pain tenfold."

Qrow looked at him in confusion, "Did Yang threaten you with that too?"

"No, I just had a feeling that that you would say that, considering the way Ruby described her dad."

Qrow chuckled, "Yay, Tai has been like that sometimes with Yang's previous relationships."

"Well then, I guess the only thing left to say is thank you for your blessing, Qrow. Also, I wanna talk to you about something I noticed during your battle with Winter-which if Ironwood didn't intervene, I think you would've won-and I don't want your nieces thinking I'm crazy."

"Alright." Qorw agreed as he and Patrick went somewhere that no passerby will hear, "So whatya want to tell me?"

"I noticed that there was this one person who looked at either you or Winter and ran off in concern." Patrick explained as he brought up the team roster for Team CMSN on his Tablet Scroll and showed it to the Drunken Huntsman, "His name is Mercury Black and he's part of team CMSN of Haven, and it consists of Cinder Fall, Mercury, Emerald Sustrai and Natalie Vanilla." As soon as looked at Natalie, Patrick looked at it more closely, 'Why does she look familiar... I'll have to look into that later.' Then he turned his attention back to Ruby's uncle, "Anyways, I thought you should know."

"Alright then kid," Qrow said as he looked at each one of them closely, "I'll keep my guard up. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my nieces."

"Alright then," Patrick agreed as he extended a hand to Qrow, "It's nice to meet you, Qrow. I hope I get to see you again in the near future."

"Likewise." Qrow said as he shook Patrick's hand again, "I'll see you around." And with that, Qrow went back to RWBY's dorm.

"Alright, one down." Patrick said to himself as he walked back to BGND's dorm, "One more to go."

* * *

 **So that's the fight between our favourite drunk and our favourite soldier as well as the meeting of Patrick and Qrow! Now just to make it clear, until it is confirmed whether or not Qrow is Ruby's uncle or her dad, Qrow will stay as her uncle in BNGD! As much as the theory that Ruby's really a Branwen-Rose child is interesting, there's just not enough evidence to support it, so until it is confirmed, I'm not touching that subject with a ten foot pole. Another thing, I decided to give Neo an alias because I'm pretty sure that if people would know who Neo is if she used her real name. Also, I will be doing a chapter on the fight between CFVY and CMSN next because there's a certain thing that's crucial to my story during the fight that I want to bring up. I'm not W** **ell, that's all I have to say! This is StarWars signing off.**


	18. BGND: Vytal Festival: Suspicious Tests

**Hey Guys! StarWars here again! It's been a while, but I'm back to post this chapter for the holidays! Time for that chapter I mentioned about CFVY and CMSN's match!**

* * *

Patrick, the rest of team BGND, RWBY and Velvet and Fox of CFVY were in the stands, waiting for the holographic roulette to pick the field for the battle between Mercury and Emerald and Coco and Yatsu.

 _"Emerald and Mercury of Haven, versus Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"_ Port said over the speakers.

"Good luck, you two!" Velvet told her teammates from the stands.

The Colosseum chose four fields to rise up from below in quarter sections: A patch of tall grassy plains which has a single tree and some rocks; the ruins of a city, complete with buildings holding shattered windows and rubble among the pavement; a hot spring containing geyser spots along a small river and some blue Dust crystal growths; and a familiar section of dense forest.

 _"Three, two, one, begin!"_ Port said along as the countdown started.

Instead of charging forward, Mercury and Emerald slowly walked back into the tall grass and disappeared behind the leaves. Coco and Yatsuhashi smile at each other before the leader popped out her Gatling gun and began mowing down the field as the crowds of sunglasses-wearing fans roar their approval, even when bullets nearly hit them from the other side of the forcefield. Coco let up as she and Yatsuhashi realize the two opponents aren't in the plains section anymore.

"Huh?" Coco said in confusion.

"Look out!" Blake warned as she and the rest of team RWBY looked in shock.

Mercury dropped from the sky, aiming for the fashionista, but Yatsu pushed her out of the way and blocked the boots with his blade, pushing him back. Coco opened fire at him again, though Mercury was able to outrun each shot.

"Damn, he's fast." Dylan said in amazement.

"Yeah, but where's Emerald?" Patrick said with suspicion in his voice.

Mercury reached the two and kicked away Coco's weapon while dodging the Giant's blade, then delivering a double blow to the giant warrior before jumping over Coco's continued barrage of bullets. He landed on the barrels and kicked her in the face, leaping over another of Yatsuhashi's swings, only to let himself be hit so he can get behind Coco and force her to press the muzzle up to her own teammate. Everyone stood still until Coco compressed her weapon back into its handbag form and tried to hit Mercury with Yatsuhashi, but he deftly jumped back and launched two blasts from his boots that the members of CFVY deflect.

Coco is unfazed by the one shot, but looked surprised at the dozens of them now spiraling around the handstand-spinning Mercury until he sent all of them at his enemies, a barrage of light and smoke surrounding them that provided the perfect cover for Mercury to appear behind the two. He grabbed the both of them by their arms and delivered a flurry of kicks that knocked them back, looking back as a chain came out from the forest trees to wrap around Coco and pulled her back.

"Coco!" Yatsuhashi cried out, reaching out to his team leader in vain.

Despite his cry, Coco disappeared into the trees, and he has to endure a blow from Mercury before being able to grab and throw him into the hot spring area. He jumped high in the air as Mercury's still sliding back, but his blade only comes down on his opponent's boots, the shock wave from this clash causing the water to fly back, the earth to crack underneath, and multiple geysers to form around them. Mercury fired his boots and got out of the hold, aiming a swipe at Yatsuhashi's feet that missed, then ducking around each of his sword's swings. One of his kicks let some stones loose from the ground, which Mercury kicked into Yatsuhashi and left him at the mercy of another foot-happy assault. This left his head in a small super-heated geyser, erupting and causing him to scream in pain as he frantically gets up, opening his eyes just in time to see Mercury coming at him.

"OH! That's gotta sting!" Dylan cringed at Yatsu's steam bath.

"Mercury's attacks seem a little... ruthless, don't you think?" Patrick asked his brother.

"Yeah... weird."

Meanwhile, Coco was still being dragged back into the forest until the chain made her collide with the trunk of a tree. She shook it off until she realized her sunglasses were lying shattered on the ground. After looking at them, a green shot rapidly came at Coco, which she barely managed to jump back from as more came down on her from a tree above her. Coco unleashed her Gatling gun again and shot high in the branches, but Emerald jumped around, using her own revolvers to fire back and change them to sickle form so she could swing from each tree until she suddenly vanished behind one of them.

 _"Sir, something's up."_ A.L.I.S. said into his earpiece.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked.

 _"There's a strange semblance being used, I can't figure it out, but I'll give you the details after the match."_

"Alright."

Then a buzzer sounded around the arena as footage of Yatsu receiving the final blow from Mercury, Port's voice came up on the speakers, _"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is eliminated!"_

"What!?" Coco shouted as she looked around, trying to figure what's happening when Emerald appeared behind her, blades raised, making Coco realise but turned around a second too late. The weapon descended with a ringing gunshot, and Coco was seen flying out of the forest, landing all the way in the center of the stadium next to Yatsuhashi, also knocked unconscious. Emerald swung her sickles by their chains as Mercury looked over their defeated opponents.

 _"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!"_ Oobleck said over the speakers.

"Coco?" Velvet called out to her leader in concern, making Fox place a reassuring hand on Velvet's shoulder.

* * *

 _(BGND's dorm room)_

Patrick and the rest of BGND walked into their dorm, disappointment riddled all over their faces.

"I'm going to play Overwatch." Dylan said as he turned on BGND's Rbox.

"I'm going to the shooting range." Tyler said as he started to leave the room.

"And I'm gonna be anywhere but here." Ethan announced as he started to leave the room too.

Before anyone could leave, Patrick stopped them. "Ok, hang on guys. I know we had high hopes for Coco and Yatsu. But you have to remember that we still have us to compete as well as RWBY and JNPR."

 _"Also, something abnormal was going on during the fight."_ A.L.I.S. added as she created a holographic projection of herself from Patrick's Wrist-scroll.

"How so?" Patrick asked.

 _"During the fight, my Semblance tracker detected a strange Semblance being used."_

"How's it strange?"

 _"Because normally, a Semblance creates a minute pulse that only I can detect. But this Semblance was more of a... ray of energy. I was only able to detect it when it affected Coco, but I couldn't figure out who was using it because the ray seemed distorted."_

"So were you able to figure out what it does?"

 _"Well sort of, what I could see, it seemed to have done something to Coco's perception of things, so it could involve hallucinations, but I'm not 100% sure on that."_

"Ok, so we know that something during the fight that caused Coco and Yatsu to lose their match, do you think we could make a countermeasure to it?"

"What do you mean by that, bro?" Dylan asked.

"I mean I could have my armour activate a program that can block out any mind-affecting Semblances so that they can't affect me."

"OK, but what if they try to pull that on me during the doubles battle?"

"Oh... um... I'll try and think of something OK?"

"I'll hold to that." Dylan said as he started playing Overwatch and Tyler and Ethan left to do whatever they were wanting to do before Patrick stopped them.

 _"I do have another thing to tell you sir, the Black Queen counter-program has been installed into the CCT Communication systems."_ A.L.I.S. said into Patrick's earpiece as her holo dissipated.

"Really? That's great!" Patrick said to A.L.I.S., "I just wanna test it to make sure it's working."

 _"How about we use it in Beacon's Library? There's plenty of electronics there that are connected to the CCT."_

Patrick inhaled sharply, "How about after curfew? I don't want to ruin anyone's homework. Just let me Ozpin on the horn." As Patrick said that, he pulled his Scroll out of his pocket and called Ozpin's Scroll number.

 _"Hello, Patrick."_ Ozpin said over the Scroll after it rang a few times, _"How am I assist you?"_

"Hey Professor. I just wanted to tell you that the counter program for what I'm calling the _Black Queen_ Trojan Horse has been installed into the CCT communication systems and I just wanted to ask you if I could test it out on all the Library's electronics after curfew to avoid people losing their stuff."

 _"I see..."_ Ozpin paused for a bit before answering Patrick, _"I will allow it and I will send a form to your Scroll saying that you authorization to be in the library after curfew."_

"Thank you professor, that's all I wanted to talk to you about. You have a good day now!" Patrick said as he hung up, "Now, to start working on another counter-program."

* * *

(Several Hours Later)

While the other members of BGND were fast asleep, Patrick was still at his computer, working on the Counter-program for that Semblance A.L.I.S. detected earlier and he had on his desk a green and pink ODST helmet on it, which was attached to a USB cable connected to the computer. Then Patrick disconnected the cable from the helmet and put the helmet away.

"There." Patrick said as he put away the helmet, "That should take care of that pesky Semblance. Now for to test the other counter-program." Then Patrick headed out towards the Library.

However, as he approached the library, he noticed that despite him moving his legs, he wasn't moving and floating. When he looked himself over, he noticed a purple glow was covering his body. When he looked behind him, he saw Professor Goodwitch pointing her signature crop at him, with a displeased look on her face.

"Mr. Browne," Goodwitch said authoritatively, "Why are you out of your dorm past curfew? You know the rules."

"I've got permission by Professor Ozpin to be out past curfew. If you could just put me down, I can show you." Patrick explained, causing Goodwitch to raise an eyebrow before gently setting him down, allowing the Redhead to fish out his Scroll and bring up the form that Ozpin sent him for Beacon's second-in-command to see.

After looking it over, Glynda asked, "Why do you have a program that will allow you full access of the CCT?" Patrick then explained everything about the _Black Queen_ Trojan Horse, the reasons for his program and what he's planning on doing to do with it. After processing everything, Goodwitch finally said, "I see... well, I'll allow you to do this test of your program-as long as I accompany you and that you deactivate it as soon as you're done with it."

Patrick agreed to the terms and together, the student and the professor headed over to the library-which Glynda head to unlock in order for them to get in, and then Patrick activated his Wrist-Scroll.

"OK, A.L.I.S., activate the program on every electronic in the Library." Patrick told his A.I., which complied and all of a sudden, every computer and a few Scrolls that got left behind, lit up and had Patrick's Emblem in the middle of the screen, which Patrick noticed, "Really, A.L.I.S.? Why did you use my insignia for the program?"

"I figured that you would most likely use it as the Vigilante," A.L.I.S. defended herself, "Was I wrong?"

"I'm not mad, just wanted to know why, that's all." Patrick said as he then spoke into his Wrist-Scroll and said, "Testing; one-" before getting interrupted by his own voice coming out of every electronic in the room, "OK, it works." Patrick then deactivated the program, then looked at Glynda and asked, "Could you tell Ozpin that my test was a success the next time you see him?"

"I will tell Ozpin about what has happened tonight." Goodwitch told Patrick, "Now off to bed with you before, I give you trouble." And with that Patrick and Glynda went their separate ways.

* * *

 **So that's the Suspicious Testing! A few things I want to point out before I end this.**

 **1: The way A.L.I.S.' Semblance tracker works is when someone uses their Semblance, it creates a minute pulse that only A.L.I.S.' Semblance Tracker can detect, allowing her to figure out what the Semblance does and who's using it. The only exceptions would be Qrow's which is a passive Semblance, meaning it's always active in the background and Emerald's, which instead of a pulse, it's actually an invisible ray that affects one person. The reason why A.L.I.S. can't figure out what the function is for Emerald's Semblance is because she's only able to detect it when someone's being affected by it and as it gets farther away from the victim, the ray gets distorted and she's unable to pinpoint the user of the Semblance, no matter how close to the victim Emerald is.**

 **2: Patrick's hijack program: All Patrick knows is that Cinder (He also doesn't know it's her who's responsible for the _Black Queen_ Trojan Horse) is going to use it to hijack the communication systems, so Patrick's counter hack is only for the Comm systems, not the randomizer system. I'm also not going to reveal when he's going to use it either, that would spoil the surprise, but I will say that A.L.I.S. made sure that the person responsible is not able to detect the counter program.**

 **3: Even though I've been away from Fanfiction, I still have been keeping up with RWBY Volume 5 so here's what I have to say about it (Date in brackets are when I watched the chapter)**

 ***Chapter 1 (October 14th, 2017) It's good to know that Qrow's ok. At least team RNJR now has a new objective: finding the Branwen Tribe and the Spring Maiden. Weiss is taking a bit to get to Mistral but I can get why, the pilot didn't want to get caught. But my biggest concern was Yang; they've shown that Yang still has PTSD and is still trying to cope, but why is she going after Raven and not Ruby?! It makes no sense! The other thing I don't get is the Maidens and their corresponding Relics. Apparently, it's Spring for Knowledge, Summer for Destruction, Fall for Choice and Winter for Creation, I think it should've been Winter for Knowledge (Winter is the time to rest and prepare for Spring), Spring for Creation (need I say more), Summer for Choice (Summer's the time for choices) and Fall for Destruction (again, need I say more). But sadly, it can't be changed.**

 ***Chapter 2 (October 21st, 2017): Shit hit the fan really quickly. I mean first, you have Salem sending Cinder to the Branwen Tribe to convince them to form an alliance with them, then you have Adam murdering Sienna Khan (Which Hazel wished for an alternative method), finally you have Weiss defending her transport from Lancers only to have it go down and her getting captured by Raven! I did like Weiss' fight scene though.**

 ***Chapter 3 (October 28th, 2017): the Belladonnas now are planning on going to Mistral to help defend it from the White Fang and try to bring the humans and the Faunus closer to equality. I think that was a good speech Ghira made. Shame Ilia had to RUIN IT! But anyway. When we get to Weiss, we learn a few things; 1; the Spring Maiden (who I now know is named Vernal) is a high authority figure in the Branwen Tribe, due to the two grunts watching Weiss shutting up when she entered the scene. 2; The Branwen Tribe is planning on ransoming her back to Jacque, which Weiss is having none of it, 3; Apparently, when Ironwood closed the borders of Atlas, he also brought the army back too (I personally think that Winter is still in Mistral because 1, you can't trust a bandit, and 2, Winter is a Atlesian Specialist, AKA black ops, so I think she has a little more leeway in what see can do). Also when Weiss created the Little Weiss Knight (That's what I am calling Weiss' summon (I'm calling Winter's summon(s) The Winter Beowulf)), the first thing that popped in my head was Baby Groot. Then he get to RNJR where we find out that Ozpin is a generations old entity that was cursed by the gods for failing to eliminate Salem resulting in him having to transfer his soul to someone with a like mind. So that reveals several things; 1; back in volume 1 when Ozpin said that he has 'made more mistakes then every man, woman and child on the planet', he was telling the truth and 2; so was Cinder when she said she killed Ozpin. So now they are planning to deal with the Branwen Tribe themselves and to do that they need people, which Qrow's going to find (maybe one of them will be Winter) and RNJR needs better training, so Ozpin's gonna do just that, specifically getting Ruby some unarmed combat training which she desperately needs (cause no offense to Ruby, but without Crescent Rose, she's useless) and helping Jaune find his Semblance to which I say FINALLY! I, along with the rest of the RWBY FNDM I'm guessing, has been wondering what the Hell Jaune's Semblance is. Also, I'm not sure whether or not RT is planning on making Rose Garden a thing or not, but if they do, I'm not adding it to BGND. Ruby's ship will only be Armoured Rose.**

 ***Chapter 4 (November 4th, 2017): Yang's finally found her mother, and at the same time, she found Weiss. And I take back what I said about chapter 1, Yang is going after Ruby! She's just using Raven as a way to get to her as well as killing two birds with one stone. As much as I think Yang using her mom as a transit system is a little rude, I also remember that Raven left her and Tai when Yang was a BABY. So Raven's getting what she deserves! I also like the fact that Yang has a shotgun attachment for her robot arm, so even if she doesn't have her _Ember Celica_ , she's always Armed and ready (I'm sorry (not really)).**

 ***Chapter 5 (November 11th, 2017): Things are gonna go down soon in Menagerie, but it seems not everyone is gonna go along with it. I mean I saw the fear in Ilia's eyes when the Albain Brothers told her that the Belladonnas had to be 'silenced', I highly doubt that she's gonna go along with it without remorse. Also, even Fennec could see that Adam is unstable. But in any case, there are 4 possible situations that I think will happen involving the Belladonnas: the worst case scenario where Ilia assassinates Ghira and Kali and subdues Blake and Sun before bringing them to Adam, the best case scenario where Illa does the exact opposite of what she is told to do and warns the Belladonnas and they flee for Mistral, and a mixture of the two where she either kills or severely injures Ghira and Kali but Blake and Sun end up fleeing for Mistral (and maybe with Ghira and Kali if they're only injured).**

 ***Chapter 6 (November 18th, 2017): Ruby, Yang and Weiss are back together! YAY! Yahoo! I'm so happy! I am glad that Yang decided to go to Ruby instead of staying with Raven because as much as she wanted to know why Raven left her and Tai, finding Ruby was a much larger concern to her. I am also a bit concerned about what Raven said about Ozpin and what he did to the Branwen Twins. But I think she is just being bitter and can't let go of the past.**

 ***Chapter 7 (November 25th, 2017): I kinda had the feeling that Ozpin was the Old Hermit in the Seasonal Maidens fairy tale, but this chapter just confirmed it! My only question is when Ozpin gave the Maidens their powers, why didn't he also have something in the spell to allow him to sense when they're in danger or when they pass away. It would make sense to have a safeguard for in something bad happens to them. Also, we now know that Ozpin GAVE the Branwen Twins the ability to turn to crows and it wasn't forced onto them. So I was right when I said Raven's just being bitter. Speaking of which, I have a feeling that the Branwen Tribe could have trouble in the near future. It might result in the Branwen Tribe getting significantly reduced in population and Raven to make a choice between surrendering to Salem or fleeing to Ozpin and get help.**

 **Chapter 8 (December 2nd, 2017): I liked the fact that Yang was still sensitive over Blake leaving, and that Ruby and Weiss were trying to help her feel better about it. I thought it was nice that Weiss went to reason with Yang and how they were able to bond over their family situations. And when it came to Blake, I was shocked to know that Ilia had feelings for Blake during her time in the White Fang and she's still sore over the fact that Blake had a relationship with Adam and not her as well as Blake leaving the White Fang. And all I can say when I saw Ghira get mad was "Don't mess with Papa Belladonna!"**

 **Chapter 9 (December 9th, 2017): So now we know where the final battle of Volume 5 will take place: Haven Academy. And as much as Raven not completely allying with Salem is a good thing, it's also a bad thing because she wants to take the Relic of Knowledge for herself, and I'm pretty sure that a Bandit with a Relic is bad. At least we got to see a bit more of the Siege of the Belladonna Estate. I have a feeling that the battle between Blake and Ilia seen in the opening scene will be in the next Chapter. Also I have feeling that Volume 5 will a bit longer than 12 chapters, and I really hope it does because I want RWBY back together again before the end of Volume 5. And I'm not sure how long Volume 5 spans but in BGND, it will be at least a couple of weeks, because I have something special planned for it. I'm not saying anything yet, but I think that it will be awesome.**

 **Chapter 10 (December 16th, 2017): So now we know that Salem does not have the Relic at Beacon. Should've known Oz had a failsafe in plan. We also know why Leo's with Salem, because he's the RWBY version of The Cowardly lion from the Wizard of oz. But I loved the conclusion to the Belladonna Estate Siege, especially the part where Ilia redeemed herself, and Blake's rally of the people of Menagerie, so that means that the White Fang will have more opposition during the Attack on Haven. I also believed that Ilia wasn't a bad person, she was just listening to bad people at the time, and she's now on the path to redemption.**

 **4: Also, I know no one has said anything, but I just need to put it out of the way that I'm not adding smut to BGND. It's only rated T for a reason. And also I've never written any.**

 **5: I've also been watching a lot of Marvel recently to get myself ready for Infinity War, so there's gonna be some references to the Marvel cinematic universe as well as the shows on Netflix as well.**

 **So that it. I'll have the next chapter ready in a while, so until then, happy holidays and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. BGND: Vytal Festival: Tech vs Magic

**Hey guys! StarWars here again! Time for BGND's doubles round! there's also gonna be a surprise visit from a couple people. Who they are, you're gonna need to read to find out! So let's get to work!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Tech vs. Magic**

* * *

 _(Anity Coliseum)_

Patrick and Ruby were sitting next to each other with their teams while watching the match between Penny and Ciel Soleil, a black girl with short, navy blue hair, blue eyes, a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead and wearing a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand, and black shoes, against Russel and Sky, which ended with them getting crushed by Penny alone.

 _"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas!"_ Oobleck announced over the broadcaster's system.

Penny placed a fist in her palm and bowed in respect to her fallen foes, while smiling, as she said, "Thank you for a wonderful time." The two victors turned to leave the stadium as Russel feebly reached out, only to get hit in the head by an errant stone.

Ruby was them start to walk away and excitedly got up from her seat with the rest of her team to meet them at one of the exits, with Patrick in tow. Ruby and Patrick were caught up and as soon as she saw Penny, Ruby spread out her arms as she called out to her robotic friend, "Penny!"

"Ruby!" Penny answered as she lifted up her own arms and tackled her friend into a hug that left them both of them on the ground. Patrick winced at the collision.

"Why..." Ruby groaned as Penny got off her and Patrick helped the Red Reaper up.

Penny then gestured to Ciel, "Ruby, Patrick, this is my teammate."

"Ciel Soleil." Ciel introduced herself as she bowed formally at the two huntsmen

"Hi! I'm Ru-" Ruby said as she raised her hand in greeting, only to get interrupted by Ciel.

Ciel: Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. Leader of Team RWBY. Status: Questionable. And Patrick Browne. 17. Hails from Vale. Leader of Team BGND. Status: Certain."

"Is she a robot too?" Patrick whispered.

Ruby was silent for a second before turning to the android, "Sooo... Penny! You two were incredible out there. How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool!"

"Penny?" Ciel looked at her watch and gestured at it, "I believe it is best if we move on to our next location."

Penny exchanged a look with Ruby and Patrick before she asked Ciel, "Could we have just a minute to talk?"

In response, Ciel checked the time, then took a step back and nodded, starting the countdown.

"So is she... your friend or..." Ruby asked Penny.

"She seems like a manager for a diplomatic figure if you ask me." Patrick added his two-Lien worth.

"Well, in a way. She's like Blake, but if Blake was ordered to spend time with you." Penny answered.

"Oh. So, Weiss." Ruby said, piecing it together.

"Precisely." That response made Patrick silently chuckle.

"Does she know about... y'know... beep boop bop, does not compute?" Ruby whispered as she moved her body abruptly as if imitating a robot, leaving her arm to hang with a noticeable squeaking sound.

"Oh no. General Ironwood doesn't really want anyone to know. There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off." Penny then described the incident involving the magnet, causing Ruby and Penny to laugh about it for several seconds and Patrick to roll his eyes in amusement. Then Penny started getting serious while smiling, "Ruby, Patrick, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you two about." The Android then glanced over at Ciel before leaning in and whispered to the Armoured Rose couple, "I want to stay at Beacon." Ruby and Patrick both went wide-eyed by Penny's statement.

"Penny, they'll never let you do that." Ruby told her.

"Yeah, unless you're planning on copying yourself into another robot, I don't see that happening." Patrick agreed, "And no, you can't smuggle yourself into my robot."

Penny frowned, "I know..." But then she grinned with mischief, "but I have a plan."

Before Penny could tell them her plan, Ciel stepped back up to Penny's side and pointed to her watch, "It's been precisely one minute, ma'am."

Patrick looked at his Wrist-Scroll and said, "It's only been 50 seconds..."

"I'll talk to you more soon, guys." The two Atlesians leave, but Penny turned to give a wave of farewell to Ruby and Patrick, who do the same.

Patrick looked at his Wrist-Scroll again, then noticed that he's match was coming up shortly, "Oh shoot, I gotta ready. My match is right after Weiss and Yang's and it takes me a while to get my tournament armour on, so I'll see you after my match, OK?" Patrick said after giving Ruby a peck on lips before running off.

"OK, I'll be watching your battle as well!" Ruby said as Patrick ran off.

* * *

 _(After RWBY and FNKI's match)_

Patrick was standing in the corridor heading to the coliseum, waiting for his brother in his Spartan armour and holding the ODST helmet he was working on the other day under his arm. Then, Dylan came running into the corridor one minute before the match was ready to begin.

"Nice of you to drop in," Patrick said to his brother, before giving him the helmet, "Here, this should help with any mind-altering that the Semblance user will try to do."

"Great, so how does it work?" Dylan said as he took the helmet.

"Well, both helmets have the Semblance Tracker on it, so when it detects the semblance that A.L.I.S. detected, it will create a high-pitched whistle that will block out the Semblance. The only issue with it is that it will feel like you got affected by a flashbang without the flash, but that's the price to pay, I guess."

"Oh... kay..." Dylan said nervously before putting it on, "Two things, do I look stupid with this one and are you sure this will work?"

"One, you don't too bad but it would look better with an actual ODST armour to go with it, and two hadn't run into anything that can set it off, so... We're just gonna have to hope for the best." And with that Patrick and Dylan headed into the arena, "So how did Yang and Weiss do? I wasn't there cause I had to up this one." Patrick then gestured to his armour.

"They ended up winning against team FNKI, but one of the opponents was able to get under Yang's skin which resulted in her getting mad." Dylan explained.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you will keep your cool during the battle."

"Hey, I may have a short fuse, but it's longer than Yang's... not by much but still." Dylan reassured his brother before they got to the centre of the arena, where they saw two other people walking over to the centre of the arena as well.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman!"_ Port said over the speakers, _"It seems that today's match-ups are all between Beacon and Atlas!"_

 _"Yes, we first had Penny and Ciel from Atlas vs. Russel and Sky from Beacon, Yang and Weiss from Beacon vs. Flint and Neon from Atlas as well! And now we have the Green-Browne siblings from Beacon vs. Mark Vio and Chase Nave from Atlas too!"_ Oobleck agreed over the speakers as well,

 _"So without further adieu, I give you, Patrick Browne and Dylan Greene representing Team BGND of Beacon."_ Patrick and Dylan waved to the crowd as their names were called, _"vs. Mark Vio,"_ The guy with messy, medium length, dirty blonde hair, purple eyes and wearing a black top hat with purple trim, plain black shirt and a purple suit jacket with a cape, the inside being black and the outside purple, a couple of gauntlets, one black and the other white, on his wrists, black pants with black combat boots, and holding what looked like a magic wand that magicians use, responded by taking his top hat and bowed to the crowd, _"And Chase Nave representing Team MAGC of Atlas."_ the other guy, who had light blonde hair, which was short on the sides and longer on top and slicked back, blue eyes, and was wearing a black fedora with a blue trim, black sunglasses with blue lens, a blue suit overtop a plain white t-shirt, black pants and nice black shoes, bowed as well.

"Wait a minute, MAGC?" Dylan asked, "I thought we were facing huntsmen, not actors."

Mark chuckled, "That's funny, coming from two guys who are wearing something from a fantasy game."

"Hey," Patrick protested, "The Halo series is in the Sci-Fi genre." Then he whispered to Dylan, "I've got Mark, Chase's all yours." Dylan nodded in response.

The field then opened around the four combatants, and up rose the arctic area, suburbs, power station, and swamp. Then Port said over the speakers, _"Three, two one, begin!"_

Immediately, Patrick boosted towards Mark with Chain-Breaker in Hammer form, and was about to hit him when Mark flicked his wand, which then extended to become a staff and blocked the attack. At the same time, Dylan began firing _Boom Stick_ at Chase, who immediately dodged it by creating another version of himself that as soon as the rockets hit the replica of him shattered into pieces. Chase retaliated by grabbing his weapons, which were two silver daggers with black handles and had a blue vein design on the blades, and switched them into revolvers and unloading them at the Demolitionist.

Patrick and Chase then started exchanging blows with their weapons before they jumped away from each other and as Patrick changed _Chain-Breaker_ to machine gun mode, a fireball was flying towards him. Patrick rolled out of the way, only to see another fireball being hurled at him. Patrick kept dodging the projectiles until he was fend with if it and fires towards the source of them, which happened to be his opponent as the fireball onslaught stopped as Mark began twirling his staff at him to block the blaster bolts. Patrick then swapped _Chain-Breaker_ for his _LaserMores_ , turned them into saber mode, connected them and charged at the magician. Mark responded by blocking the attack, resulting in a stalemate.

"Nice Machine gun." Mark complimented Patrick as they were in the stalemate, "It's a lot like the Vigilante's."

That comment confused Patrick, "You know about the Titanium Vigilante? He's only done business in Vale."

"He's stopped several Schnee Dust Company shipments from getting robbed by the White Fang a while ago." Mark explained to the Vigilante, not knowing he was talking to him, "Anything that involves the SDC is newsworthy in Atlas."

"So I take it he's got a fan base in Atlas too?"

"Yep, and I'm one of them."

'Oh, great, I'm facing off against one of my fans.' Patrick said in his head, 'Well it least he doesn't know who I really am.'

Meanwhile, Dylan was still blasting Chase with _Boom Stick_ , getting frustrated that his opponent keeps replacing himself with glass figure, so he decided to get up close and personal by firing a rocket at the ground which resulted in him flying over to his opponent and then he started hitting Chase with Boom Stick, and while the glass clone took the full brunt of Boom Stick, Chase still got affected by the blast it made, and after a few hits later, Chase's aura reached the red zone resulting in a buzzer to go off to announce his elimination.

"And Chase Nave is out of the match! Guess he underestimated the power Dylan's swings." Port said over the speakers.

"You fought well," Chase said, as he started to clutch his head, "And perfect timing too, I was starting to get a headache."

Mark noticed that his friend was eliminated, he rolled out of way of Patrick's reach, and started shooting things at Patrick, and Patrick had to dodge and weave to avoid getting hit by the projectiles. Patrick decided to use his semblance to at least see what Mark was shooting him with, and once he did, he was staring right at a 10 of diamonds that had some glitter on it that was zooming right past him.

'Playing cards?' Patrick thought to himself as time resumed and the playing card hit something beside Patrick and ended up exploding, sending him flying a few feet.

As Mark was shooting cards at Patrick, he failed to notice a certain demolitionist coming up behind him and as soon as he was right behind him, Dylan yelled out, "FORE!" before hitting Mark like a golfer would hit a golf ball, and sent the magician flying right into the power station area, where he got zapped and had his aura sapped.

"And team MAGC has been eliminated! Team BGND moves on to finals round!" Oobleck said over the speakers as the buzzer sounded again.

"Thanks for the save, bro." Patrick said as his brother helped him up.

"Anytime." Dylan answered as the two of them walked over to their defeated opponents, which Mark was fuming, while Chase had a cool head demeanor.

"GODDAMMIT!" Mark screamed in frustration, "Why didn't I notice him?!"

"Hey, guys!" Patrick said to his fallen foes, "You two did really well. If it means anything, I think the Vigilante would've been impressed in your skills if he was watching."

"You think so?" Mark asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did not expect a team from Atlas to be a team of magicians that can back up that claim, mind you."

"To be fair, they also have team FNKI, which is another abnormal team in Atlas standards." Dylan countered.

"Yeah, that team is actually pretty cool, but Neon does like to get under people's skin during battles, but she is lovable once you get know her." Chase agreed, "And Flint does pretty cool music too."

"Oh... so that's why Yang got pissed off during the battle, got it."

"Well, it's been fun, but we should get going so that they can get things ready for the next match-up, see ya!" Patrick as the four of them left the arena.

As soon as Patrick got back into his normal attire and he left the change room, he heard someone calling his name, and as he turned to the direction of the voice, he got tackled by a blur of red.

"Hey Ruby." Patrick said as he knew who it was as the person who tackled him gave him a peck on the lips, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your battle." Ruby told him as he got back up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, and we can also talk about Yang and Weiss' battle with this Team FNKI I heard about from Dylan."

* * *

(Beacon courtyard)

"And then he told me that he was a fan of the Titanium Vigilante!" Patrick told aRuby as they were walking through the courtyard.

"So I guess your reputation has preceded you, Vigilante." Ruby told him.

Patrick chuckled to that, "Yeah, I guess it has." Patrick was about say more when he heard bark of a familiar pooch to him, and as he turned around, a white, Zwei sized dog in a pink harness that also has a red leash on it, was running towards him, which Patrick crouched and stretched out his arms to it, "Starbuck!" Then the pooch jumped into his arms and started licking his face, "OK, OK, that's enough!"

Ruby giggled as she watched the dog licking Patrick, "That's so cute!" Starbuck then looked at Ruby, got out of its owner's arms and began sniffing her, before yapping a bark of approval, and just sat down while looking at her with a smile on its face. "I think she likes me."

"Yeah, that's Starbuck, our family dog." Patrick agreed as he began petting her and said to the pooch, "How did you get here by yourself, huh?"

"She didn't." A female voice said from above the Armoured Rose couple, and when they looked up, they saw a middle-aged woman around Ruby's height, with medium length red hair, blue eyes behind glasses and wearing , a blue T-shirt, jeans and white sneakers and a middle-aged man around Patrick's height with medium length, black hair with a streak of white in it, brown eyes behind a pair of slim-framed glasses, a salt-and-pepper beard and wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black sneakers walking up to them, to which Patrick went wide-eyed.

"Mom! Dad!" Patrick said as he hugged his parents, who gave a hug right back, "What are you doing here?"

"What, are we not allowed to see our sons battling in the Vytal tournament?" Patrick's dad asked sarcastically.

"No, you are, it's just that I didn't think you would've been able to come due to mom's hectic work schedule."

"Well, I asked my boss if I could have today off so that I could see my boys do our family proud." Patrick's mom explained, then noticed Ruby, who was listening to the conversation patiently, "Oh! And this lovely lady?"

"Oh, right! Mom, dad, this is Ruby Rose, one of the friends I've made at Beacon... and my girlfriend..." Patrick whispered the last part as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your what?!" Patrick's mom exclaimed, then looked at Ruby and asked, "How much is he paying you?"

"Mom! I'm serious!" Patrick yelled in embarrassment, "We are actually dating!" Then he looked at Ruby and said, "Ruby, these are my parents, Penny and Dale Greene."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Greene." Ruby said as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Rose." Penny said as she shook Ruby's hand, "I just wanna ask you a few things first."

"Sure, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Has Patrick told you about his... side job and if so, are you dating because of it?"

"Yes, he has, but it's not the reason why we're dating. I'm dating him due to our similarities; we're both early admittances to Beacon, we're both socially awkward, and we're both weapon nuts!"

"Alright then, I just didn't want Patrick's first relationship to be a terrible one, so you have my approval."

"You have mine as well, as long as you get my step-son happy." Dale said as he shook Ruby's hand, then looked at his stepson "So, we you gonna introduce us to the rest of your friends?"

"Sure, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to our dorm." Patrick said as he led his parents to the dorms, with Ruby voluntarily in tow.

"So, what breed is Starbuck, and was she named after the coffee shop?" Ruby asked the Elder Greenes.

"Starbuck's a Miniature Atlesian Eskimo," Dale answered, "And no, she was not named after that shitty coffee shop franchise, she was named after a _Battlestar Galactica_ character literally named Starbuck."

"Why did you name her that?"

"We weren't sure whether or not she was a male or female dog, so we use Starbuck because in the original series of BSG..." Dale paused as he saw a confused look on Ruby's face, "Short form for _Battlestar Galactica_ , anyway, in the original series, Starbuck was a man, but in the reboot, Starbuck was a woman, so we thought that Starbuck would be a perfect name for her."

"Oh... OK, so what do you guys do for a living?"

"I'm a Personal Support Worker or PSW for short, and Dale can't work due to health conditions, so he's the househusband." Penny answered.

"And to be honest, it's a lot easier with the boys at Beacon." Dale added his two-Lien worth.

"Alright, here's our dorm room, I'll just let the others know you're here." Patrick told his parents as he opened the dorm room door enough to poke his head in, and noticed that the others were playing _Star Wars Battlefront II_ on the Rbox, so he knocked on the door to get their attention, "Hey guys, guess who's-" And he was interrupted as a white furball ran into the room and leapt up and started licking Dylan's face and gradually licking towards his ear, "Here..."

Dylan was howling as Starbuck was licking his ear, and the other members of BGND were just watching with grins what went from ear to ear, until they heard a familiar voice, "Alright, Starbuck, that's enough." Starbuck obeyed her Master's request and stopped licking Dylan's and trotted back to the Greene patriarch.

Once Dylan was able to catch his breath that's when he noticed his parents at the doorway, "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked as he hugged them.

"We came to watch your fight and we decided to give our congratulations personally." Penny answered as she and Dale hugged him back.

"And we also wanted to meet your teammates and other friends." Dale added as he looked over Dylan's shoulder, "But I guess we don't need to meet your teammates, because we've already met them." He them also noticed a certain robot was in the room too, "As well as HK."

 _"Greeting: Master Dale and Master Penny, it's a pleasure to see you again."_ HK said as he shook his master's parents' hands.

Before anyone said anything else, there was a knock on the door, and when everyone looked at the doorway, teams RWBY and JNPR were just outside dorm with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's going on in here?" Weiss said with concern, "We heard shouting and thought someone was getting attacked."

"Sorry 'bout that," Patrick apologized, "But I just wanted to bring my parents to meet you all. But now that you're all here, I can do just that, come in." Then BGND's sister teams all walked in and either sat on the beds, one of the chairs or just stood in the dorm room. Patrick then looked at his parents and said, "Everyone, these are our parents, Penny and Dale Greene. Mom, dad, these are the friends we made at Beacon. We have Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao-Long of Team RWBY, that's spelt with a 'W' instead of the usual 'U'."

"So, you have a Schnee and a Faunus in the same team. That's gotta be a Fire Dust keg waiting to go off." Dale stated, which made Blake go wide-eyed, frantically checking her head to make sure her bow was on, causing Dale to chuckle, "Yes, I can tell you're a Faunus, Miss Belladonna. We've had neighbors who tried to hide their Faunus traits with either bows, hoodies, top hats and even clipping them down. And you don't have to worry about us, we raised our boys with the same views on the world as ours, which includes Faunus equality."

"Oh..." Blake said sheepishly, "You're not gonna hate me if I say that I'm also a former White Fang member?"

That made Dale raise his eyebrows slightly, "A Schnee and a former White Fang member... forget Fire Dust keg, that's a volcano waiting to erupt!"

"Were you part of the White Fang when it was a activist group or a terrorist group?" Penny said with concern laced into her voice.

"Both." Blake answered, "My dad was actually the leader of it back when it was a activist group until he stepped down and was replaced by Sienna Khan. I left a few months before I can to Beacon. The White Fang are doing nothing except destroying the Faunus name."

"Ghira Belladonna..." Dale said with genuinity in his voice, "He was the main reason why the Greene-Browne Family supported the White Fang. He just has a very... authoritative voice."

"Well, as long as you're not like the savages that they've become, you're OK in my books." Penny told Blake.

"Mine as well, Miss Belladonna."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Greene." Blake thanked the Elder Greenes.

"Call us Penny and Dale." Dale told the Faunus, "Mr. and Mrs. makes us feel old."

Ruby chuckled at that, "That's another thing we have in common, Patrick, the adults in our lives think that Mr. and Mrs. makes them feel old."

"Just so you know," Weiss piped up, making everyone to look at her, "I may be a Schnee, but my views on the world are not like my father's. In fact, the reason why I'm here at Beacon is so that I get away from my Father's grasp."

"If this is the response to my joke earlier, I did not mean to be offensive." Dale told the Heiress, "I was just making a comment."

"To be honest, it kinda was a Fire Dust keg ready to go off at the start of the year, but it was defused eventually." Yang said to Dale.

"Anyway," Patrick said, getting everyone's attention, "Next we have, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren of Team JNPR, but we just call Lie Ren by Ren."

All of a sudden, two happy barks were heard as Starbuck and Zwei trotted into the room. "And who's this bundle of joy?" Yang asked as she looked at Starbuck.

That is our family pet, Starbuck. I'll explain the origin of her name later." Patrick told everyone and turned to his parents, "And the Corgi is Ruby and Yang's family pet, Zwei."

"He's/She's been fixed right?" Dale and Yang said at the same time, which they both responded with a yes.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dale said to which of them, as he walked up to each of the two teams and shook their hands, "I wish we could stay for longer, but my wife's job is very demanding and she needs her rest. So, we hope to see you again, bye."

"Wait!" Penny said before giving her sons big hugs, "Whichever one of you two goes to the finals, knock the competition out of the ballpark."

"Thanks mom!" Patrick said before his parents left the dorm room with Starbuck in tow, then turned to everyone, "And now, the origin of Starbuck's name.

* * *

 **I would like to thank** _Gone560Guru_ **for sending me Team MAGC, they were the second person to send their Team to me! Now this one, was a fun one to fun to do! Mainly because I did not expect a team from Atlas, which is known for being tech-savvy, to be completely made of people like Harrison from Camp Camp. But to be fair, they also have team FNKI, so I guess I should have kept my mind open to possibilities. Anyway, thanks** _Gone560Guru_ **! I also wanted to bring Patrick and Dylan's parents into the mix because I wanted to allow all the family members of both families a chance to meet the Armoured Rose couple and because I wanted to give you guys a mental picture of them. They're actually inspired by my own parents and even the family pet, which is a Miniature American Eskimo but I used Atlesian as the Remnant version because they sound similar. And I've watched the latest episode of RWBY, and while most people are having a hissy-fit over it, making their own rewrites of the episode and even leaving both the show and the Fandom entirely, I'm not judging it until the next episode, 'cause I think there's still hope for Weiss as well as the rest of the group yet. So that's all I have to say, so this is StarWars signing off.**


	20. BGND: Vytal Festival: Injuries

**Hello RWBY fandom! StarWars again! And it's time to start the Singles rounds! First up, Yang and Mercury! This one gonna shorter than the others, so forgive me for it. So without further adieu, let's get started!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Injuries are not what they seem**

* * *

 _(Anity Coliseum)_

Patrick was walking over to the arena in his Tournament Armour with his brother in tow.

"Are you sure that it has to be you who goes?" Dylan asked, "After all, I was one who finished off Team MAGC."

"I know you did, but I'm going at this tactfully." Patrick explained, "Yes, you're a good fighter, but you also got a temper, and I don't people to use that as an advantage. Plus, there's still that hallucination Semblance going around, I can't let it be used against us."

"Arlight fine, you made your point. Just promise me you'll knock 'em dead!"

I don't know about knocking 'em dead, but I'll at least put up a good fight." Patrick promised as he put on his helmet and entered the arena where he was met by Yang, Sun, and Penny, with a few other people there as well including Mercury and Pyrrha.

"Hey guys!" Patrick said to his friends.

"Hey, Soldier Boy." Yang teased.

"Hey man!" Sun said as he patted on the back.

"Salutation friend Patrick!" Penny greeted Patrick.

"Are you excited for this moment, guys?" Patrick asked.

"Yep, and I'm so gonna beat you guys!" Yang taunted.

"Nuh-uh!" Sun argued, "It's gonna be me!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't really care if I win or not, getting this far is an accomplishment already." Patrick told the others, then noticed the troubled look on Pyrrha's face, which made Patrick concerned as he walked over to her. When he tried to get her attention by tapping her shoulder, she jumped and made a surprise gasp, which worried him even more, "Are you OK, Pyrrha?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Pyrrha stuttered, trying to make it look believable that she's fine.

However, Patrick didn't buy it, "Yeah... no, you're not. I can tell; first off, you stuttered just now, and I have a heart rate detector in my suit and your heart rate is higher then normal. So what's wrong?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment before asking Patrick something, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Wha?" Patrick asked with a confused look on his face, although it's hard to see underneath his helmet.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked again.

"No, not really." Patrick answered after thinking about it for a bit, "It wasn't destiny who decided that I had to..." Patrick paused to find the right wording, "To fight crime. I did that. It also wasn't destiny who decided I should go to Beacon, that was all me as well. So in all honesty, no, I don't believe in destiny. Why did you ask that?"

"Just wanting a second opinion for something, that's all." Pyrrha said, a little better, but still not the best, but Patrick decided not to push it.

 _"Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!"_ Port announced over the broadcasting system, _"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"_

 _"Ah, it's quite simple, Peter."_ Oobleck answered over the broadcasting system as well, _"Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place!"_

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare!"

 _"Ah, yes, yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be!"_ As soon as the energetic doctor finished, the roulette started spinning, this time for competitors instead of biomes. After a few seconds of spinning, it landed on Yang and Mercury.

 _"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black! Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"_ The rest of the lineup did so, and Yang started walking up to Mercury in the middle as the floor around them opened up once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang taunted with a smirk.

Mercury just laughed darkly as he said, "You wish." Both brawlers faced the crowds one last time, then slowly started to advance on each other, arms raised defensively until their hands can almost touch, as the final countdown commenced.

 _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_ Port said, which immediately, Yang threw a punch, and Mercury spun his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launched him back. He closed the distance quickly and aimed at her feet with his boot, but she leaped over it and fired off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotated to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She fell back on her feet when Mercury shot himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling. Yang didn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocked and pushed away the attack, but he went under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still landed in a crouch, now grimacing. She launched forward with a double blast and continued landing blow after blazing blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicked her in the back and attempted to hit her with his heel. She got out just in time and punched the ground trying to get him, but he leaped out and twirled to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seemed to have passed over her, but then he brought it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolled backward to avoid.

They exchanged kicks after this attack until Mercury hit her backwards, and he rushed forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He got up right as Yang started raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion caused him to get knocked off of the stage. He saved himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflected with her arms. She ducked under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumped into the air to knock her back, and he followed it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoided it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury started shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that are barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and got in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicked her into the air and knocked her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury got up from his crouch and grined to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupted into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turned around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she landed a punch that sent him back, and she rushed up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hit him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He landed on his back as the buzzer sounded over the roars of the audience. Yang then lowered her fists and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief before opening them back up to her usual lilac and raising her arm in victory.

 _"What a way to kick off the finals!"_ Port announced.

 _"Yang Xiao Long wins!"_ Oobleck declared while the stage was enclosed by the stadium floor again.

"Way to go Yang!" Patrick shouted to her.

Yang then wiped her brow with an arm as she addressed the hunched-over Mercury, "Better luck next time."

 _"Sir, the Semblance is being used again!"_ A.L.I.S. informed Patrick, making him go wide-eyed.

"What, who's being affected?!" Patrick asked in concern.

 _"It's being used on..."_ A.L.I.S. was unable to finish her sentence when there was a shotgun blast coming from the middle of the stadium, followed by the sound of something breaking. The audience gasped in shock, causing Patrick to look back and saw Mercury on the ground grasping his leg.

"My leg, MY LEG!" Mercury cried out as he was grasping his injured body part, rocking back and forth.

"That's what you get, you little-Huh?" Yang yelled at Mercury before stopping just as she noticed the Atlesian Knight-200 droids and two Soldiers circling the Huntress-in-training and raising their guns to her.

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!" One of the soldiers ordered her.

"What!? Why!?" Yang asked, confused.

"Mercury!" Emerald cried out as she rushed over to her partner's side, comforting him.

"Why'd she do that!? WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME!?"Mercury crying hysterically

Yang received a disgusted scowl from Emerald, only now looking up at the screens above her to see the footage of what just transpired: Yang circling the crouched-down Mercury until the footage cut to him just standing there and her suddenly shooting him in the leg. The sound of something breaking rang out, and Mercury screamed and fell over in pain.

"Please tell me it was used on Yang..." Patrick asked A.L.I.S..

 _"Unfortunately..."_ A.L.I.S. answered, _"And the only people who know that she was manipulated are you, me, Yang and the person responsible for the Semblance."_

* * *

 **So, that's Yang and Mercury's fight! I just wanna say something about the latest chapter of RWBY and holy shit, bombshells were dropped! first off we finally found Jaune's Semblance! and it seems to heal fatal wounds! and we all thought Vernal was the Spring Maiden but it was really Raven, she was just hiding the fact that she was using the powers under her mask. Also, Cinder's a Grimm hybrid now!? What?! That's just freaky!**


	21. BGND: Vytal Festival: Titanium vs Steel

**Hey guys! StarWars here! It's now time for round two of the finals, and no, it's not PvP, it's actually Patrick vs. the final OC team that was sent my way! Also, 1st Dragon King informed me that there are people that read this and don't have RT First, so I apologize if I'm spoiling things for you guys, I don't mean to. So without further adieu, let the chapter... commence!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Titanium vs. Steel**

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm Room, the next day)_

Patrick was on his computer, working on some coding, when his brother walked into the room, along with Tyler and Ethan, depression written all over their faces, but also anger on Dylan's.

"Why the fuck would Yang do that?!" Dylan growled as he sat on his bed, "Now there's gonna have people spreading rumors about all the other teams!"

"Dylan, It wasn't her fault." Patrick told his brother, "Yang was under the influence of that Semblance A.L.I.S. discovered during Coco and Yatsu's fight against Emerald and Mercury."

"Seriously?" Dylan asked, which was answered with a nod, "So is someone trying to sabotage Beacon's chances for winning the Vytal Festival?"

"What makes you think of that assumption?"

"Cause both Coco and Yang are from Beacon, so it is possible that you and Pyrrha could get hit by this Semblance as well."

"Hmm... I hadn't thought that, but I highly doubt I'm gonna convince Pyrrha to use your helmet-even if I repaint it red and bronze."

"Just please tell me you'll say vigilante when you battle, man."

"Alright, I will." Patrick said as he went back to his computer.

"Whatcha working on anyway?" Dylan asked as he walked over to Patrick's desk and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm trying to upgrade A.L.I.S.' Semblance Tracker so that it can find who's responsible for everything that's happened." Patrick said as he saved everything and transferred it to A.L.I.S.' hard drive, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk with Yang."

Patrick then walked out of the dorm room and went over to Team RWBY's dorm, to which he knocked on the door.

"It's open." Answered a depressed Yang on the other side of the door. Patrick then opened the door and he saw Yang on Blake's bed looking just as depressed as she sounded. Yang then noticed her latest visitor, "Oh, hey Patrick."

"Hey, Yang." Patrick said as he walked into the room.

After he closed the door, there was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Yang finally broke it, "Look, if you're here because of what happened, then don't bother beating around the bush and just tell me that I was out of my mind, or what were you thinking, or something like that."

"I'm not here to accuse you of anything." Patrick said calmly, "If anything, I wanna tell you that it wasn't your fault."

"What? Why do you say that?" Asked an confused Yang.

"Because me and A.L.I.S. discovered an abnormal Semblance being used on Coco during her fight with Yatsu against Mercury and Emerald, and that same Semblance was used on you last night, and it was only speculation, but after last night, I can confirm that the Semblance creates hallucinations that only the the victim can see."

"Seriously?!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red, "Oh... when you find the person responsible for framing me, I am _so_ tearing them a new one." Yang's eyes then returned to their normal lilac colour, "Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you know that what happened wasn't your fault, allowing you to have a better mood." Patrick answered.

"Well, I'm better now, thank you."

"Your welcome." Patrick Wrist-Scroll went off, "Oh! The next round's are gonna start soon! I gotta go!" Patrick then started heading for the door.

But before he he left, Yang said, "Hey Patrick." Patrick then looked at her, "If you're up tonight, give it you're all." Patrick responded with a nod and then left.

* * *

 _(Anity Coliseum, later that night)_

Patrick was in his tournament armour, walking over to the other combatants, all uneasy about what happened the previous night.

Then Oobleck's voice came on over the broadcast system, _"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"_

Then the roulette started spinning for a few seconds before landing on Patrick and a Wolf Faunus with wolf ears on the top of his head, black hair and eyes with different shades of yellow.

Port then announced once the roulette stopped spinning, _"The combatants of this round will be Patrick Browne of Beacon and Warren Marune of Haven!"_ Patrick looked over to his opponent, who looked a bit shorter than Patrick and was wearing a black hoodie with maroon inner lining, dark grey undershirt, blue jeans that look like they've seen better days and black gauntlets over his arms. _"Would all other combatants please leave the stage!"_ which they did so as the stage floor around them opened once more, with a ring of spotlights rising up to automatically fix their lights on the remaining two, just like the previous night.

"I think this goes without saying, but good luck." Patrick said to his opponent, but all he got was a dark glare from Warren, "Oh... kay, so that's how we're gonna do this, gotcha." Patrick then grabbed _Chain-Breaker_ and turned to War-Hammer mode, and Warren activated a button on one of his gauntlets, and a few seconds later, the Wolf Faunus was encased in a suit of armour that looked like it was made of black metal scales with maroon underplating and silver highlights and had arm-mounted cannons, which made him look like a human-sized Beowolf without any bone armour, which shocked the Vigilante, "Wow... that's... intimidating..."

 _"Three! Two! One! Begin!"_ As soon as Port said that, Warren propelled himself towards his opponent, which Patrick dodged quickly before swapping out _Chain-Breaker_ for his _LaserMores_ and switching them to saber mode. The Armoured Wolf responded by extending claw-like blades from his wrists and charging at his charging at his opponent, resulting in the two locking blades.

"So after I kick your ass, am I going to have to watch my back as I leave the arena?" Warren asked, which confused the Vigilante.

"What?! No! Why the hell would think that?" Patrick asked back.

"Well, glad to know are willing to admit you are going to lose. But seriously I heard that Greene guy has a temper to match blondie. And all those explosions collateral damage must be insane."

"Ok first, I never said that I was gonna lose, I just said that if you do win, you're not gonna have to watch for me. Second, my brother may have a temper, but he doesn't go ballistic for no reason." Patrick then tried to move his opponent, but Warren seemed to be really heavy, "And what the hell is in your armour?! An Atlesian Paladin?!"

"What my armour is made of is none of your fucking business!" Warren spat at Patrick, before giving the Vigilante a good shove, sending him sprawling onto the floor, then he pointed his claws at Patrick, but Patrick rolled away just before the blades started firing at him. Patrick then used his LaserMores to block all of the shots coming at him.

 _"Uh... sir?"_ A.L.I.S. said to Patrick, _"Warren's Aura levels seem to be decreasing at a slow rate."_

"Is it a genetic condition?" Patrick asked as he was deflecting the projectiles.

 _"No, his Aura appears to be going into his armour, which seems to be needed to allow him to move in that thing."_

"So, would a continuous stream of Blaster bolts help?" Patrick asked.

 _"I think so, why?"_

"Oh, just curious." Patrick answered as he slowed down time to allow him a chance to swap out his LaserMores for Chain-Breaker, then he activated his jet boots and began raining down Blaster Bolts onto his opponent, which most of them hit their mark... until Warren caught on, and used his armour's gauntlets to create blades on his arms and deflected some of the bolts.

All of a sudden, Patrick's helmet made a high-pitched noise that made Patrick lose his concentration as he gripped the side of his head to clear up his hearing, but was all Warren needed to return fire on the Vigilante, causing him to be forced to land and give the Wolf Faunus a chance to clear some distance between them.

However, before Warren could attack his foe, the buzzer sounded. Confused, both Warren and Patrick looked at the screen and saw that Warren's Aura Level was in the red zone, while Patrick was in the orange zone approaching red.

 _"And Patrick Browne is the winner of this round!"_ Port said over the speakers.

Patrick was about to stretch a hand towards his opponent, but as he did so, his Helmet made the same high-pitched sound from earlier, but he was able to recover a bit more quickly than the last time that happened.

However, Warren seemed to notice, "What, you get headaches from winning now?"

"No, my helmet must be glitching a bit." Patrick lied, but he knew the real reason why it happened, "However, I must say, you are a formidable opponent, Warren."

"I wasn't expecting much from someone from a city that can hardly even protect its own city from terrorists with bombs and trains, but I guess you're not as bad as a thought." Warren responded.

"Thanks, and if you ever have ideas about making a new armour that's not as heavy as that suit, or lightening that one, I know a guy who can outfit you with enough Titanium for that thing." Patrick then gave Warren a business card, "If you take it up, tell the guy that Patrick sent you." Patrick then stretched out a hand to Warren, which he took it after a few seconds, and the two opponents went their separate ways.

As Patrick entered the change room, Patrick said to A.L.I.S., "So I guess we know it works."

"Yes, but I was unable to identify the source of the Semblance, but I was able to narrow it down to a student from Haven, due to the fact it came from the stands where the Haven Students were sitting." A.L.I.S. agreed as Patrick started getting out of his armour, "But as I was searching, I noticed something... peculiar."

"What is it?"

"It shouldn't be possible, but I found someone with the same heat signatures as Emerald Sustrai." That statement made Patrick go wide-eyed.

"Your scanners have just been updated, so it is possible that Emerald's here, but she should be back at Haven with Mercury... what's going on?" Patrick said out loud before continuing to undress.

* * *

 **I would like to thank _KemarRaijin_ for sending me Team WOLF, they were the last person to send their Team to me! Also, Team WOLF was supposed to be from Beacon, but I changed it in my story so that it made sense to me. And another thing, if you want to know more about Warren and Team WOLF, then I would recommend that you read _The Wolves of Remnant_ that _KemarRaijin_ is typing out. Anyway, thanks _KemarRaijin_! Also, Volume 5 is now over! Here's what I think of the last two episodes of the volume before I get into the Volume itself. **

***Yang's Lecture for Raven: So I honestly thought that Yang and Raven were gonna duke it out when I watched the second-last episode, because knowing Yang, but instead Yang lectures her mother in the finally?! Not that I'm against it, it was just... odd to have that happen. I'm also glad she decided to think with her head first instead of her fists, though. It showed character development.**

 ***Jaune's Semblance: I was kinda surprised, let down and relieved that we now know what Jaune's Semblance is, which is now apparently Aura Amplification, so I guess we can call him the 'Blonde Paladin' now, cause I think Paladin's can heal people too, right? I don't know, could someone let me know in the reviews please?**

 ***RWBY's Reunion: I liked how RWBY got reunited, especially Yang's hesitation to forgiving Blake. I don't think Blake's off the hook just yet, though.**

 ***RWBY and JNPR's next objective: before passing out due to exhaustion, Oscar told Qrow that Ozpin said that they need to find Atlas, which most likely means that the gang now need to go to Atlas to (Most likely) find the Winter Maiden and the Relic of Creation (I personally think that because due to the fact that Atlas' the north pole of Remnant), but first, they're gonna need to find a way to get into Atlas due to Ironwood closing Atlas' borders.**

 ***A battle won in the war: The Battle of Haven was a major win for RWBY and JNPR because one, they were able to get the Relic of Knowledge so that they can, hopefully, put it in a more secure place (If they bring it with them to Atlas, that's just putting a target on their backs), Cinder's MIA (I can't say KIA because we didn't see her die on screen nor did we see the Fall Maiden's powers transfer to Raven, the last person Cinder most likely had in her thoughts) so Salem's lost a pawn, and to top it all off, Adam's lost the support of the White Fang, so in essence, Salem did too. She also killed Lionheart for failing her, so she also lost a mole in Oz's inner circle. However, don't get your hopes up, Ruby and the gang may have just won the battle, but the war is far from over.**

 **Now what I think of the Volume itself: I think this volume was a expostional volume, because their was a lot of info dumps and some fighting to level it out. Plus, we got to learn some new things about Remnant's history and the history of a few people in it; Ozpin's origins, the Branwens' ability to turn into birds, and the reason why the Branwens went to Beacon. The volume also had a few bombshells as well; Yang going to Raven only to get to Ruby, Ozpin revealing he was the wizard that gave the Maiden's their abilities, Ilia's reveal of having feelings for Blake (Which I'm all for having a character form the LGBT community), and last, but certainly not least, Raven's reveal of being the true Spring Maiden and not Vernal. But to honest, I liked the volume, all and all. It at least checked off two of my hopes for Volume 5; getting RWBY back together and showing what Oscar can do (Even though it was technically Ozpin). I don't have anything else to say about it, other than, quoting Monty, Keep Moving Forward, Rooster Teeth. Keep doing Monty's creation justice.**


	22. BGND: Vytal Festival: Vigilante Vs Merc

**Hey Guys! StarWars here with the final chapter before the Fall of Beacon! So, without further adieu, here we go!**

 **BGND: Vytal Festival: Vigilante vs. Mercenary**

* * *

 _(BGND Dorm Room)_

Patrick walked into his dorm with his fists in the air and a victorious grin on his face as he cheered, "I did it!" which startled his teammates, and surprisingly HK as well, but once they realized it was Patrick, they calmed down.

"I knew you could do it, bro!" Dylan congratulated his brother as the other members of BGND gave their leader high-fives.

"That was a good match." Tyler said.

"That guy didn't stand a chance." Ethan boasted.

"No, actually, he made me work for my win." Patrick corrected his cloning teammate.

 _"Observation: I'm not criticizing you or anything, Master,"_ HK piped in, _"But I couldn't help but notice that during the battle and afterwards that you were clutching the side of your head, as if receiving a headache. Did something happen?"_

"Actually yes, HK, something did happen." Patrick answered, "The same punk that used their semblance on Yang and Coco tried to use it on me, but the semblance block activated, which allowed me to battle without the same thing happening to me."

"Sweet!" Dylan said, "Were you able to find out who was responsible?"

"Not exactly. A.L.I.S. wasn't able to find the person responsible, but she was able to narrow it down to someone in Haven."

"Haven?" Tyler asked, "Why would they be wanting to sabotage our chances in the Vytal Festival?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna see if I can't figure it out at the coliseum. Anyone wanna come with?"

"No thanks." Dylan declined, "I'm gonna head down to the festival grounds."

"Oh, I wanna try out the games." Ethan piped up as he and Dylan left.

"No using your clones to cheat!" Patrick told him.

"Aw... man! You're no fun!" Ethan retorted, which got a chuckle from the leader.

Patrick then looked at Tyler, "Ty?"

"Sorry, man. But I'll watch from here." Tyler declined.

"Alright then, I'll see you afterwards." Patrick said as he left the dorm

* * *

 _(Amity Coliseum)_

Patrick was flying to the coliseum in his Vigilante Armour, stealthed to avoid getting swarmed by fans. As soon as he landed at the landing pads of the Coliseum, Patrick snuck over to secluded corner of the coliseum to deactivate his armour.

Once the armour was deactivated, Patrick said to himself, "Free air travel, one of the advantages of having your own flying suit of armour."

Patrick then walked over into the stands and noticed that Ruby was there, so he walked over to her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Ruby looked over at Patrick and said, "Oh, hey Patrick! Sure, you take that one." Patrick then took the seat next to her, then Ruby said to him, "You were awesome last night, Patrick!"

"Thanks." Patrick said to her with a pleased look on his face, "I gotta admit though, Warren was a tough opponent to beat."

"Yeah, I wonder who's gonna be-" Ruby started to say, but she cut herself off to squint at whatever she was looking at, which caught her boyfriend's attention.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"I'm probably seeing things, but I swear I see Emerald over there." Ruby then pointed at what she was looking at, and when Patrick looked over, he saw Emerald over in the Haven stands.

"A.L.I.S., can you confirm that?" Patrick asked his A.I.

 _"One moment."_ A.L.I.S. told Patrick as she scanned the area, then said, _"I've confirmed that the person you are looking at is indeed Emerald Sustrai."_

"But, that doesn't make any sense, she should be at Mistral with Mercury." Ruby said, "Something going on. I can feel it."

"Me too." Patrick agreed, "Shall we go investigate?" Ruby nodded, and with that, they both got up and ran towards the exit tunnel. Checking to see if no one's around, they entered a door labeled with a yellow maintenance sign and found themselves inside of the Colosseum. the Armoured Rose walked forward with determination as the announcers' voices are heard, muffled behind the brick walls. As they were walking, Patrick kept a hand on one of his _LaserMores_ just in case.

 _"All right, it's now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"_ Oobleck said, but it was muffled by the walls as the sound of the roulette is heard faintly, but what made Ruby and Patrick stop in their tracks was the sight of a certain student from Haven stepping out from a nearby tunnel, completely unharmed and definitely not going home.

Ruby squinted as if making sure she was seeing right, "Mercury?"

 _"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina from Atlas..."_ Port said over the speakers.

Ruby and Patrick's attention went from the broadcast to the fraud, to which Patrick started glaring at Mercury, "What are you doing?"

 _"And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"_

Ruby's head dipped in thought until she and Patrick went wide-eyed when they realized the awful truth "No..."

"Ooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." Mercury said, making Patrick glare at him.

"How the hell do you know about Penny?" Patrick growled, but got no answer over than a smirk from the faker.

"Mercury, what are you doing?" Ruby asked, "You were hurt! Why..." Then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What's going on?" Mercury didn't answer her either, still grinning with malice, "Fine. If you're not going to tell me..." She then attempted to move around him, but he blocked her path, then did it again when she sidestepped again.

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck said over the announcement system, which drew Ruby's attention away, causing Mercury to smirk again.

"Showtime." Mercury said as he looked back at Ruby and Patrick. He then moved forward, blocking Ruby's path with his arms outstretched, restraining her movements no matter where she moved. Panicked, she grimaced and spun forward, becoming a blur of red and petals rocketing toward Mercury, only for the villain to kick her mid-dash with his boots and knocked her to the ground.

"Ruby!" Patrick called out to her as Mercury advanced on her just as she got out her Scroll, about to push the button to call for help when a bullet shattered the device into several shards.

"Let's just keep this between us friends." Mercury said to Ruby as he lowered his leg from its kick and moved towards her.

"I would agree to that..." Patrick said, making his presence known again as he moved in between the Mercenary and his girlfriend, "If we were ever friends!" Patrick then used his Semblance to grab his _LaserMores_ in lightning speed and started barraging Mercury with blaster bolts, which Mercury had to evade, "Ruby, get help! I'll keep this idiot distracted."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!" Ruby then started running the way they came from, and as Ruby was leaving, Patrick asked Mercury, "Now what the hell are you and Emerald doing?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you what we're doing," Mercury told the Vigilante, "You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Fed up, Patrick used his Semblance again, but this time, he converted his _LaserMores_ into sabers and then threw them at Mercury, who dodged them on the way towards him, but didn't know about the return policy of the _LaserMores_ as they hit him on the back of the back of the head, and sense they had Electricity Dust in the blades, the shock was enough to knock the Mercenary out. Pleased with himself, Patrick put his _LaserMores_ away and run off to catch up to Ruby. However, when he to Ruby, she was curled up into a ball and sobbing. Trying to find the source of her distress, Patrick looked around only to find in the arena a horrified Pyrrha looking at her opponent, who was cut into several pieces and not moving.

"Penny..." Patrick called out, all while trying to keep his emotions in check.

 _"Sir, The Black Queen is making her move."_ A.L.I.S. told Patrick, which quickly got him out of his stupor.

"What?!" Patrick said just as all the screens in the coliseum were tinted an ominous bright red with a black queen chess piece hovering over the scene as a familiar voice to Patrick came onto the speakers.

 _"This is not a tragedy."_ The person said over the hijacked speakers, _"This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."_

"Wait, that's..." Patrick said in realization, "That's Cinder Fall! The leader of CMSN from Haven!"

 _"Should we counter her move, Sir?"_ A.L.I.S. asked.

"No, let her have her five minutes of fame, then let me have mine." Patrick said as he activated his armour.

 _"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here?"_ Cinder continued. _"One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"_

"Alright, NOW!" Patrick said as A.L.I.S. activated the counter program and the screens changed from the red screen of deception and the Black Queen to a brown screen with the Titanium Vigilante's insignia on it.

 _"Thank you for the speech, I'm sure it was lovely, but now it's time get the facts straight!"_ Patrick said over the speakers, _"People of Remnant! For those who don't know who I am, I am the Titanium Vigilante, the guardian of Vale. I'm speaking to you now to try and poke holes in the speech we just heard from the lovely Cinder Fall and get facts clear. I'll start off with Ms. Xiao Long's battle with Mr. Black; the one that started all this distrust. First of all, Cinder said that there was a dismemberment, but if I remember correctly, Mr. Black's leg was broken, not dismembered! Get your facts straight, Fall! And another thing, Ms. Xiao Long is known to be cocky, temperamental, and known to start fights, but she's not ruthless! The only reason way she would lash out at someone is if she was defending herself, and I've been detecting a Semblance that, from what I could tell, makes people see things that are not there, and from I can gather, one of the victims of this Semblance's was Ms. Xiao Long herself, along with a Ms. Coco Adel, Mr. Patrick Browne and most recently, Ms. Pyrrha Nikos. What's the goal this person's trying to accomplish? Destroy the reputations of the academies? Sabotage their chances at winning the Vytal Festival? We may never know. But I will NOT let this stand in my kingdom! Now, onto the fight we just witnessed; We all know Pyrrha Nikos from her time as in the Mistralian Regionals, and she's not known to be cold-blooded. I highly doubt she would do this under her known free will, so I'm led to believe that she was also manipulated the same way Ms. Xiao Long was! As for Penny herself, I personally think that her creator, I'm not sure what his official title is, so I'll just say Dr. Polendina, created Penny not as an infiltration unit, but as a replacement for... I don't know, a daughter that he lost. But if there's one thing I will not stand for is letting innocents be used as martyrs! So I have one last thing to say to Cinder Fall and her cronies: Vale is under the protection of the Titanium Vigilante, and I will personally hunt you down so that you face justice, and that's not a threat or a warning, it's a goddamn PROMISE!"_

Patrick then told A.L.I.S. "Kill the feed and the program." Which the A.I. did just that as the screens went to static, but they didn't stay that way for long until they started flashing orange with the word Caution in big, bold letters.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." the automated warning system said as citizens started running in the exact opposite fashion that was suggested, nearly trampling the Vigilante.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Patrick said as he tried to dodge the crowd, "What part of 'calm and orderly' don't you understand?!"

Then Ironwood's voice came onto the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic." but before he could say anything else, a Giant Nevermore appeared atop the arena's domed force field, giving a series of deafening screeches as it clawed and pecked at the defense with its beak.

"This is not good." Patrick said with fear in his voice. The Attack of Beacon has officially begun.

* * *

 **And there you have it! PvP in Patrick's perceptive! I decided to have Patrick knock Mercury out because I think he deserves it! And I hope you guys liked Patrick's speech, I've had several versions of it going through my head and I hope this one was the winner! So tell me what you think! Next few chapters will be the Fall of Beacon itself. So, with that StarWars is out!**


	23. BGND: Beacon's Fall: Attack of the Grimm

**Hey everyone! StarWars here to apologize for the unannounced hiatus (Life has been stupid), so as an apology, I'm bring you the beginning of Beacon's Fall. So without further adieu, let's go!**

* * *

 _(Amity Coliseum)_

Patrick had a dazed look on his face-not that anyone could see it due to him being in his armour-but he soon snapped himself out of it so that he could call up his teammates.

"Guys, status report, Now!" Patrick said over the comms.

 _"The situation just went from bad to worse really fast man!"_ Dylan said, _"One minute I was enjoying a nice bowl of noodles, then the next I had to start shooting any Grimm that comes near me!"_

"Where are you right now?"

 _"Currently in the courtyard, like I said, blasting any Grimm I can find."_

"Ok, Ethan, what's going on at your end?"

 _"Me, my clones and a couple of Knights are trying to get a group of civies to the landing pad so that we could get them out of the city-"_ Ethan reported before getting cut off by Tyler.

 _"Negative on the landing pad!"_ Tyler warned, _"I repeat, negative on the landing pad!"_

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Patrick asked in concern.

 _"I was on top of the dorm building, sniping Grimm as they ran by, when all of a sudden, a few bullheads landed at the landing pad. At first I thought it was the evact shuttles, but when they opened, it turned out to be White Fang forces, including a..."_ Tyler paused for a moment, _"Bull Faunus with a red-bladed katana."_

Patrick went wide-eyed when he heard the description, "Whatever you do, do not engage him! Repeat, do not engage! Understand?"

 _"Why, who is he?"_ Dylan asked.

"He the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. He's an insane Anti-Human extremist and someone who should not be messed with. His semblance allows him to cut through anything and making it disintegrate."

 _"And how do you know about him?"_ Tyler asked.

"I've ran into him a couple times as the Vigilante. Trust me, he's a psychopath! Now, HK, are you there?"

 _"Confirmation: Yes, Master. I'm currently assisting in the elimination of the Grimmbags and now the White Fang Meatbags in Beacon."_ HK answered as the sounds of gunfire, explosions, screams of agony and roars of Grimm were heard on his end.

"When you get the chance, get to the coliseum now! We got a Nevermore trying to break into the stadium."

 _"Affirmative: I'm on my way Master!"_

Patrick then looked over at Ruby, who still was in shock over the death of her robotic friend. So Patrick went down to her level and look at her in the eye. "Ruby." Patrick said to her, but got no response, "Ruby." No response, "RUBY!" This time, Ruby responded by looking at him with wide eyes, "I know how you're feeling right now, Penny was my friend too, but right now if we don't move, we're going to lose another friend by a Nevermore." Patrick then pointed to the Nevermore trying to break into the coliseum, "So come on, we can grieve later."

Ruby took a deep breath as she collected herself, "OK, I'm ready."

"OK, lets go." Patrick as he grabbed his _LaserMores_ , and was about to activate them when he got an idea and instead grabbed the clips of Gravity that Weiss gave him on his birthday. "I've been wondering what these do." Patrick then loaded them into his pistols and finally activated, and once he did, they created black blades with a white outline and star like specks in the blades. Surprised, Patrick shouted, "I am Mandalore!" That got a giggle from Ruby, "What?"

"Nothing, I just thought that was funny." However, her giggling stopped once the sound of glass breaking was heard. Ruby and Patrick looked over to see the Nevermore in the arena and Pyrrha and Jaune sprawled on the floor. Instantly, Patrick and Ruby went into action as Patrick flew over to the Nevermore while Ruby sped off in a different direction. Then, in an instant, both Patrick and Ruby flew towards the Nevermore before stabbing it in the chest, Patrick with his _LaserMores_ , and Ruby with one of Penny's swords, with a force powerful enough to push the giant bird back. Then they jumped back so that they were in front of Pyrrha.

"Ruby? Patrick?" Pyrrha said confused of what just happened.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ruby screamed as she pointed her sword at the Nevermore, as well as Patrick.

 _'HK should've been here by now.'_ Patrick thought to himself, _'What's taking him so long?'_

As if on cue and as the Nevermore started charging at it's new foes, the Nevermore suddenly received a barrage of rocket lockers, followed by a large pod, and screeched out in pain before going unconscious. The lockers then opened up, revealing the weapons of various students, as well as the pod, revealing Patrick's sidekick.

HK looked at the Nevermore over as he walked out his pod and asked, _"Query: Did I miss something?"_

"You're late." Patrick said as he lowered his weapons.

 _"Apology: Sorry, Master, but I was on my way to my pod, I noticed that you forgot the rest of your arsenal, so..."_ HK then walked back to his pod and grabbing _Chain-Breaker, Excalibattle Rifle_ and _Scatter Master_ from the pod, _"I grabbed them for you."_ Then HK threw them over to his Master, who caught them quickly.

"Thanks, buddy." Patrick said as he put all but _Chain-Breaker_ into their holsters. Then he noticed the Nevermore hasn't disintegrated yet, "Um.. guys, the Nevermore's still-" But he was cut off as the Nevermore started to get back up. Ren then leaped up into the air and used the blades of his weapons to slash at the Nevermore. Arslan Altan, the leader of team Team ABRN of Haven, used her weapon, which was a rope dart to swing down and grabbed the towering Yatsu from the ground. Sage Ayana, a team member of Sun and Neptune's team, SSSN, also leaped up into the air, and Nora ran up to the Nevermore's head while Patrick flew up and switched _Chain-Breaker_ to hammer mode and he and the hammer-wielders hit the Nevermore on the head. When Arslan reaches peak height, she let go of Yatsuhashi, who is then joined by Sage, as the two broadsword wielders slashed down and decapitated the Nevermore, causing it to dissipate into black particles. As Arslan landed back on the ground next to her teammates, Ruby looked over to the teary-eyed Pyrrha.

"Ruby, I..." Pyrrha apologized as her voice started cracking and she stopped and held a piece of Penny's torn cloth in her hands as her eyes continued to well up, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Ruby said miserably but her expression went to angered quickly, "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune agreed as he walked over to Pyrrha with _Milo_ and _Akouo_ in his hands, "Cinder Fall, the person on that microphone... she's the one that did this. And we have to make sure she doesn't take anyone else."

Pyrrha stood back up and took her weapons back from Jaune, the two of them exchanging determined expressions. They then looked over to Ruby and Patrick, which Ruby smiled and Patrick nodded at the impressive ensemble of students. Their moment was cut short when they notice Griffons landing on top of the colosseum. They flew toward the group of students.

"Griffons." Ren said as he readied his weapons.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"I have a plan... attack." Patrick said as he revved up _Chain-Breaker_.

"That's not a plan!"

"Sun! I need your Scroll!" Ruby told Monkey Boy, to which Sun used his tail to flick his Scroll to Ruby, who caught it and used it to summon her locker, which opened up revealing _Crescent Rose_ inside.

Ruby was about to go get it when Patrick noticed a Griffon swooping towards the Cloaked Huntress. "Ruby, wait!" However, Ruby was stopped when a Griffon landed on her locker, and roared at her before being scared away at the sound of a gunshot. Everyone looked over to see Port and Oobleck, Port holding his blunderbuss-axe in hand, and Oobleck holding his weapon in its club form.

"Students!" Port told the group, "I think it would be best for you to leave."

"But we did a-" Ruby tried to say before Oobleck interrupted.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby nodded at the Doctor's words before grabbing _Crescent Rose_ and twirling it into it's scythe form.

"Alright, you heard the Professors-" Patrick told the group before getting interrupted by Oobleck as well.

"DOCTOR!" Oobleck corrected.

"Only one of you is a doctor!" Patrick retorted.

"Let's go!" Ruby finished what Patrick was saying. As all the students leave, Ruby got distracted by the flash of Velvet's camera. She stopped to look at the photograph she took but as interrupted when her leader calls out to her.

Patrick was about to leave, when he noticed the pieces of Penny. Patrick thought about it, then made up his mind as he ran over to the pile of Penny's parts, grabbed hold of her head and before he did was about to do, he said to destroyed android, "Sorry, Penny, but I'm sure your father would like something to start from again." Then pulled Penny's head off her torso, tucked it under his arm and ran in the direction of the army of students went.

As he met up with the students, who were talking to General Ironwood, he called out to the Atlesian General, "Hey, Ironwood!" which got his attention, "Catch!" Then Patrick threw Penny's head over to the General, who caught it easily. Once everyone saw what it was, a few of them screamed in terror, but Ironwood rose an eyebrow at the Vigilante in confusion, "I thought Dr. Polendina would like Penny to not be blank slate if and when he rebuilds her."

Ironwood nodded in agreement, then looked over at a soldier that stayed behind, "Get something to take this to Atlas ASAP." The soldier saluted after receiving the head and ran off, "Thanks Vigilante." Patrick responded with a salute, "Now, as I was saying before the Vigilante interrupted; You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves. No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood then proceeded to climb up on the dropship in front of him, as he addressed the crowd. "Let's move out!"

As Ironwood left, the students looked at each other and murmur before Patrick piped up, "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not letting a terrorist group and the creatures of darkness destroy my home, so I'm going to defend it with everything I got! Come on HK!" Patrick then ran over to the edge of the landing pad, with HK in tow, and together, Patrick and HK leaped over the edge and began their descent to Beacon.

"A.L.I.S. let me know when to activate the jet boots." Patrick asked his A.I.

 _"You're gonna need to in a few seconds to avoid severe injury."_ A.L.I.S. told him.

"Alright, thanks A.L.I.S." Patrick then did as his A.I. suggested and was able to slow his descent and landed in the courtyard, along with HK. When he looked up, he saw Weiss and Blake surrounded by Atlesian Knights, whose visors and lights were glowing red. So Patrick responded by grabbing _Chain-Breaker_ and mowing the Knights down so that he could get to the Monochrome duo. "You guys OK?" Patrick asked as he helped Weiss up, while HK help Blake up.

"Yes, we're fine." Weiss said, "But why are the Knights turning on us?"

"Hang on," Patrick said as he activated his comm, "I'm gonna see if this an isolated incident or if it's something else." Then he said into his comm, "Guys, I ran into a group of Knights that went rogue. Have you guys ran into anything like that?"

 _"Yeah, I have."_ Ethan answered, _"The group of Knights that was with me just stopped firing at the Grimm and suddenly turned around and started firing at the civilians. Thankfully, I was able to destroy them easily."_

 _"It's not just the Knights, either."_ Tyler said as well, _"I just saw a group of hunters from Atlas getting chased by a Paladin as well."_

 _"And I'm trying to avoid getting stomped by one!"_ Dylan yelled into the comm as the sound of a large thud was heard on his end, _"Stop trying to hit me and hit me! Also, I have a question; can Paladins be manually controlled?"_

"Yeah..." Patrick answered hesitantly, "...Why?"

 _"Oh, no reason."_

 _"Quote: I find that answer vague and unconvincing."_ HK responded to the answer in the voice of K-2SO.

 _"Whatever, gotta go bye."_ Dylan said as he turned off his comm.

"Alright guys, keep me updated." Patrick said as he turned off his comm, then looked at Weiss and Blake, "Are you guys gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry about us." Weiss told the Vigilante, "Just do what you two do best."

"Alright." Patrick said as he nodded, then looked at his metallic sidekick, "Come on, HK!" And with that the Titanium Duo ran off to deal with any hostiles.

But as they were doing they heard someone scream out, "Die you tin cans!" Patrick and HK looked over towards the source and saw four huntsmen, along with what looked like a big red wolf with a bony exoskeleton on hind legs, fighting off an group of Knights while protecting a group of civilians in one of the collapsed buildings.

"Shall we?" Patrick asked HK, who nodded and almost immediately they walked over and before they fired at the clankers, Patrick said, "Hey you buckets of bolts," which got their attention, "Say hello to my little friend!" Then, Patrick and HK started to mow down the army of Knights with _Chain-Breaker_ and _Meatbag Neutralizer_ , which lasted a few seconds. Afterwards, Patrick told the group, "OK, it's safe to come out now!"

In response, the group of civies crawled out the wreckage, along with the huntsmen, but as soon as Patrick saw the red wolf, which turned out to be a Beowolf with a reversed colour scheme, he was about to fire at it when he noticed it wasn't attacking the civies, he asked, "Is this someone's pet?"

"That would be my summon." Said one of the huntsmen, who was a little bit taller than Patrick with long, sleek black hair underneath a red top hat, red eyes, and was wearing a black suit vest over a plain red shirt, black pants with little red stripes going down the legs, and red and black shoes, and wielding a black staff with a pointed end, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't kill it."

Then there was a gasp, to which Patrick looked over to the source and realized who it was; Patrick's opponent during the doubles round, and a big fan of him (Unknowingly), Mark Vio. "It's... it's really you!" Mark then ran over to Patrick and started shaking his hand, "I can't believe we were saved by the Titanium Vigilante!"

Patrick made a nervous laugh and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you and could stop shaking my hand? I'm starting to lose feeling in it."

"Oh! Sorry!" Mark said as he let go of Patrick's hand, "And I'm Mark Vio, the leader of team MAGC from Atlas and a huge fan of yours. And this is the rest of my team, Ace Lavi, Gia Scarlet, and Chase Nave." Mark then pointed to each of his teammates, Ace being the one with the Grimm pet, Gia, a girl slightly shorter than Patrick, with long and straight dark brown hair, pink eyes and wearing a plain white button up shirt that shows her midsection, an unbutton pink leather jacket, white gloves, black short shorts and black knee high boots with 2 inch heels on them, and Chase, Patrick's other opponent in the doubles round.

"Really? I thought I only had fans in Vale." Patrick said, trying to sound like he didn't already know.

"You stopped the White Fang from robbing SDC shipments, that's newsworthy in Atlas." Then Mark produced a picture of the Vigilante after one of his scuffles with criminals and a pen, "Could I get your autograph?"

'Where did he get this?' Patrick thought, but then took the pen and said "Sure, but fair wairing, I haven't done autographs in a while so forgive me if my autograph is a little messy." As he started signing, "You know, I saw your battle in the doubles round."

"Oh... That..." Mark's attitude went downhill from there.

"Oh! I didn't mean it as an insult. I was just to say that you had that Browne kid on the ropes. If it weren't for his brother, you would've had a chance." Mark then looked at the Vigilante with stars in his eyes, "The only thing I have to say is keep an eye on your surroundings and you won't get caught flat footed." As Patrick said that, he finished signing the photo, "Here you go." And handed Mark the photo.

"Nice! Thanks!"

"Alright, now, if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a Grimm invasion, so I think it would wise to get these civies outta here. Move it!" And with that, Team MAGC nodded and left the scene with the group the civilians they were protecting.

HK then walked over to Patrick and asked, _"Confusion: Don't you already know that you have a fan base in Atlas?"_

"Correction, Patrick does, the Vigilante does not." Patrick corrected his metallic companion.

 _"Confusion: But Patrick and the Vigilante are..."_ HK started before realising what his Master meant, _"Realisation: Oh... you were keeping the Vigilante faceless."_

"Exactly. Now, let's go find more civili-GAH!" Patrick started to say before getting a sniper shot from behind to the shoulder. In fact, it got him in between the armour plating, which he ended up doubling over from it.

 _"MASTER!"_ HK cried out before spinning around, waiting patiently for the sniper to take another shot, which they did, but this time, it hit HK right in the chest where it bounced off, as well as exposed their position. Hk then locked onto the sniper's position and fired a stun rocket at them, which was a direct hit. HK then walked over to Patrick and asked, _"Genuine concern: Master, are you all right?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Patrick said as he got back up, "Could you get that bullet out of my armour?" HK did as he was asked and removed the bullet. Patrick then said, "I guess I should follow my now advice, huh? That guy must be very skilled or very lucky for that to happen."

 _"Statement: I'm going to go with lucky due to the fact they only dinged my chassis."_

"Alright, let's go find the guy." Patrick and HK then walked over to the sniper's last known position, which had a White Fang member-a canine Faunus-Patrick guessed from the dog ears on the top of their head, sprawled on the ground, occasionally twitching from the rocket blast.

Then the White Fang member groaned, before struggling to get up, not noticing the Vigilante and his droid, "Ugh... that was a rush." as soon as he got up, he finally noticed Patrick and HK, "Son of a bit-" The Faunus Terrorist started before Patrick grabbed him by his shirt.

"Alright, buddy, what's your name?" Patrick asked the White Fang member.

"M-Merle!" The White Fang Member answered, "Please don't kill me!"

"for crying out loud," Patrick said to himself, then looked at HK, "Is my armour really that intimidating?" HK responded with a shrug. Then Patrick turned his attention to Merle, "I'm not going to kill you, I just wanna know why Adam's attacking Beacon Academy."

"To show the world that nowhere is safe from the White Fang's wrath." Merle explained.

"Well then, good to know."

"So... could you put me down now?"

"Only if you agree that the next time you see Taurus, tell him that this little stunt here has just put him at the top of my list of people that need to be brought to justice, got it?" Merle shook his head yes, "Good, now get outta here." Patrick dropped Merle and Merle was about to grab his sniper rifle when Patrick grabbed it first, "Ah up up up. I'm keeping this."

"What am I supposed to use to protect himself from the Grimm?"

"You got a sidearm, use it." Merle just grumbled as he walked away. Patrick then looked at HK gave him the rifle, "Here, take it as a present."

 _"Gratitude: Thank you Master."_ HK thanked his master as he took the Rifle, which had its own strap, so he slung it over his shoulder.

"Now as I was saying before I got interrupted, let's go find more civilians to rescue." And with that Patrick and HK went off to do just that.

 _(A few minutes later)_

Over the past few minutes, Patrick and HK were able to find a lot of civilians and take them to safely and they were now just looking for a safe landing site for evac shuttles, with no luck just yet.

"Alright, HK, lets see if this area's good for a landing site." Patrick told HK, but before they could investigate the area, Patrick almost ran into a group of Atlesian Knights. Thankfully, the metallic duo ducked behind some cover before they were spotted. "How many Knights do you detect HK?"

 _"Analysis: I detect at least three dozen Tin Cans sir."_ HK answered as he finished scanning them.

"Think we can take 'em?"

 _"Uncertainty: The Knights; not a problem. The Paladin on the other hand; different story."_

Patrick rose an eyebrow when HK mentioned the Paladin, "What Paladin? You never mentioned a Paladin."

 _"Retort: To be fair Master, you asked about the Knights. You never mentioned anything about Paladins. Answer: And to answer your question, I'm detecting a Paladin heading towards the Knights..."_ HK paused to examine the Paladin, _"Worrisome: And it's at charging speed."_

"Charging speed? Why would it be-" Patrick started but interrupted himself when he heard a familiar voice coming towards them but it was very quiet but it gradually getting louder.

"Yolo... BITCHES!" Said the mysterious voice at the same time as the Paladin that HK detected jumped on the Knights before punching them all into scrap and then pilot of the mech let out a roar like a berserk warrior.

"Dylan?" Patrick asked the pilot of the Paladin.

The pilot responded by turning the mech towards the Vigilante before opening the hatch, revealing the pilot to be Dylan himself, "Hey bro! Funny seeing you here!"

"Kinda thought you would do something this stupid." Patrick said with a chuckle in his voice.

"You're just jealous that I thought of it first."

"First of all, no, I was. I hijacked a Paladin back on the train. Secondly, I'm not jealous, I just know you. How were you even able to hijack it anyway?"

"Used BoomStick to get on top of it, smashed open the window and threw the Knight pilot out, as well as pulled a few wires to disable the autopilot."

"Well that will definitely give us an advantage against the Grimm and the rogue Knights and Paladins. Mind if we get a lift?"

"Sure, just make sure you mag boots are on," Dylan suggested, "I don't want you falling off it."

But before Patrick and HK could get on the Mech, the ground started shaking violently, hard enough for Dylan stolen Paladin to start staggering.

"What was that? A groundquake?" Dylan asked before another one hit, this one stronger.

 _"Analysis: Highly unlikely that this is a normal groundquake due to the fact that aftershocks aren't supposed to be stronger than the origin."_ HK answered as the groundquakes continued until suddenly they stopped, then there was a loud boom along with a monstrous roar from far very. When Patrick, HK and Dylan turned to the where the bellow came from, where Mountain Glenn used to be used now had a giant dragon-like Grimm flying over a mountain sized crater before beginning to fly over to Beacon.

"No wonder Mountain Glenn was uninhabitable..." Patrick answered the unspoken question, "It was literally a sleeping Grimm."

"Yep." Dylan agreed, "And the fighting woke it up and now it's a little cranky."

 _"Obvious Statement: Things just went from Worse to Hell on Remnant."_ HK finally added.

* * *

 **And... CUT! I'll leave it there just because I can. I just wanna say some things before I go.**

 **I got the idea of Dylan taking over one of the Atlesian Paladins literally from what I thought someone should've done during the Battle of Beacon and I also thought who better to do it than the explosive expert himself!**

 **I'm also apologize for not updating for a while, I just had the urge to play the _Mass Effect Shepard trilogy_ and also _Andromeda_ , and I just have to say that I loved the Shepard Trilogy! I also had other things going on but I'm back though.**

 **Also I watched a video from Eruption Fang about the theory of Qrow's bad luck being partially responsible for Summer's death and I have to say, the evidence is there; the state of Qrow's STRQ photo (the tear marks and the condensation around Summer), the way Tai glared at Qrow as he was leaving Ruby's room, the delirious statement Qrow made while he was under the effects of Tyrian's poison and finally, and finally, the way Qrow put his flask away after he apologised to the little girl as he looking for Huntsmen in Mistral, so it is possible, but I'm saying anything until it's made official.**

 **I've also listened to Volume 5's soundtrack and I have to say a few things about it;**

 **1: Everytime I listen to 'All That Matters', I turn into a blubbering idiot. At first, I had no idea why, but when I read the lyrics, I finally understood why, it was describing Yang's feelings of Blake coming back and how she finds it difficult to trust Blake again after she ran away.**

 **2: The lyrics for 'All Things Must Die' is very... twisted, that's all I have to say 'bout that, although I'm pretty sure that was the intent.**

 **3: I honestly thought that the two viewpoints of 'Smile' were Blake and Ghira, but I was wrong; it was Ilia's parents talking to Ilia. The one with Blake and Ghira's POVs is 'This Time' (Or 'From Shadows Part 2')**

 **So anyway, I'm back but the next chapter might take a bit to spit out, hopefully not as long as this one but anyway,that's all for now. This is StarWars signing off.**


	24. BGND: Beacon's Fall: the Dragon's Return

**Hey everyone! StarWars here to give you the next part of Beacon's Fall.** **So without further adieu, let's go!**

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy)_

Patrick, HK and Dylan were still looking at the Grimm Dragon as it approached Beacon, then Dylan decided to try and attack the Dragon with the Mech's Missiles.

Patrick then noticed Dylan's mech turning towards the Dragon, "Dylan... what are you doing?" Patrick asked his brother.

"I'm gonna see if I can do some damage to it." Dylan answered as he began attempting to lock on to the dragon, but then he got a 'No Target Found' message on the HUD, "Piece of shit! It's too high up."

"Besides, I highly doubt you'll do anything other than make it mad. We need to find the others."

As if on queue, Ethan came onto the Brothers' comm, "Hey guys, everyone's currently in the courtyard trying to fight off a two-pronged attack from the Grimm and the rogue Atlesian Tech, if you guys that would be appreciated." Ethan suggested before he turned off the comm.

"Alright!" Dylan said with enthusiasm, "Let's test this thing out on other Paladins!"

"How are you going to let people know that your mech's not rogue?" Patrick asked.

"You know those Paint warheads I made?"

"Yes, unfortunately, you misfired and vandalised HK with one."

 _"Traumatized: It still haunts to this very day."_ HK added with a shudder.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Anyway, I used a couple of them to put my emblem over Atlas' emblem." Patrick then looked at where at Atlas emblem on a Paladin is usually and found a green eyeball with a moustache there.

"OK, that'll work." Patrick said before he and HK flew onto Dylan's Paladin and activated their mag-boots so that they don't fall off of the mech. "Now, let's give our friends some reinforcements."

"Roger that." Dylan agreed as he went over to the courtyard, eliminating the occasional Grimm or Knight on the way.

Few minutes later, the Paladin was about the reach the courtyard when they noticed a large army of Knights heading towards the students.

"There's no way they'll be able to deal with 'em all..." Patrick started to say, but then he heard Dylan chuckling like a evil villain, "Dylan... why are you laughing evilly?" Patrick didn't get an answer as the Paladin started running towards the Knight army. That's when Patrick realized what Dylan was planning on doing; use the Paladin to destroy the army. Patrick then looked at HK and said, "HK, bail out!" The metallic duo then deactivated the mag boots and activated the jet boots to avoid getting thrown off violently.

Dylan then made the mech to jump, as well as activated the missiles after locking them onto the Knights and began smashing them onto scrap metal, "Screw!" Dylan screamed as while he was smashing the Knights, "You! BILLY!" As he screamed out 'Billy', the missiles the Dylan launched finally came back down and destroyed the rest of the Knights. After the dead was done, Dylan let out an victory roar.

"The students were so shocked at what just happened they were speechless... at least until Patrick and HK landed and The Vigilante told them, "Do not attack that mech!"

"Why would we?" Sun asked, "It just saved us. All I wanna know is how is a Paladin on our side."

The question was answered as Dylan piloted the mech over to the group, opened the hatch and asked, "Ha ha! I love this thing! I don't if Atlas asks for this back, I'm keeping it!"

Sun-along with everyone else-went wide-eyed at Dylan then looked at the Vigilante, who simply said, "Does that answer your question?" Then Patrick walked over to Sun and whispered, "Where's Team RWBY?" Then he looked around and noticed a lack of the Arkos duo, "And Jaune and Pyrrha, for that matter?"

"Weiss, Blake and Yang are somewhere on the ground, I don't know where exactly, Jaune and Pyrrha went into the tower with Ozpin, and Ruby... I don't know. She jumped off the transport when we saw Ironwood's transport go down. She ended up landing at the colosseum and I haven't seen her since.

 _"Uh... guys?"_ Tyler said over everyone's Scrolls, _"We have a problem."_

"What's going on?" Patrick asked.

 _"I've just spotted three Paladin Mechs heading this way, and unlike Dylan's Mech, they seem to still be rogue."_

"I'll deal with one of the mechs. I wanna go toe-to-toe with one in this." Dylan suggested as he jumped back into Paladin's cockpit and ran towards the Paladins.

"Alright guys, let's turn these oversized tin cans into scrap metal!"

A few minutes later, Velvet groaned as she struggled to get up, only to get knocked back down when Coco bumped into her after getting knocked away from a Paladin, Neon, one of Team RWBY's opponents in the Doubles Round and Reese, a member of Team ABRN, RWBY's opponent in the Teams Round, dodged and weaved between groups of students fighting against the infected Atlesian Knights and Paladins. Yatsu was fighting a Griffon while Patrick, HK and Flynt Coal, the other opponent of RWBY's in the Double Round, used _Chain-Breaker_ , _Meatbag Neutralizer_ and Flynt's trumpet to hold back a Paladin. That's when Patrick noticed Weiss arriving to the battlefield, but she got knocked back by another Paladin.

"Weiss!" Neptune cried out as he reached his hand out.

Yatsu tried to hold back a Paladin's fist with his sword, but he got knocked back. The Paladin then turned to and stared approaching a distracted Ren.

"Lookout!" Nora warned Ren as she pushed him out of the way of the Paladin's incoming strike, taking the hit instead.

"Nora! No!" Ren called out to her as he reached out to her, but got knocked back by the Paladin as well.

Coco and Neptune fired their weapons at the Paladin, but it was unfazed.

"Uh, this is bad." Neptune said.

"Well, I guess now's a better time than any." Coco told Neptune, then looked at Velvet, "Velvet!"

"Really?" Velvet asked, excited about what she gonna do.

"Just make them count."

Velvet nodded and walked up to the Paladins.

Weiss: "What are you doing!?" Weiss asked the heavy weapons fashionista, concerned about Velvet, "She's going to get hurt!"

"Just watch."

With her weapon, Velvet began to replicate _Crescent Rose_ , as she imitated Ruby's overhead spin, landing on top of the Paladin as she dodged its cannon fire. She then replicated _Myrtenaster_ to deflect the Paladin's punch and land a few blows before pushing it back with the _Ember Celica_ imitation. Once after she landed a few shots, she slid under the Paladin's fist, similar to Blake as she used the _Gambol Shroud_ copy and used its string to trip over the mech, before moving to the second Paladin by lopping off its hand, and jabbing it in the head with the cleaver. Before it can react, it is immediately peppered with imitation bullets, thanks to copying Coco's minigun. As it moved forward, Velvet switched to using _Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang_ , Sun's gunchucks as a reference, as she landed another few hits while landing a downward blow from above with a copy of _Magnhild_ , severing a limb. Then she created a copy of Patrick's _Chain-Breaker_ and opened fire at the Paladin, before she ejected the cartridge, and threw it at her target and created a copy of one of his _LaserMores_ to shoot the canister, creating a light blue explosion. As the first Paladin attempted to recover, Velvet immediately copied Penny's swords, as she leapt off the second Paladin and sliced apart its legs before blasting it at full power. However, the first Paladin then sucker punched Velvet, causing her to gasp as she was knocked over.

"Velvet!" Coco cried out.

"Everyone with ranged weapons give Velvet some cover fire!" Patrick said as he, HK, Coco, Neptune, Nadir, and Reese land suppressing fire.

Furious, Weiss immediately rushed in, as she instinctively used a summoning glyph, confusing her. When she rushed in between Velvet and the Paladin, she closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she discovered she summoned the arm and sword of a giant medieval knight, who blocked the Paladin's fist and bisected the machine in half. She took a brief look at her summoning before being surprised by a camera flash, which was taken by a smiling Velvet.

Then the wreckage of another Paladin fell in front of them, before Dylan's mech, which was a little battered from his fight with the other Paladin, came up to it, stomped on it to make sure in did not get back up and made a victory cry. "YEAH! I LOVE THIS MACHINE!" But before the Huntsmen could take a breath, another advanced Paladin rushed in from the corner and began to charge at them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sun said, exhausted. None the less, the students stood prepared to fight the Paladin that was charging toward them. However, there was the sound of a distant, but large explosion and electricity arced across the Paladin and it suddenly powered down, collapsing and sliding to a stop in front of them.

"Hm. That went better than expected."

"That was anticlimactic." Dylan deadpanned.

"But what was that explosion..." Ethan asked, "And why is Dylan's Mech still active?" Everyone looked over at Dylan and noticed that Dylan's mech was still operational.

Patrick looked up at the sky and noticed a lack of Atlesian cruisers, "To answer your first question, I blame the lack of Atlas airships in the sky."

"And I pulled out the autopilot when I commendered this thing." Dylan answered the second question, "I'm crazy, not stupid."

Weiss doubled over, exhausted, leaning on Myrtenaster to keep herself standing, when Yang came up to her.

"Weiss!" Yang called out as she ran up to Weiss, "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" Weiss answered by shaking her head, "What about Blake?"

"She went after an Alpha..." Weiss then pointed in the direction that Blake ran, "And some members of the White Fang."

"You look for Ruby. I'll meet up with Blake." Yang then hurried off in the direction that Weiss pointed, while the heiress gave a thumbs up.

Then a message came onto everyone Scrolls by Dr. Oobleck, _"This is Dr. Oobleck to everyone at Beacon; We have retaken the landing pad and have started to begin evacuation procedures. Please make your way here now."_

"Alright, you heard the Doc." Patrick told everyone, "Let's move!" Patrick told everyone, to which he and everyone else started heading for the landing pad. As they were heading there, Patrick decided to call Oobleck, "Hey uh... Oobleck, just wanted to let you know that we have a Paladin in tow with us, please tell the officials not to engage it, a fellow huntsman has commendered it."

"Thank you for the warning, I'll inform everyone at once."

A few minutes later the Students defending Beacon Tower arrived at the landing pad. Thanks to Patrick's warning warning, the people that were guarding the landing zone were prepared for Dylan's Paladin.

"Alright, Dylan, keep an eye out for any Grimm that might come our way." Patrick ordered, but then he noticed Blake running up to the others, dragging an unconscious Yang with her, "Blake! Yang!" Before he could asked them anything, Blake ended up doubling over and that's he noticed that Blake had a stab wound to the chest, "Oh my god... WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" Then he noticed that while Blake's injury was severe, Yang's was far worse; her right arm form the elbow down was missing, "The hell?"

 _"Sir, I have just scanned Yang's wound, and it has the same residue as several other things had during our encounters with Adam Taurus."_ A.L.I.S. informed Patrick as the medics bandaged up Blake and Yang.

This revelation made Patrick go wide-eyed, "Taurus did this?"

" _Yes, we can now add 'Bone' 'Flesh, and 'Aura' to the list of things that 'Moonslice' can slice through, sir."_

Before Patrick could respond, there was the sound of a shot bouncing off Dylan's mech and Zwei barked to alert Weiss and Patrick to sound's origin to find Ruby standing with Crescent Rose in Sniper mode, and they ran up to greet her.

"Ruby!" Weiss said as she and Patrick ran up to her

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby said as her two best friends met up with her.

"Ruby, where have you-" Weiss started to ask before Ruby cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! But why is there a Paladin still active?" Ruby asked as she pointed at Dylan's Paladin.

Her question was answered when Dylan opened up the hatch, "How many times do I have to open this thing up?"

"Oh, that's answers that." Then Ruby noticed Weiss somber look, and she had a feeling Patrick had one too, "Guys, what's going on?" Unsure of what to say, Weiss lowered her gaze sadly. "Weiss? What is it?"

Weiss and Patrick simply stepped aside, giving Ruby a clear view of Blake and Yang lying on the ground. Both girls had bandages wrapped around their wounds, and the latter was unconscious. Behind them sat Nora and Ren, who are too battered and bruised to fight. Blake reached over and placed her hand on Yang's.

"I'm sorry." Blake apologized to the unconscious brawler with tears in her eyes, Ruby reached out and opened her mouth to say something, but in her emotional state, she didn't know what to say. Patrick responded by giving her a comforting hug. Blake then curled up into a ball while closing her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Yang..." Ruby finally said with sorrow in her voice.

"Hey. She's gonna be okay." Sun reassured her as he walked over to the Cloaked Huntress. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale."

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing." Nora pointed out as she attempted to stand, but she quickly sat back down, groaning and holding her side.

"What!?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Look, guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school!" Sun pointed out, "Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"We're not... leaving!" Ren strained as he stood up, but then fell to his knees and grunted in pain. Sun then turned and casted a worried look at Blake.

"I'll find them..." Ruby told everyone with a look of determination in her eyes, "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back."

"No! We will find them." Weiss corrected her team leader.

"That includes me. No one gets left behind on my watch." Patrick said as he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, who responded with a confident nod. Patrick then looked at the rest of his team and HK, "You guys stay here and keep an eye out."

Weiss then turned to Nora and Ren, "Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back."

Ruby, Weiss and Patrick then ran back towards Beacon Academy.

"So, Ruby..." Patrick said as they were heading to Beacon, "Where were you? Sun told me you jumped off the transport when you guys saw Ironwood's go down.

"I went to the flagship to see if I could deal with it myself." Ruby answered.

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed, "Ruby, do you know how stupid that is?!"

"Hey, I was able to find out how the Atlas tech went rogue."

"What happened?"

"It was Torchwick and Neo." Patrick and Weiss gave her shocked looks, "They took over the bridge and I'm guessing they had some kind of override that allowed them to turn the Knights and Paladins against us."

"So you were the reason the Flagship went down." Patrick stated, "But what happened to the partners in crime?"

Ruby's face slowly had a frown grow on it, "I activated Neo's umbrella when I was close enough to get to it, resulting in her flying away."

"So she did a Mary Poppins?" Ruby nodded, "And Torchwick?"

"Torchwick... got eaten by a Griffon." Both Weiss and Patrick went wide eyed by that.

"Damn..." Patrick said remorsefully, "I know he was on my wanted list, but dammit even he didn't deserve that!"

Suddenly, Weiss' Scroll started ringing. When Weiss looked to see who it was, she saw that it Jaune calling. "It's Jaune!" Weiss said as she answered her Scroll "Where are you?"

 _"Weiss!"_ Jaune replied with panic in his voice, _"Please, you have to stop her!"_

"What!?"

 _"Pyrrha! She's going after Cinder at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"_

"Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

 _"Don't worry about me!"_ Jaune shouted at her, which concerned all three of them, before Jaune spoke at a normal volume, his voice full of sadness now, _"Please, you have to save Pyrrha."_

"We will. Are you okay?" The only answer she got was the shattering of a Scroll, "Jaune? Jaune!" Before she could say anything else, the ground shook, alerting Ruby, Weiss and Patrick to the danger that approached them. The Dragon flew over them, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze dripping from it. It then perched itself on one of the arches stemming from the tower and uttered a screech. Ruby drew _Crescent Rose_ , shifting it into its scythe form in preparation for the Grimm spawning from the ooze.

"What?! The thing's a flying Grimm spawner?!" Patrick yelled in annoyance, then held up his head with his arm, "Great, just... great." Nonetheless, he drew out _Chain-Breaker_ to help deal with the Grimm.

"I have a plan." Ruby told her companions.

"You always do." Weiss agreed as she drew _Myrtenaster_.

"Let's do this!" Patrick announced before laying down a barrage of blaster bolts, while Ruby and Weiss moved in. This went on for a few minutes until there was a big crash overhead and before any of them could figure out what happened, parts of the CCT started falling around them.

"We've gotta hurry!" Ruby told Patrick and Weiss.

Weiss then looked around for a moment, before casting a series of glyphs up the side of the tower, then looked at Ruby, "You can do this." then looked at Patrick, "Keep her safe." Patrick nodded before he and Ruby ran forward, then Ruby used her Semblance to propel herself up to the first glyph. She then sprinted up the wall, the glyphs propelling her forward and keeping her from falling off. Patrick, on the other hand, just used his jet boots to get to the top.

"If this is our final battle-and I really hope it isn't- but if it is, I just wanna say that it was a fun ride with you Ruby." Patrick told Ruby as they were heading up the tower.

"Same to you, Patrick." Ruby said to Patrick.

Ruby and Patrick finally reached the top of the tower, but before he landed, Patrick used his Semblance to grab _Chain-Breaker_ so that he was ready for combat, and the Armoured Rose couple landed in a kneeling position. They looked upon the scene and saw Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaited her and Cinder aiming an obsidian bow and arrow at her. Cinder then released the arrow, which planted itself directly in the center of Pyrrha's chest. Ruby and Patrick watched in horror as Pyrrha gasped in pain, the wound in her chest emitting a red glow. Cinder then approached her fallen foe and placed a hand on Pyrrha's head and instantly, Pyrrha ceased all movement and sound, her body glowing orange and then scattering as embers. Her headdress remained in Cinder's hand, and the villain dropped it on the floor.

"NO!" Patrick yelled out as Pyrrha's body was disintegrated, and when Pyrrha's headdress landed on the floor, Patrick's sorrow turned to rage and he screamed at Cinder, "YOU MONSTER!" and Patrick started reving up _Chain-Breaker_ to fire at Cinder.

But before a single blaster bolt could be fired, all of a sudden, a bright white light came out of nowhere and Ruby screamed "PYRRHAAAAAA!", blinding Patrick and causing him to stumble backwards until he tripped over some debris of the tower, sending him tumbling off the tower and lost his grip on Chain-Breaker.

"OH NO NO NO NO!" Patrick yelled as he was falling, "A.L.I.S.! Activate jet boots!"

 _"Negative: Jet boot fuel reserves depleted."_ A.L.I.S. told him.

"Then activate Lock-up mode!" Patrick suggested, which was acknowledged as Patrick's arms stopped flailing. Since the Armour Lock was on, Patrick couldn't see what was going on outside of the suit. As Patrick fall, he heard the sound of glass shattering, and Patrick assumed it was Weiss' Glyphs trying to catch him.

However, when Patrick finally hit the ground, he felt excruciating pain running all over his right arm, resulting in him screaming in pain, followed by his HUD blaring warning signs about his armour integrity being compromised. Patrick then felt himself being lifted into air, most likely by Weiss, followed by a gasp in horror.

"What's going on?" Patrick heard Qrow's voice, but couldn't tell who he was asking, until Weiss responded.

"His arm's bleeding out!" Weiss told Qrow, "And I can't move him."

"Statement: I have the strength to carry Master Browne in this state." HK told them.

"Good, give me a moment." Qrow told HK, "Patrick, where's Ruby?"

"Top of... the tower..." Patrick said in agony, slowly losing consciousness, "Please... Get her... Cinder's... up there... as well..."

"Don't worry, I'll find her," Qorw told him, "Droid! Get Patrick out of here!"

"Affirmative: Yes, Master Branwen." HK said as Patrick felt himself getting lifted into the air.

"It's just Qrow!" That was the last thing Patrick heard before his consciousness finally slipped from his grasp.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for long, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be long to make, hopefully not as long as the last one, but still. Until then, Starwars out!**


End file.
